Klaine Drabbles
by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside
Summary: Just ideas I get for Klaine stories that aren't long enough to be multi-chapters. Some could be, but for now they are just drabbles : Rated T for now as I'm not sure what else will go on in these - will post warnings in A/N's if there is anything too... M.
1. Early Present

**Yay for drabble fics! These will just be ideas I get that I don't think are long enough for actual stories, y'know, those fleeting ideas where you can only think of a short segment of what could be a much wider story? Yeah, them. This will be these. I'm not gonna put an update timetable on this - it will literally be when I finish stuff it goes up. **

**I just wrote this one after uploading the last chapter for Something's Coming (please read and review that too!) but it took me nearly an hour :s Here goes...**

**C xx**

* * *

"Kurt…"

Kurt moaned into his pillow. He didn't want to wake up just yet, but there was something so… irresistible about Blaine's voice that he couldn't fall back to sleep now.

"Kurt, wake up," Kurt shivered as Blaine's hand traced up his back and around his shoulder. He felt a light kiss on his shoulder and sighed happily, his spine tingling as the kisses got closer and closer to his neck.

_If I just lay here and pretend to sleep, he'll have to keep kissing me,_ Kurt smiled to himself, burying his face further into his pillow so that Blaine couldn't see.

"Kurt, honey," Blaine was _so_ insistent. "You gotta wake up now."

The way he spoke reminded Kurt of how his dad would wake him up when they were going somewhere, somewhere that was important but would take a long car journey to get to.

He moaned again as Blaine pressed his lips to the soft skin of Kurt's neck, trying to disguise it as being rudely awoken.

_This_, however, was the perfect way to be woken up.

Blaine kept gently pressing kisses along Kurt's neck until he reached his jawline, his right hand slowly sliding down Kurt's back, stopping when he reached Kurt's thigh.

And then his lips disappeared and, not caring that Blaine would know he was awake now, Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss. He turned his head to the left to where Blaine was supposed to be, but instead was confronted by an empty pillow. He was just about to turn over to look around his room when he felt Blaine's hands on his back.

He slowly became aware of Blaine's legs entwined with his own, and Blaine gently lowering himself down so that he was lying on Kurt's back. His hands snaked around Kurt's shoulders and he slowly moved his body upwards so that he could nuzzle into Kurt's neck.

"I know you're awake," He mumbled against his boyfriend's neck, his voice making Kurt's neck tingle. Kurt yearned for Blaine to kiss him again; after all, his boyfriend knew just where and how to kiss him to make him melt a thousand times over.

But Blaine held back, instead brushing his lips ever so gently against Kurt's neck playfully. Kurt knew that he was teasing him, getting him to wake up with a kiss being the silently promised reward.

"Fine," He mumbled, turning his head and looking over his shoulder, only to be met with Blaine's deep-hazel eyes glinting back at him mischievously. "What time is it?"

Blaine glanced over to the alarm clock before nuzzling back into Kurt. "Seven am." He mumbled quietly, as if saying it quieter would soften the blow.

"Seven?" Kurt turned quickly, nearly sending Blaine flying out of bed. "Why the hell did you wake me up at seven am on a Sunday?"

"Because," Blaine chuckled, clambering off of Kurt so that he was lying next to him again. "Today isn't just _any_ Sunday." He gazed at Kurt, waiting for the penny to drop.

Kurt's brain scrabbled to find anything to grip onto; he looked about the room but nothing had changed. In his just-woken state, he couldn't remember what the date was, but from the look on his boyfriend's face he had the feeling it was an important one.

So what was it?

Kurt looked back to Blaine, who was now propped up on his elbows and grinning at him, obviously not planning on giving him any hints. Kurt flushed a deep shade of pink as he stared at his boyfriend, desperately trying to figure out what 'today' was.

"What's today?" He asked quietly, his mind beginning to clear but he still felt ashamed for having forgotten whatever the occasion was.

"Today," Blaine grinned, reaching up to put his hand around Kurt's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His lips were soft and tender, his tongue running across Kurt's bottom lip before he pulled away to continue. "Today is the day I get to _spoil you rotten_."

And then Kurt realised; today was his _birthday_.

"And you wanted to start early this year, huh?" Kurt smiled as Blaine planted a line of kisses along his jawline to his ear, switching to nibbling on his earlobe in a way that made Kurt lean into him. "If I recall, you left me until at least nine o'clock on my last birthday."

"Mmm, I know," Blaine's voice was low in his ear, and the soft vibrations went straight to the base of Kurt's spine. "But if I left you until nine this year we'd be doing this in front of your family," He leant his forehead against Kurt's and looked into his eyes. "And I don't fancy doing that, if that's okay with you."

"Oh God!" Kurt had completely forgotten that his dad and Carole were coming all the way out to California from Ohio to stay for a week for his birthday, opportunities to see each other now slimmer due to Kurt and Blaine moving away. He sat up, not making a move to get out of bed but frantically looking around the room as he listed off all of the things he had to do. "I haven't even _started_ cleaning up yet! The place is a mess, it will take me _at least_ an hour to get everything sorted- and _then_ I have to get myself ready and I'm _so_ going to run out of time-"

"Relax," Blaine sighed in his ear, kissing his neck as his he softly stroked Kurt's arms. "I've already done it."

Kurt turned to him and stared at him in shock, but his boyfriend only smiled back lazily. "When?"

"This morning," Blaine shrugged, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest and going back to nibbling on Kurt's ear. Kurt leant back into him and, sensing him do so, Blaine pulled him backwards so that they were both lying down again. "Which means we have _at least_ half an hour until you'll insist you have to get ready."

"Oh, is that so?" Kurt smiled, turning himself over so that they were lying chest to chest. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair which was surprisingly gel-free, his curls hanging loosely on his head. "And what do you suggest we do in that half an hour?" He whispered against Blaine's lips, smiling down at him.

Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss, turning them over so that he was on top of Kurt. "Oh, so many things." He whispered, and Kurt moaned once more as Blaine's hands trailed down his boyfriend's stomach.

* * *

**Please review :) xx**


	2. The Diary

**Second drabble :) I was going to stay at home and write today, work on SC and some of these, but I woke up this morning to be told I was going out for the day. Ah well, if I hadn't had gone I probably wouldn't have gotten this idea - I was helping my sister move some of her stuff from her Uni apartment today, which is how this idea came about. I didn't find a diary (I don't think she keeps one) but I had this idea of Kurt and Blaine moving house together and this just seemed to fit. So, here we go...**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he sealed the last of his boxes, writing 'LIVING ROOM' on in marker pen. He stacked it on top of one of the other three boxes near the corner of the room and looked around him; all that was left were the things too big to pack, like the sofas, the TV and Blaine's desk.

Looking at the desk reminded him that he had no idea where his curly-haired lover was and so he set out to look for him, glancing into rooms as he passed. Blaine wasn't downstairs, Kurt remembering that he had been assigned the task of their bedroom and so headed upstairs to find him.

Walking towards their bedroom Kurt saw through the open doorway that Blaine had managed to pack two boxes, a third still open next to them and things still on the shelves.

"Blaine, you better not be sleeping in here," He chided as he walked into the room. But Blaine wasn't asleep; he was sat up on the bed facing away from Kurt, and it seemed as if he was reading something.

Kurt crawled onto the bed behind Blaine, glancing over his shoulder at what he was reading. At first he couldn't tell; there was scruffy handwriting in black and red pen, small hearts doodled here and there across the page-

"Oh _shit_," He whispered, making Blaine jump but laugh at the same time. "Where did you find that?"

"At the bottom of the sock drawer," Blaine replied, the smile on his face audible in his voice as he continued reading. "How have I never seen this before?" He finally turned to Kurt then, his eyes twinkling with delight at Kurt's embarrassment.

"Because it was _supposed_ to be a secret!" Kurt tried to grab the notebook out of Blaine's hands, but he dodged his grasp and continued to read.

Kurt looked back down at the page, his cheeks stinging as he took in the familiar handwriting and words he thought he'd never read again; '_I met this guy called Blaine today…_'

'_My GOD he was hot! Those eyes…_'

'_I wonder if he's gay. Who am I kidding – of course he's not! That would be too good to be true…_'

Blaine turned the page, chuckling quietly as he read Kurt's teenage diary, the one he had kept the year he'd transferred to Dalton; the year he had met Blaine.

Kurt couldn't even speak; his mouth was dry and his throat had closed up with humiliation, yet Blaine was still happily reading, occasionally laughing in a way that made Kurt dread what he had written all those years ago.

Finally Blaine looked up, Kurt having been quiet for much longer than when they were usually together, realising how embarrassing this must be for him. "I'm sorry babe," He smiled, putting the notebook to the side and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "But you can't have believed this would have stayed hidden forever."

He pulled away and handed Kurt the notebook, who took it gratefully and looked down at it in his hands. "I know," He sighed. "But I would have rather that I _showed_ it to you than you finding it without me knowing. At least that way I could have prepared myself for the onslaught afterwards."

"What onslaught?"

"C'mon Blaine," Kurt laughed, looking up at him. "We both know you're going to tease me _horribly_ for this!"

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine smiled, moving in closer. "I might let you off on this one." He kissed Kurt gently on the nose before standing up to continue packing.

"Oh?" Kurt watched him from the bed as he transferred the books from their shelves into the boxes on the floor. "Why's that?"

"Because, I've kinda been there myself." He didn't look at Kurt as his face flushed red, but he was pretty sure he'd seen it anyway.

"Really?" Kurt was intrigued now, standing up and leaning against the bookshelf Blaine was emptying. "You mean, you kept a diary, too?" Blaine nodded as he reached up for the top shelf, smiling ever so slightly. "Was it about me?"

"No, it was about a monkey called Bill." He stared blankly at Kurt, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course it was about you!" He laughed, turning away as he flushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Can I read it?" Kurt grinned, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"No," Blaine answered, crossing his arms smugly as Kurt's face dropped.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't leave mine lying around." He smirked, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss.

"Not fair." Kurt mumbled as their lips met, Blaine grinning as he slipped his arms around his fiancé's waist.


	3. Daddy's Scars

**Another chapter? I know, I know - I spoil you guys ;)**

**I wasn't exactly sure about this idea, but once it came to me it was like an annoying younger cousin that kept on poking me and wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to upload this one now to get it out there before I changed my mind, so it may not be _that_ great. I'll explain more afterwards...**

* * *

"Where did these lines on your arms come from Daddy?"

Blaine looked down at where his daughter lay in his arms, tracing her fingers lightly along the scars on his arms. He looked up when Kurt cleared his throat; he didn't like the idea of Blaine telling Courtney about his army days, especially while she was still only six.

The three of them were sat in their living room; Blaine and Courtney lying on the sofa watching yet another Disney film, Kurt sat in a nearby armchair with his nose buried in a book. With his sleeves rolled up, Blaine's scars on his arms were on full display, and although they had faded over the years they were still visible.

'_What do I say?_' He mouthed at his husband, but Kurt merely shrugged in reply. Blaine looked back down at Courtney, who was still following the line on his arm that led from his elbow halfway down his forearm.

"You may as well tell her, babe," Kurt suddenly said, breaking the silence as he stood up. "Just nothing too graphic, okay?" He kissed Blaine on the cheek over the back of the sofa and made to leave the room before Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up slightly but having to keep his movement to a minimum so as to not disturb his daughter.

"I think I'll go start getting tea ready. No matter how much detail you do or don't go into, I _still_ don't like hearing about… _those_." He nodded his head towards Blaine's exposed arms, also referring to the ones on his torso and legs as well.

"Okay," Blaine mumbled, watching him walk out the room and close the door behind him. He was silent for a few more seconds before turning back to Courtney, who was now looking up at him. "Sure you wanna know?" He asked her as he touched his nose to hers, which always made her giggle.

"Yeah," She replied, her blue-green eyes shining brightly. She reminded Blaine so much of Kurt; even though she was their adopted daughter her paler complexion and her eyes were exactly like Kurt's, and she had even picked up on his diva side, throwing tiny tantrums when she didn't get her way. She smiled up at Blaine, eager to hear the stories behind the funny lines on her dad's arms.

"Well, before you were born," Blaine started. "I was in the army. That meant I wore special uniforms and went away a lot to… tell off some bad people."

"Like when Mrs Taylor tells off the boys at school?" Courtney asked innocently.

"A bit, but the people I had to tell off were _very bad_."

"Even worse than Alex?"

"Even worse than Alex."

"Woah…" Blaine smiled down at his daughter; she was so adorably innocent that he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go. "So how did you get these?" She asked, turning onto her side and poking at the scars on his arms.

"Well," Blaine used his own finger to trace the same scar that Courtney was. "One time, I had to go a long way away to make sure some very naughty people got told off. But they didn't like us very much and there was this big fight. I got hurt in it and I was sent home. These are my scars that show where I got hurt," Courtney withdrew her finger, suddenly wary of hurting her dad even further. Seeing this, Blaine took Courtney's hand in his and slowly brushed it over the biggest visible scar on his arm. "Don't worry, honey, they don't hurt anymore."

Courtney was silent for a while, allowing her dad to prove to her that she wasn't hurting him by touching his scars. Blaine let go of her hand and she continued to gaze wide-eyed at his arm, still stroking it but a lot lighter than she had before.

"Were you a soldier?" She asked so quietly that Blaine only just heard her.

"Yes, I was. Where did you learn that word from?" He didn't remember ever saying it in front of her, nor had Kurt, so he guessed that she may have learnt it at school.

"We did about soldiers at school," She explained, looking up at her dad again. "Mrs Taylor said that they told off bad people."

"And that's exactly what I did." Blaine eskimo-kissed her, making her giggle, before tickling her sides causing her to scream with joy.

Kurt came running in from the kitchen, a wooden-spoon covered in tomato pasta sauce in hand, only to find his husband and his daughter tickling each other silly on the sofa. He leant against the doorframe, careful not to get any of the pasta sauce on his arm, and smiled to himself; he loved his family.

* * *

**Okay, I know the ending was pretty crap but I couldn't think of any other way without it going on for almost another page. **

**Do you think Blaine explained him being in the army and going to war ok? I wasn't sure when I wrote it - how do you explain to a six year old that you used to fight and kill people? And for those who were wondering _exactly_ how Blaine got his scars, I was trying to go for shrapnel-from-an-IED-explosion kind of injuries, but I didn't think he would have tried to explain what IEDs and bombs and stuff are to his daughter. Not yet, anyway. **

**Please review this, as I'm really not sure about it and would love to hear your opinions - good or bad.**

**C xx**


	4. Mean songdrabble

**Okay, so I was sat in my maths exam today with Taylor Swift's Mean (the Glee version, though) stuck in my head and I had this idea. **

**Like, BAM.**

**So I came home and wrote it. I actually finished this about six hours ago, but I got caught up reading adorable Klainefics and dinner and stuff, so I'm only just uploading it now. It's a little longer because it has the song lyrics in; the next one might be shorter. I shall continue this A/N after the story...**

* * *

Multiple pairs of eyes watched Blaine as he emerged from the elevator, clutching his guitar case so hard that his knuckles were white. They hadn't received a memo about their boss' son's visit like they normally would, and without the usual rule to ignore him put firmly in place, many people couldn't help but stare as the scruffy boy walked straight towards his father's office.

Blaine knew his father wouldn't be happy about his appearance; that was exactly why he had done it. Whenever visiting the Anderson Law Firm building, Blaine was normally ordered to wear his smartest suit with his hair gelled down to control the curls, but today Blaine had decided to completely ignore the dress code by wearing his jeans, a hoodie, his sneakers (the ones that desperately needed washing, just to rub it in) and his hair was a curly mass of black on his head.

"B-Blaine?" Stuttered Eugene, his father's brown-nosed assistant. Blaine had always hated him; he agreed with whatever his boss said, no matter how ridiculous it was; he obeyed his every command and wish, no matter how hated it made him by the other employees; and he _always_ wore that slim blue tie. "What are you doing here? You're not scheduled to visit your father for another week." He flicked through the diary in his hand, purposely pointing to where Blaine's name was pencilled in for a week's time. _Pencilled_. There was always the chance Blaine's dad would cancel.

Ah yes, the _schedule._ Blaine's father had cleared an hour-long space in his schedule every other Friday, specifically for Blaine to come and see him. It wasn't a compassionate meeting, but nor was it formal. The hour was always filled with more silence than actual talking, and when they were talking it was about the law firm or how Blaine's school grades could be improved because '_Dalton Academy is cheap, and I expect the best from you, Blaine_'.

"I know." Blaine looked at him blankly, standing up straight and sticking his chest out slightly. Without his father's presence, Blaine knew that Eugene was slightly frightened of him, despite the age gap. Blaine could muster the same stern expression his father could, not that he was proud of that. "But I have something I need to say to... _him_."

He moved towards the door but Eugene stepped in his way. "I'm afraid your father is very busy right now." He shuffled slightly so that he was directly between Blaine and the door, guarding it with his body. "You can't go in." He added timidly.

"He's my _father_, as difficult as that may seem to comprehend considering I have a time slot to see him, so I think you'll find I can do what I like." He leant forward and glared at Eugene. "Don't forget, this firm goes to me next, and the first thing I'm gonna do is fire your sorry ass. Now move." Eugene squeaked and ducked away, hiding behind his diary as Blaine turned back to the door.

He took a deep breath before opening his father's office door.

"What the-?" Seth Anderson's head shot up and his eyes widened at seeing his son stood in his doorway, his pen dropping onto the floor as he stood up and stormed around his desk so that they were stood face to face. Seth was still slightly taller than his son, but it was only now that he realised how much his son had been catching up; normally when they met they stayed seated. "You're not supposed to be here until next week." He said through gritted teeth; he didn't appreciate his orders being ignored. He looked down at his son's hand. "Why have you got _that_ with you?"

"Because," Blaine set his guitar case down on the floor, opening it and pulling out his guitar. "I have something to say to you." He was still stood on the office floor, knowing that this way his dad couldn't shut the door to stop everyone listening in. But he had planned this to be in front of everyone, so that they all knew what it was like to be Seth Anderson's son.

He started gently strumming his guitar, making sure it was in tune, before beginning the song properly.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

His father's expression was one of pure horror; he knew exactly what point his son was making – and he was doing it in front of his office staff.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Blaine risked a glance at his father's face, bursting with pride when he saw that his stunt was having the desired effect on him.  
_  
You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_  
_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The office was silent as Blaine strummed the last note of the song; his father was fuming as he stood in his door to his office, Eugene was practically trembling against the wall watching Seth for his reaction, and the rest of the floor was stunned into silence.

Blaine gave his dad a hard stare before silently putting his guitar back in its case. "Bye, _Dad_." He said, turning on his heel and heading back towards the elevator. As the doors opened he stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. "Oh, I'm sorry – _Sir_." And then the doors closed, the last image Blaine saw being his father angrily slamming his door behind him as he stormed into his office.

* * *

**... hello again! So... yeah. Was that okay? I hope it was :)**

**Chapter 15 of SC is up tomorrow, which I'm kinda nervous about, mainly because it isn't finished yet! :s But it should be okay - I'll figure something out. If you haven't read it yet, please take a look and don't be afraid to review, even if the chapter was published a while ago - I like to know what you guys think and who knows? If you have any ideas for me they could just-so-happen to pop up in a later chapter... ;)**

**Anyway, there may be a drabble tomorrow, there may be two or three, or there may be none. Depends if I can muster any good ideas. If you have any ideas/suggestions/requests for drabbles too, make sure you tell me in reviews - they really do bring a stupid grin to my face.**

**C xx**


	5. Important Please Read

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter guys, but I think this is important :) Please pass it around so we can spread the message! **

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Like many other on this site I do not believe this is are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

HollyAnne87

I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE

IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Hey readers! Okay, so it is kinda late for me to be uploading right now (It's half eleven at night here in the UK) but I had the idea for a shopping scene going on between these two, and today the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided it was best to work on it a bit. I have _no idea_ how it got to this, but I'm so glad it did! It's probably the closest to smut i've written, and considering Something's Coming is destined to be M rated I guess that's a good thing - I need to be comfortable writing it, don't you agree? So here it is...**

* * *

Blaine checked that the coast was clear before sneakily hiding a packet of chocolate chip cookies beneath the rest of the groceries.

"That better be low-fat, Blaine Anderson." A voice behind him made him freeze, and for a split second his spine tingled in fright. But there was nothing that could stop that voice from causing a huge grin to spread on his face. His hand hesitated over the cookies, and instead of turning around straight away he looked to the sleek, shimmering golden band on his left ring finger. He decided to leave the cookies where they were and turned on his heel to see a gorgeous, chestnut-haired man smirking at him with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you gonna do if it's not?" Blaine challenged, crossing his arms across his chest and grinning widely.

For a second, he could see that he had caught Kurt off-guard; he didn't normally answer back. Then again, he didn't normally try to sneak cookies into their grocery shopping. But Kurt was back on track in a matter of seconds, closing the gap between them in just a few steps so that Blaine could feel his breath just ghosting over his lips, their noses merely centimetres apart. _God, he loved it when Kurt did that._

"I may just have to _punish_ you for it later." Kurt almost growled, his voice deeper than normal, and Blaine's head span. The way he exaggerated on the word '_punish_' as well; was he trying to make him come right there in the middle of the supermarket?

Blaine swallowed hard, trying to focus on his breathing rather than how tight his pants had suddenly become. Or maybe it wasn't his pants that were making him feel a little restricted down there.

The effect of Kurt's last statement must have had a visible effect on Blaine, because Kurt smirked and his glasz eyes twinkled brightly. He leant forward, his lips brushing over Blaine's as his hand slowly snaked around to Blaine's back pocket.

Blaine's breathing hitched in his throat, desperately holding himself back from pouncing on his husband there and then as Kurt slowly slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow again at seeing how… delightfully uncomfortable the dark-haired man was right now, all because of what he was doing. He slipped his hand back out of his husband's pocket and stepped back. "You really think I'd do that in the middle of a grocery store?"

"N-no," Blaine swallowed again, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "Of course not." He felt his neck and cheeks burn as he went what he guessed was a very deep shade of red.

Kurt began to walk away past the cart when he paused, his hand hovering over the packet of cookies before turning back to Blaine, coming as close to him as he had before.

"You know what? I'm going to let you off this one time and you can have the cookies," He paused ever so slightly, looking his husband up and down before remarking, "You're going to need the extra strength for later."

Kurt winked at him before walking away again, perusing the shopping list he had retrieved from Blaine's back pocket, shaking his hips ever so slightly; he knew his husband's eyes wouldn't be any further north than there at the moment.

* * *

***giggles* Okay, so that was probably more dialled down than you were expecting, but c'mon guys I'm making a break through here! I like this side of Kurt, too - I have read a few where Kurt is more sexually forward, but normally it's Blaine and I must admit it annoys me a bit. Why can't Kurt be a little naughty from time to time? ;)**

**So yeah, I better go to bed now... I have a sleepover tomorrow night with some of my friends and I doubt we'll get much sleep! That also means there may not be an update from me tomorrow, unless I get up super-duper early .**

**G'night guys! Much love for reviewers and alerters and favouriters, as always :)**

**C xx**


	7. In the Park

**Okay, so this is just short and sweet and a little smutty - I'm starting to feel okay with writing it now. I promise I won't now constantly write sexual stuff between the boys, but this drabble is really because I felt bad about not uploading yesterday - I was out at a friend's house and I stayed over last night, so I came home and jumped on my laptop and wrote this. I also finished another drabble that I will upload tomorrow as it's specific to the date - I don't know if it is in America or anywhere else, but here in the UK it's Father's Day tomorrow. A little hint there... :)**

* * *

"Blaine, please-"

"Kurt, I told you; not in public." Despite his firm tone, Blaine couldn't help but smile and sigh contentedly as his boyfriend once again tried to nibble against his neck, his hand sliding up Blaine's thigh and creeping towards his crotch.

It would be so easy just to melt under his boyfriend's touch, but Blaine was still very aware of the fact that they were sat in the middle of a park. They may have been away from the majority of the crowds, sat under a large oak tree with their backs pressed against it, but they weren't exactly hidden away from public view.

And Blaine wasn't keen on getting caught doing the dirty in public.

"But there's no-one around," Kurt whined, shifting closer so that his leg draped over Blaine's lap and he was almost straddling the curly-haired boy. "Come on, just a little kissing, Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his neck, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin just underneath Blaine's ear.

Blaine shut his eyes and focused on his breathing, ignoring the line of kisses Kurt was planting down his neck to his collarbone and - _sweet Jesus - _the way he was rocking his hips gently.

"Damn you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine breathed, hating how easy it was for Kurt to make him give in as he turned his head to try and catch his boyfriend's lips with his own, knowing that his boyfriend was aware of it, too.

* * *

**Very short, but I won't say it's a filler because I hate referring to Klaine as filler. Just doesn't happen in my book. So, yeah.**

**I think I'm going out this afternoon as well, which means that if i do manage to write another drabble somehow I'll type it up and upload it later. I don't know if I will though - I don't want my family reading my drabbles 'cos they don't know I write & upload on here! *clutches notebook to chest***

**So, these author's notes put together are longer than the actual drabble now! Better go :)**

**C xx**


	8. Vegas

The sights and sounds all around their taxi were making Kurt breathless; there were bright lights, huge fountains and various styles of music that came and went as they drop down The Strip towards their hotel. Acting like a child rather than a man, Kurt was staring out of the window and pointing out nearly everything he saw, whilst Blaine just sat watching him with an amused look on his face.

"Blaine, look at that!" He cried as they came up to the Bellagio, the substantial water display rising and falling majestically at the front. Blaine chuckled and rubbed the base of Kurt's back where his hand had been sat since they had gotten into the taxi.

This trip was their romantic getaway, and whilst many of their friends had remarked that the bright, busy life of Las Vegas may _not_ be the perfect getaway, Kurt and Blaine had decided that it was somewhere they both wanted to go, so why not go together?

"Let me just check in; I'll be back in a bit." Blaine lightly kissed his chestnut-haired boyfriend on the lips before walking towards the desk and leaving Kurt to marvel at the scene around him; Blaine had insisted on booking their room and therefore keeping any details from Kurt a secret.

Kurt gawked at the magnificent room around him; the marble floors, the intricate details in the ceiling and panelling, and the large, colourful sculpture that lined the ceiling. Craning his neck to look up at it, Kurt walked beneath the large colourful petals that seemed to create a carpet of flowers across the ceiling.

"It's Chihuly," A voice told him, and Kurt looked down to see a blonde woman smiling up at the same sculpture.

"I'm sorry?" He didn't quite catch the word she had used to describe the piece and his cheeks and neck flushed red when he asked her to repeat herself.

"Chihuly," She repeated, her hazel eyes meeting his gaze. "He's a sculptor; he designed this piece." She gestured upwards and Kurt instantly followed her gaze, taking in the bright colours again with a new curiosity. Whoever this 'Chihuly' guy was, he could come and decorate Kurt's apartment anytime; or at least give Blaine's a makeover for him. "I'm Quinn," the woman introduced herself and held her hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Nice to meet you," He countered as he took her hand in his. "I'm Kurt." They smiled politely at each other as they let go, just as Blaine reappeared next to Kurt, curling his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. "And _this_," Kurt added, gesturing to the dark-haired man next to him. "Is my boyfriend, Blaine." He hesitated before he said the word 'boyfriend'; their friends and family may be okay with it back in Ohio, but Kurt had no idea how widespread homophobia was in Las Vegas.

"Oh, that's sweet!" Quinn's face lit up and her eyes widened as she extended her hand - for the second time - towards Blaine. "I'm Quinn." Her smile had not disappeared for the whole of the time Kurt had been talking to her, and Kurt really did hope that they would be able to meet again over their stay. "I'm here with my boyfriend, Noah." She told them as she shook Blaine's hand, looking over her shoulder towards a man someway in the distance talking to a concierge, his Mohawk and leather jacket making him easy to spot through the crowd.

As if sensing that he was being spoken about, the man looked up and smiled towards Quinn, raising his hand in greeting. He turned back to the concierge and said goodbye before making his way over, kissing Quinn on the cheek as he copied Blaine's hold on Kurt.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" He asked, squeezing Quinn's waist as if trying to pull her away. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure," She turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "It was really nice to meet you; you make a really cute couple." Kurt thanked her as she walked away with Noah, his arm still tightly around her waist.

"So, wanna hit the town or the sheets?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making him jump and shiver at the same time. Kurt turned to look at him to see his eyes were dark with desire, and knew that Blaine was hoping for him to say the latter as he took Kurt's hand and ran his thumb across the back of it.

"Why don't we go out for a while?" Kurt returned, wanting to see some of the sights before they headed up to their room to test the mattress. Blaine's facial expression visibly dropped for a few seconds, but he quickly regained his composure and grinned.

"Okay, that's fine with me." _As long as I'm with you_, he added in his head, kissing his boyfriend's nose before leading him back out onto The Strip.

* * *

**I'm really starting to get into these drabbles now! It's so great being able to write out all these little ideas :) I don't really know where this one came from, I just wrote it. But yay Vegas! **

**I will definitely be uploading tomorrow, as I have one drabble done, but I think I'll mainly be focusing on Chapter 16 of Something's Coming - at least there will be one new drabble tomorrow :D**

**C xx**


	9. Father's Day

**It's the 17th June which means it's Father's Day! And with such a date I thought it appropriate to write a little drabble of the boys to highlight this day, so here is a little bit of daddies!Klaine :D**

* * *

Kurt was awoken by loud whispers from the other side of the bedroom door. As he was slowly woke up and got further away from sleep, he became aware of little footsteps running around on the landing. Under his arm Blaine was still sleeping; his ability to sleep through a thunderstorm coming to his rescue.

"Babs! Stop it, you'll wake them up!" A loud whisper came from beyond the door.

Kurt smiled as he heard a faint rustling beyond the door and nudged his husband awake. Blaine groaned into his pillow before snuggling further into Kurt's side, his left leg wrapping around Kurt's right as he buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, being a lot more successful in keeping his voice quiet than his children were. "Blaine, you gotta wake up. The kids are outside, and I think they're going to be coming in pretty soon." Blaine finally began to stir as Kurt stroked his cheek with his thumb, occasionally moving his hand up to play with the mop of curls on Blaine's head.

"Huh?" Blaine lifted his head slightly and looked up at Kurt, squinting slightly in the morning light.

"Wake up," Kurt repeated, finding his husband's lazy, just-woken state absolutely adorable. "It's-"

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, DADDIES!" Kurt was cut off by two children, a boy and a girl, bursting into the room and launching themselves onto the bed. For a few minutes, the whole bed was a muddle of duvet and giggling forms, but after it all died down the scene was really quite relaxing.

Blaine and Kurt were sat up with their backs against the headboard, two children draped across their laps. In Kurt's arms lay the youngest, Babs. Her full name was actually Barbra Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, named so after Kurt's mother and his idol Barbra Streisand. Next to them lay Blaine, and bouncing up and down on his lap was their son, Hayden Toronto Hummel-Anderson.

Hayden was clutching a present in his hands, desperately trying to force it into Blaine's as he repeatedly told them to 'hurry up and open it, sleepy heads!', whilst Babs was holding onto two cards in one hand, absent-mindedly sucking her other thumb.

Kurt let Blaine open the present as he rubbed small circles on his daughter's back, but gasped when he saw that their children had gone to the effort of getting them matching bow ties.

He and Blaine looked at each other, eyes bright and smiles wide, as Blaine threw the paper away and bounced slightly with excitement. He pulled Hayden into a huge hug, the boy giggling against his chest as his dad kissed him repeatedly on the head, thanking him between kisses.

On Kurt's lap Babs was giggling happily, pulling herself up and wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you like it, Daddy K?" She asked, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt his eyes start to fill with tears as he nodded and smiled.

"I love it," He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," He pulled away. "Both of you. They're… gorgeous!"

"G'andma Carole helped us pick them out." Hayden beamed, picking one up and putting it to Blaine's neck and admiring it. "Looks good on you, Daddy B."

"Oh, thank you little man!" Blaine laughed, kissing his son again on the cheek.

Kurt looked back down to the bow ties that now lay in between his and Blaine's bodies, admiring the turquoise material with faint silver swirl patterns across it. He leant across and kissed Hayden on the head whispering another 'Thank you' against his hair, and there was a brief awkward moment as Hayden and Babs switched, transferring from one father's lap to the other.

And then Kurt was sat with Hayden and Blaine with Babs, cuddling together as a family as they softly spoke about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Yay :) Okay so I hope you all wish your own dads a Happy Father's Day - I texted my Dad this morning and sent him a card earlier in the week :) - and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter/drabble/whatever I should call this :)**

**C xx**


	10. Caught in the Rain

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a new drabble in a while! I've been caught up writing Something's Coming, and now I'm on my summer holidays (I have 10 weeks off :D) me and my friends have been meeting up outside school and stuff which has taken me away from my writing :( Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Blaine hated the rain.

He winced as yet another car drove through a huge puddle without slowing down first, resulting in him getting splashed by a huge wave of water. Not that he wasn't already drenched; it had been raining for the past several hours, and when Blaine found that his carpool had decided to take off early with no explanation, he had been left to walk home from the office in the pouring rain. Sure, he could have taken the subway, but the universe decided that that would be too easy and reminded him that he'd taken his card out of his wallet the other day when searching for that $5 he owed his roommate, Wes. And seeing as there was no way Wes would be able to come and pick him up right now, he had to walk.

And by now Blaine's legs were in agony because his jeans were clutching his thighs, and not in a good way. He was cold and wet, and he still had a good twenty minutes until he got home. And then he would have the oh-so-joyous task of having to peel off all of his clothes before being able to warm himself up in the shower.

He could hear the sound of another car approaching and looked up from the pavement to see its headlights coming towards him. He squinted into the light before looking down again; at least that was he wouldn't get the water in his face.

But, to his surprise, he never _did_ get splashed by the car, because it slowly came to a halt just before the large puddle that Blaine was passing. Blaine was relieved to see that there was still at least one decent human being who would spare him another roadside shower, and waved towards the car by means of saying 'thank you'. He carried on walking, and the drumming of the rain on the pavement nearly cancelled out the musical voice that called to out to him from inside the car.

"Excuse me?" Blaine stopped in his tracks and took a double take, stooping to look into the car to see a rather handsome chestnut-haired man smiling back at him. "Can I give you a lift at all?" He smiled, and Blaine had to remind himself to _speak_ and not _stare._

"I-I think I'm going the other way to you," He stuttered, the rain pushing his curls down into his eyes. "I wouldn't want to take up your time."

"Oh, don't be silly!" The man smiled, letting out a small, musical laugh. "You really think I'd be so mean as to leave you to walk in the rain? Get in, come on." He leant across the gear stick and opened the passenger side door, leaving Blaine no room to argue.

Blaine clambered in, lifting his satchel off over his shoulder and setting it down by his feet, before pulling the door closed and clicking his seatbelt into place.

"I'm Kurt," The man smiled, holding out a hand. Blaine took it gently and marvelled at how soft this man's skin was before remembering to reply.

"Blaine." He shivered just as he opened his mouth from the contact between them, making his voice crack slightly when he spoke. Kurt frowned and Blaine blushed, taking his hand back.

"You must be freezing!" Kurt exclaimed, still frowning as he started to pull away from the sidewalk after Blaine informed him of his address, stuttering again as he did so. "How long have you been in the rain?"

"A-about half an hour?" It came out as more of a question than answer because Blaine wasn't exactly sure what this 'Kurt' guy's reaction would be to hearing how long he'd endured the downpour.

"Jesus!" Kurt whispered, his eyes widening as he took a detour from wherever he was going to take Blaine to his apartment. "Right, as soon as you get home you _have_ to get out of those clothes and have a nice hot shower, okay?" Despite the fact that he had literally just met this guy, Blaine felt as if Kurt was someone he'd known for ages and chuckled at his demands.

"Okay, I will."

"Promise?" Kurt smiled as he asked the question just as he pulled up outside Blaine's building. Blaine turned to him and smiled, feeling a knot in his stomach at having to say goodbye so soon.

"Promise. Thank you for the ride," Kurt waved him off and assured him it was fine. "Maybe… maybe I could see you again sometime?" Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before blushing profusely and looking at his hands. He'd never asked anyone out before, let alone a guy he'd just met five minutes ago, and his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest as he waited for an answer.

"I'd love to," Blaine felt himself relax at hearing Kurt speak, and looked up to see him just as red as he was, but somehow on Kurt it looked utterly adorable. They swapped numbers and agreed to meet up 'sometime'; whenever that was, Blaine didn't care. Blaine climbed out of the car, threw his satchel back over his shoulder and ran for the protection of the doorway, turning back to wave at Kurt before unlocking the door and going in.

Blaine loved the rain.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this - I got two of my friends to pick a random number each because I couldn't choose which of my drabble ideas to write, and one of the chosen ones was this. I need to write the other one now, and I'll probably upload that tomorrow as well as chapter 17 of Something's Coming :) 3 **

**C xx**


	11. New Kid

Being the first into the classroom, Blaine went straight over to the teacher's desk to introduce himself. "Hi," The teacher looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Are you Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded, too scared to speak any words. "Right, well, it's great to meet you, Blaine, I'm Mr Schuester," The man held his hand out and Blaine hesitantly shook it; he wasn't used to the teachers being so… friendly. "But you can just call me Mr Schue; everyone else does. Let me just get you an exercise book and then I'll show you to your seat." He stood up and moved over to the stock cupboard as the rest of the students flooded into the room around Blaine.

Mr Schuester came back over with a pale green exercise book and gestured for Blaine to follow him. He placed the book down on a desk next to where a group of girls – and one guy – were all whispering amongst themselves.

"Blaine, you'll be sat here next to Kurt. Kurt?" Mr Schuester turned to the small group and the only boy turned around. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when the boy smiled at him. "Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson, he's new here and this is first day. I want you to make him feel welcome."

"Oh I will, sir." Kurt's eyes hadn't left Blaine's since he'd turned around, and Blaine flushed red when he saw the flirtatious smile on the chestnut-haired boy's lips. Satisfied, Mr Schuester turned away and walked back to front of the classroom and Blaine sank into his seat next to Kurt. He wanted to look over at him so that he could drown himself in those deep, glasz eyes, but he was scared to because he could still feel Kurt staring at him.

"It must suck," Kurt suddenly said, making Blaine jump in his seat and finally turn to look at him. Kurt was leaning back in his chair, one arm draped over the back whilst the other rested on his desk, and he was _smirking_ at Blaine.

"E-excuse me?" If being the new kid wasn't bad enough, Blaine was now also sitting next to a devilishly handsome guy who made no sense.

"Your first lesson being History and all; it must really suck." Blaine figured that this was the closest he was going to get to an explanation and chuckled. He didn't mind History, but if pretending to not be too keen on it now meant that he'd have something to talk about with Kurt, he could always just say that he'd warmed up to it later on.

"Oh, yeah, it does kinda suck." He smiled and Kurt returned it, making Blaine's tummy go all funny at the sight. "But I do kind of like History, so it's not that bad." Kurt arched an eyebrow and Blaine cursed internally. "I mean, if I get to sit next to you it can't be _that_ bad can it?" Blaine quickly tried to amend his answer, but turned an even deeper shade of red when he realised that he'd started _flirting_ with this guy who looked like he was _well_ out of Blaine's league. Kurt, who had so far been incredibly composed and confident, blushed slightly and looked away, but Blaine was relieved to see that he was still smiling.

Kurt turned back to say something but decided against it, instead scribbling something down in his notebook. He ripped out the page and handed it to Blaine, who was shocked to see Kurt's phone number written out in an elegant font across the paper. He looked up to Kurt, who smiled softly as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Okay class, let's get started!" Blaine opened his mouth to talk but was cut-off by Mr Schuester choosing _now_ of all times to start the lesson. He grinned at Kurt and folded up the piece of paper, slipping it into his pocket; he would add it to his phone later.

* * *

**Okay so this one is slightly shorter, and *again* I'm not too keen on the ending, but I'm sure it is actually okay. I finished this last night, and even though it wasn't as late as some other nights when I've finished writing, I decided to leave it until today because my sleeping is all over the place now I'm off school. I'll be updating Something's Coming around 7pm (GMT) tonight, and I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this drabble and the new chapter of SC! **

**C xx**


	12. Paris

**Ohmygod I haven't uploaded a drabble in a whiel and I was feeling really bad about it but I had to get some translations checked, so a big 'THANK YOU' to RainySunnyEnding for checking the french for me :) I'll put the translations in at the bottom - they may not be accurate but it's the gist of what I meant :)**

* * *

"Okay, so _this_ is _incredibly_ romantic," Kurt gasped as he stared out at the twinkling lights of Paris. "I can't believe I'm finally here! I've wanted to come to Paris for years, and now it's even better," He turned to look at where his boyfriend was leaning against the base of the king-size bed in their hotel room. "Because I get to come with you."

"Too right you do," Blaine grinned cheekily, his hazel eyes dark with a passion that just never seemed to leave him whenever he was around Kurt. Kurt slapped his arm playfully as Blaine pulled him in closer, his hands resting on Kurt's waist.

"I didn't mean like _that_," Kurt rolled his eyes but blushed all the same; a quality about him that Blaine just _adored_. "Although, I wouldn't mind you proving _your_ point later." He added huskily, staring into Blaine's eyes as his hands traced from where they sat on his boyfriend's shoulders, down his back and then back up under his jacket. Blaine arched an eyebrow, his eyes growing even darker as he leant in, tantalizingly slow.

_This is heaven,_ Kurt thought to himself. _I'm in a hotel room in Paris with my drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, who is currently causing my knees to buckle because he knows _just _how to kiss me…_

A knock on the door made Kurt pull away and take a step backwards away from Blaine, who whined slightly from being interrupted. Kurt walked over to the door and opened it to find a concierge holding one of his bags.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je crois ce sac vous êtes?" He held the bag out with a wide smile, and Kurt eyed the bag, realising that it was one of his own. Behind him, Blaine was watching and stared dumbly at the concierge; Kurt had forgotten that he spoke Italian but _not_ French. _Well, Mr Anderson_, Kurt thought smugly to himself. _I'm about to give you a little shock_. He smiled up at the concierge.

"Ah, oui, il est. Merci beaucoup. Où avez-vous le trouver?" Kurt heard Blaine scoff behind him and felt a strong, smug pride inside for not telling Blaine that he was fluent in French, something that he knew Blaine probably wouldn't drop for a while but it was worth it just to have such an innocent conversation in a language that Blaine didn't understand.

"Je crois que vous avez laissé l'en bas, dans le vestibule, monsieur." The concierge replied, looking a little shocked at Kurt's immaculate French but his smile growing wider. "Nous avons eu à le verifier, cependant. J'espère que vous ne dérangez pas, mais un peu des autres personnes qui restent ici ont été très prudents."

Kurt nodded and the concierge moved to bring the bag into the room. Kurt stepped to the side and allowed him in, keeping their conversation flowing as the concierge put the bag down with their other luggage. Kurt recognized it as the one he had used for the little things he hadn't been able to fit in his other two bags, things like Blaine's hair gel (not that Kurt was going to let him wear it; he just bought it along to end Blaine's tantrum of not being allowed his hair gel with him), his own moisturizing products, a few pairs of shoes and some guide books; nothing embarrassing, thankfully. "Non, je comprends. Merci pour rentrer le." He went into his pocket and got €5 out, slipping it to the concierge as they shook hands.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, monsieur." He grinned as he made his way back out of the room. "Avez un bon séjour." And with that he was gone, leaving a smug Kurt and a very confused Blaine alone again. Kurt shut the door quietly and turned to Blaine.

"We left a bag downstairs," He explained, even though it was quite an obvious situation. "They had to check it first but they bought it up for us."

"Yeah, I kinda got that," Blaine took a few steps forward, but didn't go any closer. He was still processing the fact that his boyfriend could speak _fluent French_, and had _somehow_ forgotten to tell him about it. "Can we just, rewind a bit? Since when do you speak fluent French?" He wasn't angry, just confused and a little hurt.

"I learnt it at school," Kurt answered, blushing slightly. "And I really liked it so I did one of those 'teach yourself' courses over a summer and then me and Rachel went to Nice for two weeks after we finished NYADA." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought you said you hadn't been to France before?" Now Blaine was a little angry, but his annoyance was only fuelled by even more confusion. Had Kurt _lied_ to him?

"No, I said I'd never been to _Paris_ before," Kurt corrected him. "And anyway, I barely spoke any French during those two weeks anyway. That was the first and only time I've ever been here before, and _this_ is much better. _By far_." He explained and gestured at the room around them, keeping his voice calm so as not to spark an argument; this was supposed to be a _romantic_ fortnight of just him and Blaine being together, and so the sooner he got this little misunderstanding out of the way, the better.

"Right," Blaine took a few seconds to process this new information before taking a few steps closer to Kurt, enough to close the gap between them and let him wrap his arms back around Kurt's waist. "So… what do you suggest we do know? You know, to clear the air of this teeny misunderstanding."

"You could always tell me how amazing I am for speaking French." Kurt said, but it was more of a joke than an actual suggestion. He giggled slightly, not expecting Blaine to take him seriously and went to give a proper answer – something along the lines of dinner, a twilit walk around the Eiffel Tower, or any other cliché activity for a couple to do in Paris – when he was cut off by the sensation of lips pressed against his own. When Blaine pulled away, Kurt was blushing and panting slightly at having been caught so off guard.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered in reply. "So much."

* * *

**Translations**

_Excuse me, sir. I believe that this bag is yours?_

_Ah, yes it is. Where did you find it?_

_I think you left it downstairs in the hall (lobby) sir. We had to check it, though. A few other people here were being very careful._

_No, I understand. Thank you for returning it._

_It's no problem, sir. Have a good stay._

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway, even if the frnech wasn't spot on but who cares, right? All that matters is that Klaine is together and in lovesies :)**

**Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now - it's half one in the morning right now and I'm kinda tired...**

**See you soon! C xx**


	13. Drunk

**I finished this at about ten past ****eleven last night, but decided to wait until morning to upload it :)**

* * *

"Kurt, no more."

"Oh come _on_, Rach," Kurt moaned. "This is a _party_; people are supposed to drink here." Kurt flung his arms out around him, and Rachel glanced about to see that he was right; she appeared to be the only sober one left out of the New Directions. Couples were dotted about all over the room in varying positions; Mike and Tina were still dancing in the middle of the room, occasionally stealing kisses before performing some elaborate move or another; Brittany and Santana were strewn across one of the sofas that lined the walls, Brittany resting her head on Santana's chest as the Latina lazily stroked her blonde hair; Sam and Mercedes were tucked away in a corner, hungrily kissing and scrabbling against each other, the occasional moan heard above the music that was still playing loudly; and Rory and Sugar were swaying together to the side of the Mike and Tina, despite the fact that _all_ of the music was fast, loud and upbeat.

And then there were the Singles; Puck was randomly dancing as he walked around the room, a can of something in his hand and his shades on upside down; Quinn was passed out on one of the other sofas on the opposite side of the room to Santana and Brittany, a half-empty bottle still in her hand as she slept; Kurt was twirling around Rachel, singing loudly and trying to get her to dance by grabbing her hands and swaying them side to side, skipping away to dance on his own when she refused; and Finn was shuffling around behind her, tapping out a rhythm with his fingers against the air in front of him with his eyes closed, occasionally stopping just to revel in the music.

Rachel stood in the centre of it all, just watching everyone enjoy their own personal parties. She had seen her friends drunk before at the house party she had held the previous year; that was when they had all met Blaine and Rachel had ended up kissing him in Spin the Bottle. Now Kurt and Blaine were dating, and had been for nearly ten months. Blaine was going to come tonight, but had been called back to Westerville by his parents at the last minute, insisting Kurt go without him. Kurt had initially been quieter than usual, missing Blaine always made him sad, but as the alcohol had begun to flow he had livened up. There was a brief twenty minutes when he was sobbing uncontrollably into Quinn's shoulder, but he was soon grinning and dancing again after he downed another beer.

Rachel watched Kurt as he started to repeat his Single Ladies routine in the middle of the floor, and knew that he was _way_ too drunk; he had sworn to her that he would never do it again, and if he did she had the right to film it and make him watch it until he cried. Pulling out her phone she checked the time; 1:48am. Blaine would probably be asleep, but no doubt back at the Hudson-Hummel house where he had been staying over the school term, even though they were now well into summer break. She hesitated over the dial button once she found Blaine in her contacts, but when she looked up to see Kurt beginning to unbutton his shirt she pressed it without a further thought.

"Kurt, honey, don't do that." Rachel called out as the dial tone filled her right ear. Kurt stopped to look at her, eyes wide and innocent, and she pointed to his shirt. He looked down and realised what he was doing, blushing before dropping his hands and continuing with his dancing.

"Hello?" A groggy voice made Rachel jump, and she remembered that she had been phoning Blaine.

"Blaine, hi," She said his name quietly so that Kurt couldn't hear her. "Sorry for calling so late. Were you asleep?"

"Barely," Blaine chuckled. "I only got in about half an hour ago. How's Kurt?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh, God. He's that bad?"

"How did you-?"

"Rachel, I'm his boyfriend," Blaine chuckled into the phone. "I've been out with him enough times to know that whenever someone hesitates to answer that question he is _beyond_ wasted." Rachel smiled, but Blaine was right; Kurt was seriously getting out of control. "Want me to come pick him up?" Blaine offered, saving Rachel the awkward task of having to ask the question first.

"Would you mind?" Rachel bit her lip, watching on as Kurt proceeded to get in between Mike and Tina and start dancing with them. Luckily they were drunk enough to accept it, but Rachel still cringed as she watched.

"Of course not," Blaine laughed, and Rachel could hear the distant jingle of keys, followed by a thud as the front door was shut. "I'll be ten minutes." Rachel went to hang up before she heard Blaine desperately calling her name. "Rachel? Rach, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. What is it?"

"Keep Kurt as calm as possible. Get him calm and _then_ tell him I'm coming to get him. Otherwise he'll freak out on you – trust me, it happened at a Warblers party last year when I had to go out to get more food. Kurt got all upset and then when Wes told him I was coming back from the store he went nuts!" Blaine laughed fondly at the memory and Rachel regarded her friend in a completely different way: she had never imagined Kurt to be an extreme drunk, hopping around the emotional scale at the flick of a switch.

"Will do." Rachel put her phone back in her pocket when Blaine hung up, moving slowly over to Kurt, who was now dancing with Puck. "Kurt," She called his name but he carried on dancing. "KURT!" Rachel had to shout over the music, Puck and Kurt deciding to dance right next to a speaker. They both stopped and blinked at her. Kurt took in her stern glare and shuffled over to her, Puck carrying on dancing when he realised he wasn't the one in trouble.

Kurt started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt which was now unbuttoned all the way down apart from the very last button. Rachel couldn't help but notice how toned he was now, obviously having grown up since being with Blaine, and moved to pull his shirt together so that his pale torso was no longer on show. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt whispered, looking at the floor. He looked up at Rachel, his eyes wide. "I was just having fun…" He trailed off and sat down on the floor. Rachel lowered herself down next to him, pulling him in close and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong," Rachel soothed. "I just thought that you must be tired from all that _amazing_ dancing you were doing."

"I am pretty sleepy…" Kurt yawned, snuggling into Rachel's shoulder. In a matter of seconds he was asleep, curling up next to her and sighing softly.

Ten minutes later Blaine walked in, most of the New Directions having quickly passed out. The only person still dancing was Finn; with his eyes shut he hadn't realised that everyone else had decided to sleep and so he was still shuffling around, content in his own little world. Blaine arched an eyebrow at him before shaking his head and moving over to Rachel and a sleeping Kurt.

"Woah," Blaine breathed, softly stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "He must have been dancing like mad to fall asleep that quickly." He muttered to himself, but in the close proximity Rachel still heard him and chuckled. "How bad did it get?" Blaine glanced at her before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. Without saying a word Rachel gently indicated to Kurt's shirt, which had now fallen open again. "Oh." Blaine blushed, as if on behalf of his unconscious boyfriend and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'd better get him home."

After a bit of awkward shuffling Blaine stood up carrying Kurt bridal style, grunting slightly at the dead weight in his arms. "Do you want me to take Finn, too?" Both Blaine and Rachel glanced over to Finn, still oblivious to anyone else, and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'll look after him; it's okay." She smiled at Blaine and then looked to Kurt. "I just thought it might be best to get Kurt home – he'd rather wake up in his own bed with the hangover he's going to get in the morning!"

Blaine laughed and agreed, turning to walk Kurt out to his car. Rachel followed him and held the door open for him before saying goodnight and closing the door behind her, watching from the window as Blaine carefully put Kurt in the passenger seat before running around to the driver's side and driving away.

* * *

***giggles* Okay so I love drunk!Kurt! I've got a few other ideas that involve Kurt being drunk someway or another, with or without Blaine, but I'll make sure I spread them out a bit :)**

**C xx**


	14. Spin the Bottle

**Okay guys, I'm gonna ask that you try and review this one especially, because I'm _really_ nervous about it. My fabulous friend RainySunnyEnding read this for me, and she told me it was fine. And so here you are, reading it :) You have her to thank for this!**

**C xx**

* * *

"I'm not sure about this you guys," Kurt muttered as the group settled in a circle.

"What are you on about, Hummel?" Puck almost growled, the alcohol in his system causing his mood to shift quicker than usual.

"Well, we're all couples here," Kurt indicated round the circle, taking in Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, Puck and Quinn and finally, settling his eyes on his own boyfriend who sat to his right, Blaine. "Won't it get awkward?"

Tina and Rachel giggled at the same time, pointing and laughing at each other at their accidental synchronisation. Soon all the girls were laughing, just at each other's drunken states, with the boys all joining in soon after. Even Blaine was laughing along, although by this point Kurt was sure that none of them _actually_ knew what was funny. Kurt, being the most sober of the group, glanced around uncomfortably as everyone else seemed to fall about in giggles around him. _Have they had something I haven't?_ Kurt cautiously sniffed the air around him but all he could smell was the alcohol emanating from all of them.

Soon the laughter died down apart from Rachel still sniggering into Finn's shirt, and all attention turned to the empty bottle lying on the floor in the centre of the circle.

"Who goes first?" Sam asked, looking eagerly around the circle, all of them waiting for someone to make the first move and for the fun to start.

"Hummel can start," Even though he was sat down, Puck swayed as he pointed towards Kurt. "He was the one who questioned the awesomeness of Spin the Bottle." Everyone cheered at Puck's ruling, all eyes on Kurt as they waited for the game to start. Cautiously Kurt reached out and grabbed the bottle, steadying his hand and getting ready to spin.

Blaine decided that this was the opportune moment for him to give Kurt's ass a squeeze, making the taller boy yelp and spin the bottle before he was ready. Blaine, who seemed to have completely forgotten about the game, was chuckling at Kurt's reaction and moving in to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck. He froze when he heard whooping from next to him where the game was taking place, and suddenly remembered that Kurt was the one who had spun the bottle. He looked down to see where the bottle was pointing, suddenly feeling incredibly protective of Kurt and understanding his earlier worries of things getting awkward.

But both Kurt and Blaine were pleasantly surprised to see that the neck of the bottle was pointing towards Blaine's knee. Blaine felt himself instantly relax; he couldn't be jealous of anyone kissing his boyfriend if he was the one doing it.

He turned to Kurt, eyes dark and hungry with desire, and saw Kurt's eyes gain the twinkle to them that Blaine only ever saw in the bedroom. Blaine badly wanted to just pounce, pin Kurt to the floor and kiss him the way they only ever did in private, and even then it was rare that they got that far before one of them pulled away for the temptation being too strong. But Blaine had to abide by the rules; Kurt had spun him, and so Kurt had to kiss _him_, not the other way around. Blaine shifted so that they inches apart, their breaths mixing and their eyes burning into the other boy's.

And then Kurt was on him. Not just their lips touching and a hand higher up his thigh than he was expecting, but Kurt was actually _on_ him. Blaine's back was flat on the floor, his head luckily landing on the corner of one of the many pillows and cushions that littered the floor, and Kurt was crawling on top of him. Their bodies flush against each other caused their hips to collide, both of them gasping at the friction as their erections rubbed together. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and pressed their mouths together, their teeth clashing in their haste. Blaine dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend as he urgently deepened the kiss. Blaine's hands soon found Kurt's ass, squeezing firmly as Kurt's hand slid between them, pulling at Blaine's belt and whining when it wouldn't budge.

The rest of the group were sat staring at them, laughing and whooping as Kurt and Blaine sank into their own private world, oblivious to the rest of the group and the game around them.

* * *

**Was that okay? I hope it was! **

**Chapter 18 of Something's Coming is going up tonight! :D**

**C xx**


	15. Cookies

"Kuuurt! Can we make cookies now?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes where he sat at his desk. He had been working on his assignment all morning and had been able to keep Blaine entertained with Disney movies. But now, as the credits for Mulan filled the screen, Blaine was yearning for something else to do.

"Kuuurt!" Kurt turned in his desk chair to see Blaine draped across his bed gazing at him with big puppy eyes.

"What?" Kurt repressed a giggle as Blaine groaned and turned over, burying his face in the pillows and kicking his feet against the bed like a child having a tantrum. Kurt walked over to the bed and perched on the edge next to Blaine. He placed his hand softly in the small of Blaine's back and rubbed it in small circles, knowing that it would calm his boyfriend down almost instantly.

Blaine mumbled something incoherent into the pillows, causing Kurt to have to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing. Blaine was acting like a child, and Kurt adored it.

"What was that?" He asked softly. "I don't talk pillow."

Blaine rolled over and looked up at him, trying to hide his smile as he pouted. "I wanna make cookies with you."

* * *

**I got a prompt yesterday in a review for Kurt to send Blaine on a Scavenger Hunt and I loved it so much I wrote it in just under 4 hours :) However, because it's so goddamn adorable (and rather long) I'm going to save it for a milestone - for Drabble 20 (which will be chapter 21 due to the petition), so that means, after this one, I need 5 more drabbles to fill the gaps. I have a few prompts from my friends, but if you guys could give me some as well it'll mean that I'll have loads to write and keep these drabbles going :)**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**C xx**


	16. Scavenger Hunt

**Okay, so this is the drabble that I said I was going to upload as the 20th drabble, but I just can't seem to think of any _short_ ones to fill the gaps. eagleshorty2011, who suggested this idea to me, also suggested another situation where Kurt and Blaine find a puppy, but I started writing it and straight away i could tell it would be longer than I expected. No worries though, because these drabbles are really here for Klaine ideas that I don't think will make good multichapter fics, or just little ideas I get. I am gonna try and write more of them, but I'm really focusing on Something's Coming right now - it's getting exciting over there.**

**Anyway, eagleshorty2011, this is for you :) xx**

* * *

The sunlight streaming into the room woke me up gently, pulling me from sleep and towards consciousness as I rolled over to wrap my arms around my boyfriend. My arm slowly slid across the sheets in search of the body that should have been next to mine and I jolted up in panic when my hand met nothing but empty space.

"Kurt?" My throat was hoarse from sleep but that wasn't of much concern to me right now. Clearing my throat on autopilot I looked frantically around the room for any signs of Kurt, but the only thing different about our bedroom was a note pinned to the wall opposite me. It was right in my line of vision, and that was how I knew that Kurt was up to something; he'd planned this.

I stumbled slightly as I got out of bed; a pair of my shoes that I thought had been in the wardrobe sat neatly under my feet. As I stood up I noticed an outfit hung on the outside of the wardrobe; my black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and my red cardigan were all hung in the order that I would put them on in. Kurt was definitely up to something.

With a newfound excitement coursing through my veins I jumped up and plucked the note off of the wall, admiring my name in Kurt's elegant handwriting before opening it.

_Blaine,  
Today is six months until our seventh anniversary together as a couple, and so I'm going to treat you to a bit of an adventure. I left you asleep in bed this morning, which I know you don't like me doing but it was necessary. You see, today _you_ are going on a Scavenger Hunt, and I am your prize (you lucky thing). _

I smiled fondly at his words, but started to bounce up and down with excitement. Where was he? I desperately wanted to know, to go and find him and claim my prize, but this was Kurt; he wasn't going to make it easy for me. Disgruntled but motivated, I continued reading.

_Now, I've laid clues around town, each of them leading you closer to me. You __must__ follow them, or this won't work and it will all be ruined. Okay?_

Okay.

_Good. _

_Get dressed and follow the clues._

_The first clue is in the kitchen. Go!_

_K xx_

The note ended there, and it took me a few seconds to realise that I should be doing something. I hastily got dressed in the outfit Kurt had hung up for me in less than 3 minutes, desperate to find the first clue and begin the 'Scavenger Hunt'. I couldn't stop myself from running to the bedroom door, heading towards the kitchen. Giggling at the excitement of it all I rushed into the kitchen, still clutching the first note in my hand, and searched wildly for the second. It was held up on the front of the fridge by a picture magnet; one of me and Kurt on holiday last year, me hugging Kurt from behind as we both grinned widely at the camera. I carefully lifted the magnet and retrieved the note, placing the magnet back on the fridge as I eagerly opened the paper.

_So here's your first clue; __the first place is somewhere we go quite a lot, whether it's just for lunch while we're out or for a romantic dinner to mark a special occasion. I know you love it here, and so this is your first step towards finding me. If you need any more hints, check the calendar: April 17th._

_K xx_

I span around to find the calendar, which was pinned up on the notice board by the kitchen door, and even though I already knew where I was headed I just _had_ to check. I've always been inquisitive, and that's probably why Kurt thought that this was such a good idea; he knew I wouldn't be able to resist and I'd follow it through 'til the end. _Especially_ if he was my reward.

Glancing at the calendar my suspicions were confirmed; there, in the little box for April 17th, was written '_Dinner Bstix – 7pm_' in Kurt's unmistakable scrawl. I ran out the door, nearly forgetting to grab my keys as I went, and rushed down the stairs and out onto the street. I hailed a taxi – I was _way_ too excited to drive – and told him to go to BreadStix, mine and Kurt's favourite restaurant in town, and to get there ASAP.

My leg was bouncing as I drummed my thigh with my left hand, still clutching the first two notes in my right. When I caught my reflection in the driver's rear view mirror I suddenly noticed the permanent grin on my face. I also realized that I hadn't gelled my hair down that morning before I left, my hair a mass of black curls on my head. I blushed at the sight before remembering that Kurt _loved_ my curls, even if I didn't, and he had probably even figured out that this would happen; my excitement would get the better of me and I would leave before I remembered, and by then it would be too late.

My heart was in my mouth when we arrived at BreadStix, and I threw my money at the driver and told him to keep the change. I ran into the restaurant without a moment's hesitation to find it quiet and practically empty apart from an elderly couple having brunch near one of the windows.

"Can I help you?" A smiling waitress came over, her eyes alight. What the hell was I supposed to say? _Uh, my boyfriend left me a note and told me to come here?_

Yes, that's exactly what I said.

"Ah, yes." She nodded, her grin getting even wider. "Blaine Anderson?" Her hand started to move towards a piece of paper tucked into her apron, and my heart started jumping around in my chest as I nodded, my mouth too dry to use words. She handed me the piece of paper, her eyes glistening slightly with the beginnings of tears. "You have a wonderful boyfriend." And then she walked away, leaving me stood with the piece of paper in my hand. I quickly opened it and read:

_Yay! You found it! Now for Clue Number Two; When I Get You Alone sometimes we still joke about what you did here, but I know you're still embarrassed by it. However, if you want to find me, you're going to have to go back here. Just to warn you, there's some road works on the way, so make sure you mind the GAP and hurry up!_

_K xx_

I couldn't help but groan: I hadn't stepped foot in a GAP for eight years, and now not only was Kurt making me go into one but he was making me go into _the_ one; the one where I got the Warblers, including Kurt, to help me serenade my crush, Jeremiah. I still felt incredibly guilty for getting him fired, and I hoped that there would be no-one still working there who remembered me.

I hailed another taxi out on the street and told him where to go. I was still trying to figure out what this was all for, why Kurt was making me traipse around Lima just to find him. Not that I was complaining; it was all very exciting and I loved Kurt for doing it, but I couldn't help but keep wondering _why_. However, my thoughts were cut short when we halted outside the GAP that made me cringe, and after paying the taxi driver I excitedly made my way inside.

Knowing now that employees were all involved in this hunt, I made my way over to the Customer Services desk and told them the situation. As soon as I said that my boyfriend had sent me here, the girl behind the desk squeaked happily and thrust another piece of paper in my direction. A small group of other employees were loitering nearby, all obviously aware of what was going on.

_You're getting warmer! Clue Number 3; I'm not going to need to say much for this one... Where did you first tell me that you loved me?_

_K xx_

_P.S - If you don't remember this I will __not__ be happy with you, Blaine Anderson._

How could I forget? The Lima Bean, of course! I quickly thanked all of the staff around me, all of whom wished me luck, and I dodged through some of the early shoppers to make my way back onto the street. All this running around was making me tired, and I fell into the backseat of the third taxi I had been in that morning.

The Lima Bean was quiet at this time in the morning, and the rich smell of coffee made my mouth water, but I couldn't stop now – I was so close to finding Kurt now. I didn't even have to ask this time; being a regular in here with Kurt meant that most of the staff knew me anyway, and before I could comprehend what was happening a piece of paper was thrust into my hand.

Dazedly I opened it, hoping that this was the final clue to finding my baby again.

_That's right: The Lima Bean- our __favourite__ coffee destination! Now for your final clue:_

_Dalton._

_K xx_

Dalton? But Dalton was all the way out in Westerville! It would take me just over an hour and a half to get there, and that was if there was no traffic. Was Kurt trying to kill me by making me endure such a long journey when I was _this_ excited?

But I couldn't give up now, not when I knew that he was waiting for me. Clutching the note in my right hand along with the others, I got into what I hoped would be the last taxi I would have to see that day. I gave him my destination before leaning back on the seat, my eyes fluttering closed as my running around got the better of me.

"Excuse me?" A gruff voice woke me up, and for a second I started to panic before remembering I was in the back of a taxi. "We're here." Looking out the window I saw the familiar buildings of Dalton Academy and remembered why I was here; my Scavenger Hunt, the clues that all led me to Kurt. I laughed happily and climbed out of the car, thrusting a few notes into the driver's hand before sprinting towards the entrance.

I was disappointed to see the entrance hall completely empty; not a student or teacher was in sight, not a sound to be heard. I wanted to cry. In that moment right then I wanted to fall to the floor and cry. Had I missed Kurt? Was this all some stupid game? I didn't understand. I leant forward on my knees, doubled over and trying to catch my breath, when I looked up and saw it.

On the fourth step of the large, spiraling staircase sat a small envelope. I knew that step; that was the step on which Kurt had stood when we met. I walked towards it slowly, steeling my nerves for what this could possibly say. What if this was all some game? What if Kurt was breaking up with me, and he'd done all of this to get me out of the apartment while he changed the locks and threw my stuff out onto the street?

My heart was in the pit of my stomach when I picked up the envelope with shaking fingers, and I carefully opened it, wincing as the sound of the paper ripping echoed through the halls. Numb, I unfolded the paper.

_Eight years ago, my life was a living hell. I was thrown into dumpsters and shoved into lockers, I had slushies thrown in my face and I even had my life threatened. During the run-up to Sectionals I was sent to 'spy' on the competition, a group of dapper young gentlemen called The Dalton Academy Warblers. _

I smiled at his words, how he called The Warblers 'dapper young gentlemen', knowing full well that offstage we were the exact opposite. However I couldn't ignore the stab in my chest at remembering when Kurt had told me what he used to endure every day at school, at remembering the nightmares I had afterwards where I never got to him in time.

I shook the thoughts out of head and continued to read.

_I found myself lost amongst a sea of boys (sigh) who were all rushing towards a room somewhere within the school. I stopped a particularly good-looking young man and asked him what was going on, only to be told that the glee club - these Warblers - was insanely popular. _

_That mysterious, dark-haired boy took me by the hand, telling me that he knew a shortcut, and led me through the halls to the Senior Common Room. He then began to sing, and I realized that he was their lead singer. And my god, he was fantastic! I fell in love with him there and then, and I fell hard. _

Wait. Kurt had been in love with me since then? I knew he'd had feelings for me, but I'd only thought it to be a crush, not even realizing the full extent of his feelings when I had done my own.

_He helped me to realize that I didn't have to put up with the way I was being treated; that I could do something about it. And so I did. I transferred to Dalton Academy, became a Warbler and gained a boyfriend. A caring, loving, amazing, gorgeous boyfriend who loved me for who I was, who made me laugh, who made me feel like I could live my life properly again. _

My eyes stung at the tears forming and I roughly wiped my eyes, sniffing loudly. I didn't care that the sound was amplified in the empty space.

_And that boyfriend is you. You saved my life, Blaine. You gave me something to wake up for everyday and something to dream about at night. You gave me hope. You are my life now, and I want to spend the rest of it with you._

_Turn around._

I hesitated before turning round on the step, allowing my left hand to rest on the railing as the letter joined the other notes in my right hand.

I nearly let out a sob when I turned to see Kurt, my beautiful boyfriend, stood smiling with his hands behind his back. We both had tears in our eyes but neither of us said anything, neither of us made a move towards the other; it was like an unspoken understanding between us that told me to stay where I was. Kurt was looking even better than I remembered in a pair of black pants, a white button down and his grey waistcoat; only a few hours without him highlighted his beauty in my eyes.

He swallowed hard and I watched him, almost in slow motion, as he brought his hands in front of him and slowly lowered himself onto one knee, holding out a small, blue velvet-covered box. His glasz eyes stared into mine as he snapped the box open, revealing a shimmering silver band inside, and I involuntarily gasped. It was beautiful.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt began, his voice wavering as he spoke. "I love you with all my heart and I don't think that there is anything that could make me stop." He took a deep breath and I did the same, waiting for the words to pass his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

Unable to hold in my breath any longer I sobbed; just one, quick sob and I was breathing again. I slowly stepped forward, my hand gripping onto the railing to stop my knees from buckling beneath me. Kurt stared up at me with loving eyes and I noticed the tears gliding silently down his face, feeling my own against my cheeks as I smiled at him. He smiled back but I could tell he was uneasy, and so I knelt down beside him, took his face in my hands as he lowered the ring to allow me to move closer to him.

I leant forward and his eyes dropped to my mouth. He breathed in deeply through his nose as our lips met, sighing contentedly as I ran my tongue along his lower lip. He parted his lips and let me in, both of us now desperate for the passion, love and comfort we found in each other.

I pulled away, but only far enough back so that I could see his face again still cupped in my hands. Both of us were panting slightly, and Kurt's eyes were wide, expectantly waiting for my answer. I had known it from the start. As soon as I'd seen him I had known what was going to happen, the word already spinning round in my head crying to get out.

_Yes._

"Yes," I breathed, both of us beginning to cry as I kissed him again. "Undoubtedly yes."

* * *

_**Wheeee! **_

**That was also my first attempt at writing in 1st person, so I hope it was okay?**

**Reviews and prompts, pleeeaaassseeee :D**

**C xx**


	17. Five More Minutes

**Just an idea I had today, not really sure where it came from. Bit of angst, some strong language. And Angry!Blaine :)**

* * *

"Daddy K?" Harriet timidly knocked on the door and took a step into the room, partially hiding behind the door.

"Yes sweetie?" Kurt looked up from his computer to see his daughter's worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Harriet fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands together as she avoided looking at Kurt.

"Hattie?" Kurt rose from his chair and moved over to her, kneeling so that they were nearly the same height. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Daddy B's using his hitting bag again." She whispered. Kurt sighed and bit the inside of his lip before smiling softly at his daughter.

"Stay here, okay?" He kissed the top of her head. "I'll go and talk to him." Harriet nodded and rooted her feet firmly to the spot, nervously fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. Kurt knew that this meant trouble; if Harriet was frightened it would be because Blaine was angry, and at five years old Harriet knew the difference between angry Daddy B and training Daddy B.

Kurt made his way out to the garage, his ears picking up on the faint thuds coming from the other side of the door. He opened the door to see Blaine, sweating and grimacing, punching his punching bag hard and fast.

"Blaine?" Kurt cautiously took a step towards him, pulling the door closed behind him. Blaine continued to hit the hard leather. "Blaine, what happened?" Kurt watched as he continued, knowing that if he pushed too much Blaine would snap and take it out on him.

And so he waited for another five minutes until Blaine stopped, panting with his arms limp by his sides, until he stepped closer and rested his hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned to look at him and Kurt could see that, even though he was angry on the surface, Blaine's eyes showed that he was upset.

"_He_ called me today," Blaine whispered, gazing up at Kurt, his eyes wide and lost. "Five years of nothing, and then today he _fucking_ calls me out of the blue and expects me to just _agree_ to him meeting Harriet." Blaine turned and swiftly punched the bag again, making Kurt take a step back.

Kurt didn't have to ask who Blaine was talking about; it was obvious. Blaine had never been close to his father, but once Blaine had come out as a gay teenager any slight bond between the two of them was broken, and ever since neither of them had retained much respect for the other. When Blaine and Kurt had gotten a civil partnership seven years ago, Blaine's father had refused to attend or having anything to do with the entire ceremony. And then, two years later, when Kurt and Blaine had adopted a sweet baby girl and named her Harriet, Blaine's father had phoned once to congratulate them, but it was obvious that Blaine's mother had made him do it and so the words were cold and empty to Blaine's ears.

And now he had gotten back in touch.

"What did you say?" Kurt whispered, afraid that talking too loud would set Blaine off again.

"_No_, of course." Blaine was staring at the floor, but his voice was firm. Kurt nodded mutely before gently putting his hand back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" He asked gently, softly steering Blaine towards the door but Blaine shrugged him off.

"Five more minutes?" He asked, looking to Kurt but already shifting back towards his punching bag. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and regarded his partner with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"Five more minutes," He agreed, turning to go back into the house. "But any longer than that and I'll revoke your cuddling privileges for the rest of the week."

"But it's only Tuesday!"

"A bigger incentive for you to be on time then." Kurt smirked, shutting the door over with just enough gap for him to mumble "Love you."

"Love you, too." Blaine smiled, wiping his brow with his sleeve before turning his attention back to his punching bag.

_Five more minutes_.

* * *

**I'm trying to do more little short ones like this rather than turning them into longer ones, because they take _aggeeesss_ to write.** **Reviews/prompts _very _welcome ^^**

**C xx**


	18. Anastasia

**Really short, but I recently rediscovered this film in my cupboard and I've had the songs stuck in my head. It's a good film, you should try and watch it sometime :)**

* * *

"Kurt, I don't remember _this_ Disney film." Blaine frowned at the DVD case.

"That's because Anastasia's _not_ Disney, silly," Kurt smiled, taking the case from him and putting the disc into the DVD player. "It's 20th Century Fox. Now shush, this film is good."

Although Blaine wasn't exactly sure of the opening, he continued watching for Kurt's sake. He smiled when he heard Kurt singing along to the songs, and fell in love with _Once Upon A December_ unintentionally.

Rasputin did freak him out a little bit, and Blaine ended up hiding his face behind a pillow as he rested his head in Kurt's lap.

Kurt absent-mindedly stroked Blaine's curls, proud of the fact that he had gotten his boyfriend to ditch his hair gel, even if it was only when they were alone. _Baby steps, Kurt_, he reminded himself. _Baby steps_.

When the film finished, Blaine sat up and stretched his arms above his head, snuggling into Kurt and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"So what did you think?" Kurt smiled down at him, his hand resting on Blaine's back.

"Was good," Blaine shrugged. "But I still prefer Disney." He grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the nose. "You _always_ say that."

* * *

**Reviews/prompts? :) Xx**


	19. Thursdays

**This is for karatekid1018 - As soon as I read your idea I loved it, so I just went and wrote it for youu :D Xx**

* * *

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Blaine was sat on the sofa with Kurt snuggled into his side as they watched television when Blaine asked the question.

"But tomorrow's Thursday." Kurt scrunched his nose up at the idea, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong with Thursday?"

"I… I can't do Thursdays, Blaine. You know that." Kurt glanced up at him, eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips.

"That's true…" Kurt smiled and snuggled back down into Blaine's chest, hoping his boyfriend would just forget about it. "Why _can't_ you do Thursdays?"

"I… I do Karate on Thursdays." Kurt shrugged, still focusing on the TV as he felt Blaine tense slightly beneath him.

"You do _what_?"

"Karate," Kurt stated, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend properly. "Y'know, Martial Arts? Jackie Chan? Karate." Kurt mirrored a position that Blaine recognized from the movies as a block, but he was still comprehending that his boyfriend – his elegant, poised, slightly clumsy boyfriend – was capable of such a thing.

"S-Since when?"

"Well, when I graduated last year and decided to stay in Ohio whilst you finished your final year at McKinley," Blaine ducked his head slightly, still feeling a little guilty about him being the reason that Kurt was still living with his parents rather than off living his dreams in New York. "I thought I would take up something to keep myself… busy whilst you studied." He shrugged again, his eyes not quite meeting Blaine's.

"So you chose _Karate_?" Blaine didn't look angry, just… confused. Kurt sighed heavily, having already had this discussion with his father when he'd found out. He could almost predict Blaine's next few lines before they came out of his mouth.

_You could get hurt._

"You could've gotten injured, Kurt."

_What if you do get hurt, huh? Then what will you do?_

"What if you had, huh? Then what would you have done?"

_What about Blaine? Have you told him?_

"What about your dad? Does he know? And why didn't you _tell_ me?"

_I want you to stop, before you get hurt._

"Will you show me?"

* * *

**I think I'm going to continue this one, so that Kurt _does_ take Blaine to a Karate lesson like you requested, so look out for that... soon. Ish. ;)**

**C xx**


	20. Reading

**For RainySunnyEnding :) x**

* * *

"Blaine, stop it."

"But I've already finished. You're so slow!"

"Am not."

"Are too. Otherwise you would be ready to turn the page by now!"

Kurt was sat on the sofa with Blaine lying in his lap, his head on Kurt's chest, both of them reading the same book together. Again, Blaine tried to sneakily turn the page and continue reading, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Blaine, stop it! You're stopping me from reading it now!"

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled, sinking down into Kurt's shoulder to let his boyfriend read. He kept rereading the last few lines so that they were fresh in his memory for when Kurt turned the page, but soon he found himself revelling in the warmth of his boyfriend, the constant beating of his heart in his chest.

"There." Kurt said softly as he turned the page, nudging his shoulder slightly so that Blaine would sit up again. But Blaine shook his head and gazed at him, pushing the book away. "What?"

"I don't wanna read anymore," He smiled, his dark hazel eyes fixed to Kurt's. He leant forward and pressed their lips together, and Kurt caught on almost immediately. He parted his lips to allow his boyfriend more access, his hand going limp and the book sliding onto the floor with a thud.

"Mm – Blaine, we'll… We'll lose the page-" Kurt sat up slightly, looking at the book on the floor as Blaine's lips ghosted over his cheek and began to inch towards his neck.

"We'll find it tomorrow." Blaine mumbled against the pale skin of his boyfriend, slowly pushing him back down until his back met the armrest.

* * *

**OHMYGOD watching Wimbledon, and Andy Murray just beat Baghdatis! Gahhh so proud of him! :D**


	21. It Was Worth It

**This is really just because I was watching Wimbledon and I thought it would be cute for the boys to play together :)**

* * *

"Yes! My point!" Kurt sang, kicking his leg up behind him as Blaine scrabbled to the other side of the court, just missing the ball. Again. "Love Forty!"

"How are you so good at this?" Blaine panted, inspecting his boyfriend who seemed to be still full of energy on the other side of the net.

"I just am!" Kurt laughed, brushing some imaginary dust off of the top of his racquet. "Come on, it's your serve." He bent his knees slightly, twisting his racquet in his hands as he waited; he looked just like the pros did when Kurt and Blaine had watched them on TV.

Blaine had played tennis before, and he'd thought himself to be pretty good, too, but never against anyone like Kurt; he was like a _machine_, never missing the ball and being able to hit it with more force than Blaine had thought possible from him.

Bouncing the ball a few times, Blaine glanced up at Kurt over the net. He was so elegant, even when he was sweating and panting with his face flustered from too much moving around. The image reminded Blaine of another activity where Kurt would end up in the same state, but it was _definitely not tennis_.

Raising the ball above his head and bringing the racquet up to meet it, Blaine served with as much effort as he could muster. He was beginning to tire now, and he groaned when he saw the ball hit the net. Grouchily he shuffled forwards and grabbed the ball as it rolled back towards him, preparing himself for a second serve and the inevitable ache in his shoulders he would get tomorrow.

_At least I have a good excuse for Kurt to give me a massage later…_

The thought ran into Blaine's brain just as he started his serve, making him go into a daze and out of it again within the space of a second; just as his racquet made contact with the ball.

The ball plummeted to the ground in front of the net, and Kurt squealed in delight, jumping up and down before starting a small victory dance. Blaine watched him – unable to do much else – as Kurt began to shake his hips from side to side, his hands in fists by his chest as he celebrated his win.

Shaking his head to get his attention on _something else_, Blaine made his way over to where they had left their bags at the side of the court, grabbing his water bottle as soon as it was within reach. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt regained his composure and walked over to him, turning to face him as he swallowed.

"Sorry babe," Kurt smiled softly. "You know how competitive I get, especially at tennis."

"It's okay," Blaine returned the smile, patting his boyfriend lovingly on the back before wincing and gasping slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his eyes full of worry as he put his racquet down out the way.

"Yeah, it's just- I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder or something." Blaine winced again as he tried to move his left shoulder.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt's hands flew to his boyfriend's shoulder, rubbing gently to try and soothe the pain anyway he could. "I'm sorry. It's my fault – I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"It's fine, Kurt, seriously," Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. "It was worth it."

* * *

**Okay, so I've uploaded a few drabbles tonight - which I'm proud of - so I'm gonna head off to bed. It's... quarter to midnight while I'm writing this little note, and I promised my best friend I'd go to bed at a reasonable time tonight seeing as I've stayed up until the early hours of the morning every night this week, even as late as half four. So, because the tennis went on until 11, this is a reasonable time, right? :P**

**Night guys xx**


	22. Truth or Dare

**Good morning :) I ended up getting less sleep last night than I normally would, but I actually think I'm more awake right now because I got up earlier. That sounds weird but I swear it's true! :D**

* * *

"Guys, it's _tradition_," Puck moaned, stumbling on his words slightly.

"Is not." Rachel retorted, scrunching up her nose.

"Is too!" Finn joined in the small debate, as eager to get the game started as Puck was.

"C'mon, Rach, you're the _only_ one saying no." Quinn moaned as she tumbled into a heap on the floor in an attempt to sit down, managing to keep the bottle in her hand upright. Straightening herself up, much to the amusement of everyone else, she continued. "Just start the game already."

Cheers went up around the room as everyone else settled into a circle, most of them incredibly drunk after Santana and Puck both brought several bottles of tequila and vodka between them. They all giggled at nothing in particular with some, like Blaine and Tina, nuzzling into their significant others, whilst others, like Santana and Kurt, whooped loudly at getting the game started.

"So, who's going first?" Joe asked, putting his arm around Quinn's waist to keep her upright as she giggled into his shoulder. Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I will," Brittany raised both her arms, beaming brightly. A few snickers went around the circle, before animated chatter broke out.

"Truth or dare, Britts?" Tina asked, her head in Mike's lap as he stroked her hair lazily.

"DARE!" Brittany laughed, as if it was incredibly obvious. More chatter broke out, everyone huddling together to discuss what they should get Brittany to do.

The group were still discussing when Puck sat back up, grinning at Brittany proudly. "Kiss Santana," He demanded, his voice low as he spoke.

"What? No, Puck, that wasn't the dare!" Santana shot up, as did the rest of the group, looking slightly aggravated but not exactly opposing the idea.

"I know," He shrugged. "But it's hot. Do it." Santana sighed and opened her mouth to continue her protests but was silenced by Brittany grabbing her face and kissing her forcefully. After a few seconds Santana relaxed, allowing Brittany to deepen their kiss.

"Okay, you two, knock it off or get a room!" Blaine chided gently from the other side of the circle, laughing as a grinning Brittany and a slightly flushed Santana resurfaced. "Britts, it's your turn to pick someone."

Brittany chose Kurt, who opted for truth. "Have you and Blaine gone all the way yet?" Kurt was slightly taken aback by the way she put it, expecting her to be just as blunt as she was when she was sober, but all the same he blushed and looked to Blaine.

"Might as well," Blaine whispered in his ear, knowing that Kurt was looking for his permission to tell everyone. "We've done it enough now to be open about it."

"Yes," Kurt whispered, turning back to the circle. Everyone cheered and both boys flushed bright red before Blaine continued to nuzzle in Kurt's neck, planting soft kisses every now and again.

"Rachel," Kurt pointed at her across the circle, making her sit up attentively, her eyes alight. "Truth… or dare?"

"Dare!" She yelled, clapping her hands over her mouth when she realised how loud she'd been as Finn winced beside her. Kurt didn't even discuss it with anyone, just rose to his feet and moved over to the stereo. He flicked through a few CDs until he found the one he wanted, popping the disc into the tray and skipping to the track he had in mind.

"You've seen me do this far too many times for it to be fair," Kurt smirked towards her, pressing play before walking over to her and pulling her to her feet. "Now it's your turn. Do the dance."

Rachel allowed herself to listen to the track, realising it was Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_ and laughing loudly. She moved herself to the centre of the room and began to sway slightly, waiting for the chorus. Kurt stood watch and critiqued her moves as she began the now famous routine, flipping her hand and jutting her hips out to the side, moving her hand through her hair and moving it down to slap her thigh.

The other fourteen members of the group were watching from the floor, eyes streaming with tears of laughter as Rachel continued to dance, over-exaggerating some of the moves and wobbling every few seconds due to the alcohol in her system. When the chorus had finished, Rachel slumped back down next to Finn and collapsed into his lap, giggling happily as her boyfriend leant down to kiss her.

"Rachel!" Quinn shook Rachel's knees to get her attention away from Finn, who sat up and beamed widely as Rachel glanced around the group. Finally, her eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt, who was paying attention, sat bolt upright as he prepared himself to be chosen for the second time, whilst Blaine was still hazily nuzzling and nipping at his neck, the hand placed on his boyfriend's waist slowly sliding further south. Rachel pointed at Kurt before shifting her hand to the left.

"Blaine. Warbler."

Blaine looked up wide-eyed and grinning, seemingly overjoyed that he'd _finally_ been chosen.

"Dare." He shot back almost instantly, and the group fell into a small huddle to discuss his fate. However, Kurt was left out of the discussion, the group knowing that he would dismiss anything he didn't like the sound of. After what seemed like forever for Kurt but only a few moments to Blaine, the group sat back up, each of them with proud smirks on their faces.

"Blaine," Blaine looked back up again after having gone back to paying more attention to his boyfriend and glanced around expectantly. "Your dare," Rachel grinned. "Is to kiss… _another_ boy. Not Kurt." The two boys looked at each other, Blaine now searching Kurt's eyes for signs that he was okay with it. Kurt nodded softly and smiled, before looking around the circle to try and guess who Blaine would go for.

But Blaine already knew. He and Kurt had discussed this a while ago; they had talked about which of the other guys in their group they would kiss, should a situation such as this present itself. Blaine glanced around the circle, assessing each other boy in the circle before he finally found his second choice – Kurt would _always_ be his first – Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why, but I always think that Blaine probably _would _like Puck a little bit. Y'know, like a side-crush. Anyway, I might be uploading a little more today - I'm really starting to get into doing shorter drabbles now, and the second chapter of True Colours goes up at some point today so I've gotta make sure I finish it! :D**

**C xx**


	23. Puppy In The Park

**This is from another prompt from eagleshorty2011, and was going to be one big long story but seeing as I don't have any other finished drabbles right now I thought I would split it up into seperate little ones. This is the first installment - I have no idea how many there'll be but I'll let you know when they are the continuations of this. They'll just crop up without warning, but I have a feeling I'm really going to love writing this storyline ^^ C xx**

* * *

There was a gentle breeze that morning as we walked through the park, hand in hand. The middle of spring had always been one of my favourite times of year, when the weather is beginning to warm up and the flowers beginning to bloom, as well as the baby animals that were just so _fucking_ adorable.

Blaine walked next to me, holding my hand tightly as we walked in comfortable silence. I glanced over to him to see him smiling at me. I blushed and returned the gesture, and Blaine winked, squeezing my hand affectionately. I giggled slightly as he leant in and kissed my cheek gently, making sure to eskimo-kiss my cheek with his nose before he pulled away.

The park was quite empty that morning, which made it easier for us both to see the black blur bounding towards us, barking happily. Beside me Blaine immediately perked up, watching the dog with eyes alight with a child-like desire. I knew what he was thinking, and I hoped that the dog was wearing a collar and the owner would soon appear, calling it back.

But no owner appeared. As the dog got closer, Blaine dropped to the ground, squatting so as to be closer to the dog. He still held onto my hand, his protective nature over me still shining through after all the years we'd been together.

"Aww, Kurt, he's adorable!" Blaine cried as he nearly got thrown backwards by the animal throwing itself at him, yapping excitedly. Blaine pulled me down to their height, by accident or not I wasn't sure, and the dog immediately came over to me, pawing at my hands to give it some attention. I could see now that it was clearly a Labrador; my favourite breed of dog. Blaine ruffled the fur on its head with his free hand, causing the dog to turn its attention back to him, licking his hand and making Blaine laugh at the sensation. "Oh, _she_." Blaine amended as the dog rolled over to expose her tummy, yapping happily for Blaine to tickle her.

I could see how happy he was, but I felt a pang of dread for the inevitable. All too soon it happened; Blaine turning to me with a wide grin and eyes twinkling as he said;

"Kurt, can we keep her?"

* * *

**For those who read Something's Coming I'm currently writing chapter 21 but haven't gotten very far as I've been at school for the past 3 days doing an induction for year 12 which I start in September. It should be up by 8pm (GMT), 9pm at the latest :)**

**Prompts/reviews? :)**

**C xx**


	24. New Teacher

**Just a little idea I had a while ago :)**

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom.

This was his first lesson at a new school, and he was terrified that he would say or do something wrong. He looked out at the sea of faces and felt his stomach knot at the sheer number of students as he made his way to the front of the classroom to introduce himself, as was the custom in this school.

"Hello everyone," He waved slightly as the class began to settle, all of them staring at him; some in disbelief, some in what Blaine guessed was joy and some in what looked noticeably like horror. _I know how you feel_, Blaine thought to himself. "My name is Mr Anderson and I'm going to be your new history teacher for this year."

The children continued to stare at him, but their expressions softened slightly and a few started to whisper amongst themselves.

_Now or never,_ Blaine thought, _whatever they think of me now, I'm sure that will all change soon enough_.

"I'm also going to be running the school's glee club, so feel free to put your name on one of the sign-up sheets around school. Auditions will be on Thursday and Friday, so if you _do_ want to join make sure you have a song prepared." He smiled nervously, expecting the class to laugh at him for such a preposterous suggestion that they join _Glee club_, but instead was met by dumbstruck expressions.

"What's 'Glee Club'?" A small voice called from the back, the perpetrator keeping hidden amongst the sea of students.

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock. "You guys don't know what Glee Club is?" The students all shook their heads. "Oh my God where have you guys _been_?" The students all looked around at each other, some shrugging lamely or shaking their heads, others just watching in curiosity. "Glee Club is show choir, so basically a group of people come together to sing and dance together. We also compete and stuff, from Sectionals through to Regionals and finally on to Nationals. _I_ was in Glee Club in high school – I was actually in two because I transferred in Junior year – and it was _totally_ awesome."

"But, isn't choir for like, Church and stuff?" A girl at the front asked, leaning back in her chair and twisting her hair around her index finger.

"No- Well, _some_ choir is," Blaine frowned, trying to find the best way to explain. "But show choir is more about the performance. You still have to be good at singing, but you can do more dance and stuff in it. That's why it's called _show_ choir; it's _all about the show_." Blaine looked around the rest of the classroom. "So, is anyone interested?"

Blaine grinned when every student in the class raised their hands.

* * *

**:) xx**


	25. Decision

**Sequel to Puppy in the Park :)**

* * *

"Blaine, if that dog is going to stay here, it has to get off my furniture." I stared at the animal in question as it sat on the sofa next to my husband, getting black fur all over the cream fabric.

"_Our_ furniture," Blaine corrected without turning around, but all the same he lifted up the puppy and set it down on the floor by his feet. She immediately stood up on her hind legs and scratched at Blaine's knee, whimpering at him to pick her back up. "Oh, Kurt, how can you _not_ just absolutely _love her_?" Blaine exclaimed, leaning forward to tickle her behind her ears.

The puppy had been staying with us for nearly a week now. We'd taken her to the vet; luckily she was healthy and she appeared to be just over 5 months old, but she wasn't micro-chipped and so there was no way of knowing if she had an owner or not. I had put up flyers around our neighbourhood saying that we had found a puppy in the park and if anyone knew who her owner could be or was to call us. But after four days, no-one had called.

Blaine had quickly formed a close bond with her, and, knowing that no-one was likely to be claiming her as theirs anytime soon, was trying to convince me to let him keep her. I knew I would give in eventually to make Blaine happy and learn to love the dog later, but I was still sceptical about us having a dog. Secretly I wanted to keep her just as much as Blaine did, but I was worried about Blaine losing interest or neglecting his duties in looking after her, meaning all the work would land in my lap.

But watching him slide off the sofa to play with her on the floor, rolling around letting her jump over him and nip playfully at his nose and his hair, I could see the love he had for her. We'd been married for nine and a half months now, and even though it was too soon for us to take the step into parenthood just yet, maybe adopting this little puppy was the right size commitment for us.

"Let's adopt her," I blurted. Without knowing what I was doing my legs had carried me over to the middle of the room where Blaine and the puppy were playing, and I had sat down next to them, idly stroking the pup when she nudged my hand with her nose. I giggled down at her as she jumped into my lap, leaning against my body to look up at me with big eyes; big eyes that reminded me so much of the pleading look that Blaine gave me.

I looked up to see Blaine gazing at me softly, his eyes starting to glisten as tears began to form. He was smiling, but one of those smiles that someone makes when they are trying not to cry, before shuffling closer to me. "Are you sure?" He whispered, looking down at the pup in my lap and tickling her side, causing her to squirm to get at his hand.

"As sure as I was when I married you." I whispered back, watching him rather than the pup. I had managed to keep myself quite composed up until the moment when Blaine looked back up at me, his eyes full of love and his smile as wide as it was the day I'd accepted his proposal two and a half years ago. The tears fell then, not just mine but Blaine's too. He leant in and pressed a hard kiss to my mouth, not forceful but full of emotion. It told me all of the things that he couldn't; _Thank you, I love you, You mean so much to me, I'm so happy right now, Thank you so fucking much_.

We were pushed apart by a small muzzle pressing against where our mouths met, barking to get our attention off of each other and back onto her. We laughed through our tears as we looked back down to her rolling around one second and jumping about the next, and deep down I cursed myself for having taken so long to just listen to what I had wanted all along.

* * *

**Yay! I was sat trying to think of something to do after I finished Chapter 3 of True Colours and started browsing through my un-uploaded drabbles. I found this and New Teacher, so I decided to upload them for you guys because I haven't put up a drabble in a while.**

**Prompts are _so_ welcome :)**

**C xx**


	26. It Was A Dare Once

**Oh thanks for letting me write out my A/N and then promptly deleting it -.- Anyway, I wrote this up - well, _finished it_ - last night, but I let my beta girls read it first before I uploaded it. Plus I uploaded two together last night so I thought a few hours' break was justifiable? :)**

**Anyway, this here is carried on from Truth or Dare. Not a high rating for this one as it is all friendly. Just a kiss.  
I hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

"I choose... Puck." Blaine smiled, sitting up properly so that he was no longer leaning on Kurt. The circle all made noises of agreement, whooping and wolf-whistling as Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked at Blaine. Blaine grinned at him lopsidedly, looking up at him through his curls that he had left un-gelled for the night on Kurt's request.

Puck was still smirking, but his expression was hard to decipher; no-one could tell if he was amused, confused or pissed off that he had decided to play this game in the first place. Blaine watched him curiously; he knew that Puck had never _exactly_ been great with gay guys – Blaine often saw Puck grimacing whenever he saw Kurt and Blaine showing any affection further than holding hands – but Blaine just _could not help it_ how hot Puck was.

It didn't help that Puck had decided to wear a particularly tight-fitting grey t-shirt tonight.

"So what, I'm not good enough for you, Anderson?" Sam teased from the other side of Mercedes, placing a hand on his chest and pouting, pretending to look hurt at Blaine's choice of Puck.

"Jealous, Sam?" Tina teased.

"No." Sam snapped back a little too quickly, his cheeks flaming a brilliant red as he looked to the floor.

"Come on then, Puck," Blaine grinned, edging forwards across the circle and earning another round of whooping to go up around the circle.

"How far are we going with this?" Puck asked hesitantly, still keeping his eyes on Blaine as he shuffled forward on his knees.

"Calm down, Puck, it's just a kiss!" Mike laughed from the side lines, earning a scowl from Puck but a laugh from the rest of the group.

"I _meant_, what type of kiss are we going for?" He growled. "I don't want Anderson jumping me when I'm not ready."

"Oh just _kiss him_, for God's sake!" An exasperated Kurt cried out, his eyes wide with anticipation as the two boys inched ever closer to each other.

Puck couldn't tell if Kurt was talking to him or Blaine, but he didn't care; he hooked his hand around Blaine's neck and pulled their faces close, their breathing mixing for just a second before their mouths came together. He felt Blaine stiffen slightly, but then his hands found Puck's waist and they were _kissing_. Cheers and whoops went up around the circle, and before too long the two boys were pulling away again. Puck heard Blaine whimper ever so slightly as they came apart, and swallowed his own complaints about the kiss being over so soon: _now_ he understood why Kurt couldn't keep his hands off of Blaine.

He shuffled back to where Quinn was sat, positioning himself back to how he'd been before; an arm draped around her waist with her sitting almost in his lap. She leant up and kissed him on the cheek before giggling, joining in with the twittering conversation around her about what they had all just witnessed. But Puck wasn't listening; he was focused on Kurt and Blaine on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Hi," Blaine whispered as he sat back down next to Kurt, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own as he tried to decipher the look in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," Kurt breathed back, a small grin on his face.

"Are you okay-" Blaine was cut off by lips against his own; his second kiss from two different guys in under a minute. Kurt's tongue expertly made its way into Blaine's mouth, but before Blaine could get too into it Kurt pulled away.

"You taste like Puck," He whispered, licking his bottom lip slightly as his eyes stared into Blaine's.

Blaine grinned slightly, beginning to lean in again before pulling back. "How would you know what Puck tastes like?"

Kurt blushed bright red, his hands still hooked around Blaine's neck as he glanced over to where Puck was on the other side of the circle. Their eyes met and Puck nodded at him once, as if he knew _exactly_ what Kurt and Blaine were talking about. Kurt held his stare a little longer before turning back to his boyfriend, pushing down the butterflies Puck gave him and allowing the love he had for Blaine consume him again. He finally found his voice and whispered;

"It was a dare once."

* * *

**^.^**

**Thoughts? Prompts? Any requests you want me to write? :)**

**C xx**


	27. The Clearing

**Got this idea last night. No idea why. *shrugs* Hope you like it anyway. C xx**

* * *

"Why don't we walk through the woods today?" Kurt asks, pulling me gently towards the gathering of trees anyway without waiting for my answer. I can see an excitement in his eyes and so I give in to him, amused by his sudden eagerness to venture through the forest just beyond the edge of the park.

"Kurt, why are we walking through the forest?" I ask as we push our way through the undergrowth. "It's cold in here, and there's not much sunlight…" I look up to see the tall trees forming a thick canopy above us, only a small percentage of daylight breaking through to the ground below. "And we don't even know where we're going."

"Oh, Blaine, are you scared?" Kurt smirks, stopping mid-stride and turning to me. "It's okay; I'll protect you from the Big Bad Wolf!" He laughs, hugging me close to his chest and protectively holding me tightly.

"Get –mph- off!" I laugh into his chest, pushing his chest away to free myself. "I'm not scared," I say when I'm finally free, feeling my cheeks burn up slightly. "I just thought you said you never liked the forest because it was 'too dirty' and there's a high chance you 'could catch your clothes on the little pointy twigs'?"

"Don't be silly, Blaine!" He laughs, walking away from me through the trees. "It's beautiful in here!" He spins around; eyes closed and face up to the sky, before gasping at something I can't see. Wobbling slightly from spinning, he disappears further into the forest. Heart pumping wildly I hurry after him, not wanting to lose sight of him because – I'd have never admitted it to Kurt – I am kind of scared in here.

"Kurt?" I can just see him running ahead of me before he stops in the middle of a small clearing. I slow back down to walking, taking a few steps towards him before I can hear him giggling. "Kurt, are you-?"

"Shh!" Kurt turns to stare at me before spinning back around, making me stop where I am. I realise we're in a small clearing; Kurt's in the middle and I'm right on the edge.

"You're impossibly fast. And strong," Kurt whispers, and for a second I'm caught off guard before I realise just _why_ Kurt must have wanted to come through the forest; he made me watch _Twilight_ last night, and he mentioned that he would love to re-enact the forest scene.

And now he was.

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold," I must say I'm slightly impressed; he's talking in the exact same way as Bella, all the pauses and everything. "Your eyes change colour. And… sometimes you speak like your… from a different time."

He shuffles awkwardly, glancing over his shoulder at me and I take a few steps towards him, unable to hide my smirk. "You never eat or drink anything… or go out in the sunlight." I stop just a few inches behind him, and I can see his shoulders stiffen as he sense me behind him.

"How old are you?" He whispers.

"Twenty three – Oof! – okay, okay, seventeen!" I correct myself as Kurt lightly elbows me in the ribs for not sticking to the script.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I can see him trying to hide his smirk, so I take another tiny step forwards.

"A while…" I see him shudder when I whisper in his ear, and it takes him a few seconds to open his eyes again.

"I know what you are."

"Say it." I whisper again, my arms snaking around his waist and pulling him back against my chest. "Out loud. Say it."

"…My boyfriend." He breathes, leaning back into me and exposing his neck to me, allowing me to place light kisses all across the area of light skin.

"Damn straight." I mumble against his neck.


	28. Raise Your Glass

Kurt woke to strange noises coming from the kitchen, as well as muffled voices.

One muffled voice, actually – Blaine.

Kurt made his way down the hall, pausing at the top of the stairs before smiling to himself and turning to the room next to the stairs instead. The crib inside was empty, and so Kurt could at least relax that Blaine wasn't waking Tiffany up.

Climbing down the stairs, Kurt could hear Blaine clearly, and had to double take when he recognized the song.

"Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you a gangster," Blaine sang happily, and Kurt couldn't stop the grin that crept onto his face as he walked towards the kitchen door, noticing that it was open a crack. "Don't be fancy, just get dancey - Why so serious?"

Kurt could just see into the kitchen and hold to bite his thumb to stop himself from laughing. Blaine was dancing around the kitchen in his dressing gown, Tiffany in his arms as he busied himself with preparing breakfast. Suddenly Blaine span around, holding Tiffany's beaker in the air as he continued to sing.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways! All my underdogs-" Blaine tickled Tiffany's tummy, making her squeal in delight. "-we will never, never be, anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!" Blaine span across the room and lowered Tiffany into her high chair, pulling a face at her as he sang the words 'dirty little freaks'.

But he was soon beaming again, sliding around the tiled floor in his socks much to Kurt's hidden amusement.

"Won't you come on and come on, and raise your glass," Blaine grabbed Tiffany's beaker again, holding it above his head as he danced over to her. He gave her the beaker and she giggled happily, holding it in the air with both hands as her dad began to slip back into bits of his old Warbler routines in the middle of the kitchen. "Just come on and come and raise your glass!"

Kurt had silent tears streaming down his face as he desperately bit back the aching laughs he wanted to let go. He loved Blaine – he really, truly did – but it was at times like this that Kurt actually found himself cringing slightly at his partner's antics.

"Slam, slam, oh hot damn, what part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out!" Blaine turned from where he'd been working at the counter with Tiffany's breakfast in his hands; a small pink bowl in one hand and a small plastic purple spoon in the other. He put both down in front of Tiffany, and she grabbed her spoon to start drumming it on the plastic of her high chair.

Kurt couldn't stand back and watch anymore; watching his partner dance and sing around their kitchen in his dressing gown gave Kurt the overwhelming urge to just wrap his arms around Blaine's waist and pull him close to him, never intending to let him go. Kurt quietly pushed the door open whilst Blaine was facing the other way, careful not to make a noise and wait for Blaine to turn around. Tiffany squealed happily at seeing her other dad enter the room, but Blaine just took it as more encouragement from his small audience.

It wasn't until he turned around that he thought any different.

"Can't stop coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot, it's so on right now- Oh, hey Kurt."

* * *

**Like? :)**

**Please review/give me prompts - I love hearing what you guys think! ^^**

**C Xx**


	29. Cooper

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, taking in how Blaine held onto his hand tightly as they walked from Blaine's car up to Blaine's house.

"Uh huh," Blaine grinned, a spring in his step that hadn't been there this morning. "Just… nothing, you'll see."

Kurt frowned but allowed his boyfriend to pull him up the porch steps, coming to a stop right outside the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised as he peered into his boyfriend's face.

"I'm fine!" Blaine laughed. "In fact, I'm better than fine. Kurt," _Oh god oh god oh god_, Kurt thought to himself. _He's not going to propose to me is he? He's been getting me to watch a lot of romantic films lately, especially ones with proposals in…_ Kurt snapped back to the present when he heard his boyfriend's voice again. "On the other side of this door is someone _very_ important to me," Blaine explained, his eyes wide with love and adoration, but Kurt couldn't quite tell who it was directed at. "And I've been waiting for you to meet him for _ages_!"

"W-who is it?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned to open the door, his hand on the handle already.

"You'll see," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into the house with him.

"Squirt!" Kurt's head whipped round to find the source of the voice, his eyes finally landing on a good-looking man exiting the kitchen and coming towards them with a wide grin on his face.

Blaine ran into the man's arms, and Kurt tried desperately to figure out the relationship between them. "Coop!" Blaine yelled, jumping into the man's arms. They laughed together as 'Coop' caught him, spinning him around once before setting him back down.

"How've you been, little man?" Blaine blushed profusely and Kurt had to supress a giggle as the other man ruffled his hair – or at least petted it; the amount of gel in Blaine's hair made it impossible to be messed up – Blaine _hated_ it when his height was brought into conversation. Despite this, though, Blaine still remained upbeat, a wide grin on his face and brightness in his eyes.

"I've been good, Coop," Blaine automatically glanced over to Kurt, his smile widening as he gazed at his boyfriend. "How about you?"

"Oh, Blainers!" 'Coop' ignored his question, now beaming in Kurt's direction. "Is this the lucky fella?" He went over to Kurt and slapped his hand onto Kurt's back, knocking him forward slightly as he caught Kurt by surprise.

"Er, yeah," Blaine blushed, coming over to Kurt's other side and taking his hand in his. Kurt looked down at their entwined hands before shyly looking up at his boyfriend, admiring how open he was about their relationship now compared to when they'd first started dating over six months ago. "Cooper, this is Kurt," Blaine smiled, looking back to the other man. "Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper."

Kurt turned to look at the other man, now recognising the familiarities between the two boys; the strong jawline, the shining hazel eyes, the smile that could light up a room in an instant.

Cooper took Kurt's free hand and shook it firmly. "I've heard a lot about you, Kurt," He smiled, his tone now sincere. "I'm glad to hear you're making my brother so happy," Kurt nodded shyly as he released his hand and glanced back to Blaine, who was beaming proudly next to him. He'd thought Cooper was done, but the older boy was far from it. "I mean, he must _really_ love you 'cos every time he phones me it's '_Kurt this_' and '_Kurt that_'! I swear he doesn't stop-"

"That's enough, Coop," Blaine cut in, staring at his brother with a forced smile. Kurt had to hold back his laugh again as he watched a crimson blush crawl up his boyfriend's neck and across his face.

"Sorry, sorry!" Cooper laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I haven't been home in a while – I forget the rules, okay?"

"Rules?" Kurt questioned, looking between the two brothers. Blaine shook his head vigorously at his elder brother, but Cooper was grinning from ear to ear.

"BB and I have a set of rules in place about how much I'm allowed to tease him," Cooper explained to Kurt, ignoring the youngest boy's protests. "If it's just me and him, we're allowed to rip into each other as much as we want. If Mum's around, it's pretty much the same although nothing too… risqué." He winked at Kurt, making the pale boy blush slightly. "If Dad's around, we keep it to light-hearted, off-hand comments here and there," Kurt nodded; he knew that Blaine's dad was very… _proper_. "And finally," Cooper grinned again. "If either of us brings home a date or a 'romantic interest'," He used his fingers to make quotations, and by Blaine's reaction Kurt guessed that Cooper was mocking his younger brother. "It's strictly off limits."

"Well, I can see you've already broken that rule!" Kurt chuckled, squeezing Blaine's hand affectionately when he saw him pouting in the corner of his eye.

"What can I say?" Cooper shrugged his shoulders, his smile still as wide as it had been when Kurt and Blaine had arrived. "I'm away a lot – it slips the mind easily." He winked at Kurt again before nudging Blaine playfully. "Oh, come on, little bro," He draped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in close to his chest. "You know you love it really!" Blaine shrugged out of Cooper's hold but was grinning all the same. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, then," Cooper turned and walked towards the stairs. "Bye Kurt; it was nice to meet you!" And then he disappeared up the stairs, his footsteps still distantly audible.

Kurt turned to Blaine to see his boyfriend still red in the face, pouting from being embarrassed so much by his brother in front of his boyfriend. "So," Kurt began, his voice airy as he dragged out the syllable. "Cooper's fun."

* * *

**C xx**


	30. Airport

"Move, move, move!" Kurt muttered under his breath, staring at the crowd of people ahead of him. He watched as men and women wheeled their suitcases round the corner, coming into view of their friends, families and significant others.

With a pang of jealousy Kurt watched a particular couple; a blond-haired boy came round the corner, a navy and red suitcase in tow, and almost immediately squealed in delight at seeing a dark-haired boy holding up a sign reading '_My glorious Jeff_'. Kurt twigged the blonde boy was Jeff by the way he ran up to the other man and threw his arms around him whilst pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kurt inwardly cringed; he would _never _be that open in public with Blaine, but maybe this couple were more confident in shunning what everyone else thought about gay PDAs. For a second Kurt wondered if he should do something similar to Blaine – run up to him and kiss him in front of everyone – but he knew that Blaine only wanted Kurt to be comfortable and would probably assume something was up if Kurt stepped out of his comfort zone in such an obvious manner.

And anyway, Kurt didn't _need_ to jump his boyfriend in public to show him how much he'd missed him over the past six weeks; that's what _later_ was for.

* * *

**Kinda short, no Blaine, but still. I'm working on getting a few fluff chapters out today but I don't know how many I'll do because I have an interview this afternoon ^^**


	31. Chocolate

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, scowling as he searched the downstairs rooms of their house to find his husband.

"Yeah…?" Blaine's voice floated down from their bedroom upstairs, a hint of questioning in his voice as to why he was being summoned.

"Can you come downstairs a sec?"

Blaine frowned where he was sat at his desk, but dragged himself away from his work and hesitated at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong?" He asked timidly.

"Just… come down here."

Blaine hesitantly made his way downstairs, his hand gripping onto the banister like a lifeline.

"Oh… my, god." Blaine's jaw dropped at the sight before him; the sofa cushions were scattered about the living room, leaving the sofas bare; toys were all over the carpet, and the vase of flowers Kurt had placed on the coffee table that morning had been knocked over, sending water all over the cream rug. And in the middle of it all stood a very unimpressed Kurt.

"Yeah, 'oh my god' exactly." Kurt snapped back, still scowling as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Daddy, I didn't mean it-" A small voice whispered from the other side of the sofa, and Blaine could hear the distress in his son's voice.

"Be quiet, Ryan." Kurt dismissed him with a wave of his hand, still glaring at Blaine who was now timidly making his way into the room. "Blaine," Kurt started, raising an eyebrow at his husband. "Would you mind telling me why I have come home from work to find my house in such a state?"

"Erm…" Blaine averted his gaze to the floor, cheeks burning. "I… I gave Ryan some chocolate today…. After lunch."

"And exactly _how much_ chocolate did you give him?"

"Well, I only gave him two squares, but I've got a feeling he may have gone back and helped himself to more…"

"Ryan," Kurt turned his stare back to his son. "Is this true? Did you help yourself to more chocolate?"

Ryan stared up at his father with wide eyes, his bottom lip beginning to tremble before he nodded softly.

Then he burst into tears.

Kurt rolled his eyes and bent down, pulling his son into a hug and shushing him softly. "Ok, ok, there's no need to cry. I was just asking, okay?" Kurt pulled back and looked his son in the face, his expression now softer as he tried to comfort him. Ryan sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes roughly with the back of his sleeve. "Why don't you start tidying up and Daddy and I will come and help you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay," He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and tugged him tightly, mumbling "I'm sorry, Daddy" before pulling away and scampering off to collect the sofa cushions.

"Blaine; a word?" Kurt gestured to the kitchen and Blaine followed him reluctantly. Kurt waited until they were both in the kitchen before speaking. "Next time, make sure the chocolate is _out_ of his reach, kay?"

Blaine nodded slowly much like his son had done in the living room a few minutes before, hanging his head and waiting for the rest of his telling off. But it didn't come; instead, Kurt turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Wait, that's it?" Blaine called after him, a little shocked. "That's all you're gonna say about this?"

Kurt turned back and smirked at his husband. "For now."


	32. Sleep Aid

**Oh. My. God.**

**It's been 26 days since I last uploaded a drabble. 26 days! I actually feel a little ashamed of myself. You guys are all so lovely and awesome and I left it ages to give you more Klaine. I'm sorry. **

**This one is actually pretty short, but I have a longer one on the way so this is just a bit of fluff to apologise for the really long wait :)**

**C xx**

* * *

"You're so lazy," Kurt teased as Blaine snuggled further into his side, an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. They were lying in bed; Kurt sat up against the headboard watching some late night television as Blaine tried to sleep beside him, trying to coax his boyfriend to go to sleep.

"'M tired," Blaine protested, moving his feet under the comforter to intertwine his leg with Kurt's. "How can you _still _be watching TV?"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately," Kurt replied, keeping his eyes on the screen. Blaine shuffled next to him, leaning up on his elbow to frown at his boyfriend.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" He softly stroked Kurt's hip with his thumb. Kurt shrugged lamely.

"You weren't here." It was true; Blaine had been away for the past couple of days, a business trip to Wisconsin pulling him away.

"Well, I'm here now," Blaine said softly, sitting up to wrap his other arm around Kurt's shoulders, the other staying on his waist. "Why don't you _try_ and sleep?"

"I don't exactly feel like visiting the Land of Nod right now, thank you very much." Kurt mumbled, but pointed the TV remote at the screen and switched it off nonetheless.

"Oh you should," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt down to lie with him. "They've done it up a bit," He shuffled in close and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, allowing his breath to ghost over his boyfriend's neck as he spoke.

"Oh they have, have they?" Kurt turned back over his shoulder, suddenly feeling his past three nights of no sleep catching up on him.

"Uh-huh," Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's shoulder; the start of a trail that would lead right up behind Kurt's ear. "They have a gift shop now and everything." He said it with all the seriousness in his voice that he could muster, attaching his lips back to the pale skin on his boyfriend's neck.

"I'll be sure to check that out sometime," Kurt murmured sleepily, sighing contentedly as Blaine's lips travelled along his jaw towards his mouth. When their lips finally met it was lazy but tender, neither of them having to deepen it to express themselves. Having been apart for three nights, it was relaxing to just be together, not having to have sex to be close to one another.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered back, able to see his boyfriend's smile in the dark just before he felt his eyelids droop.

It was amazing how easy he could sleep with Blaine by his side.

* * *

**Ooh, in slightly awesome news, on Monday night I uploaded the 30th chapter of Something's Coming. Doing so has caused me to break through the 30,000 hits barrier, and I am so overwhelmed with gratitude. To all of you who read it, thank you so much. I've been writing it for 15 weeks now and I have 87 reviews, 55 favourites and 148 alerts. It's even been added to 2 C2s.**

**Just- Wow. Thank you all so much. Xx **


	33. At The Olympics

**Here's the longer one :) This was actually the first one i wrote, because I needed a kickstart for some drabbles and my glorious friend RainySunnyEnding was at the London Olympics on Monday and so she suggested this. **

**I hope you all enjoy it :) **

**C xx**

* * *

Blaine fumbled with the coins in his wallet. "Stupid British money." He muttered under his breath, finally grabbing enough change to hand over to the cashier in front of him.

"Need some help?" The brunette behind the counter giggled slightly, watching Blaine struggle with the change in currency that still he wasn't used to yet.

"Please," He sighed helplessly, basically shoving his wallet into her hands and feeling himself burning up as his whole face coloured red. "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"No problem," She replied, her shoulders rising and falling slightly as she chuckled quietly, hastily trying to find the right money so that she could hand Blaine's wallet over as quickly as possible. "Ah-ha! Found one!" She grinned, holding up a crumpled five pound note that had been buried under a handful of coins.

"That was all I needed?" Blaine exclaimed, staring at the offending coin and taking back his wallet.

"Yep," She laughed, turning to the till to get Blaine's change and receipt. "Here you go," She handed over the slip of paper. "And your change."

"Keep it," Blaine blurted out, holding his hands up and refusing to take it, as if touching the metal discs would sear his skin. "I don't want it!" The girl nodded and dropped the coin into a small plastic container nearby, the label on it signifying that it was a collection for a charity Blaine hadn't heard of. He turned back to the counter to take the bottle of water he'd bought, not understanding how one drink could cause so much hassle, and shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

"So where are you from?" The girl asked him, catching him by surprise by continuing the continuing their conversation. He looked around the rest of the shop, slightly relieved that there were no other customers so at least he wouldn't be holding anyone up.

"Westerville, in Ohio," He turned back to her, smiling warmly at the polite conversation; for the whole time he'd been in London, Blaine had only had his two best friends, Wes and David, to talk to, and although he loved them and their crazy antics it was nice to have someone else to talk to – someone… _normal_.

"Oh right," She smiled, and Blaine smirked to himself when he realised that the girl might not _actually_ know where that was. "So are you enjoying the Olympics so far? The USA are doing pretty good this year, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine stuck his chest out a little, full of patriotic pride. "Just above you guys in the league table, I believe."

"That's right. We're going to catch you guys up though by the end of the Games."

"Oh really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards her. She nodded, her eyes wide as her grin grew wider. "Well, I'll believe _that_ when I see it." He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before looking back around the shop, his eye catching on the clock. "Well, I'd better get going," He smiled apologetically, noticing her shoulders slump in disappointment. "My friends are waiting for me."

"Ok, well I hope I see you around?" Blaine's heart quickened its pace in his chest, beating against his ribcage; it was okay for a little harmless flirting _once_, but if he saw this girl again he could tell that she would want to see him again… and again, and again. And he really wasn't up for having to explain that he wasn't on her team, and he didn't just mean for the Olympics. "Enjoy your day." She smiled, her eyes no longer meeting Blaine's as they had done before, a light flush of pink creeping up her neck.

"You too," Blaine nodded, raising his free hand in a quick wave before heading back outside. He had barely crossed the threshold of the shop when there was an impact against his right leg.

"Oof!" Blaine looked down to see a small boy who looked no older than eight years of age staring up at him wide-eyed, bottom lip trembling and his cheeks a bright, flustered shade of red. "S-sorry, sir," He mumbled, looking on the brink of bursting into tears, his British accent clear and instantly detectable as he spoke.

"No problem, little man," Blaine smiled as reassuringly as he could, bending down to the boys height and glancing around for the sight of any adults he could belong to.

"You're American." It was a statement, not a question, but Blaine nodded anyway. The boy smiled and he settled a little more, biting his lip and sniffing quietly. "My Uncle Kurt is American."

"Is he now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, grinning to keep the boy relaxed as he glanced around again for any sign of parents – or the mysterious American Uncle. He couldn't deny that he found the name 'Kurt' incredibly attractive, and had to push images from his mind of what he might look like in order to concentrate on helping the small child in front of him. The boy nodded, his bright light-brown eyes shining as he spoke.

"I'm supposed to be with him, but I lost him." He looked to the floor, his voice wavering as tears began to fall across his rosy cheeks.

Blaine frowned and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to soothe him as he continued to search the crowds. But from where he was on his knees he could barely see further than the first few streams of people making their way around between the venues.

"Where did you last see him?" Blaine asked the boy, gazing at him worriedly.

"I- I don't know," The boy sobbed. "W-we were watching the swimmers, and then we came outside, a-and I thought he was r-right behind me. I s-saw s-someone who looked like him and tried to f-follow them, b-but it wasn't him!" The boy burst into tears, sobbing into his hands with his shoulders shaking violently. A few passers-by threw worried glances towards the pair, but Blaine just ignored them. He was panicking himself, but he dared not show it.

"What's your name?" The boy sniffed a few times in an attempt to calm his erratic breathing, his eyes wide and wet as he gazed up at Blaine.

"Grayson," He sniffed. "Grayson Hudson."

"I'm Blaine," Blaine placed his hand on his chest, gesturing to himself, before letting it drop with his forearm resting over his knee. "How about we go and find someone who can help you find your uncle?"

Grayson smiled weakly and nodded at the kind stranger in front of him. "Okay." Blaine offered his hand out as he stood, wary of not letting the boy get lost again. He bit his lip as he felt the Grayson's small hand slip into his, his life-long desire to have children of his own being reignited in his chest.

They walked around together, the boy's eyes wide and searching for his uncle as everything seemed so much bigger and scarier now, and the man's desperately hunting out a member of security or an Information centre.

"So, swimming, huh?" At least if he kept the boy distracted he could keep an eye out for anyone rushing through the crowds to find him. "You like the swimming?"

"It's okay," He shrugged, starting to relax a little more into the conversation. "My Uncle Kurt really likes it though. Aunt Mercedes and Mummy say it's because of their shorts. Uncle Kurt always goes really red when they say that!" He giggled quietly. Blaine chuckled slightly, figuring that it meant that 'Uncle Kurt' could very possibly be gay, too. However he couldn't deny that the mention of 'Aunt Mercedes' threw him off a bit. "I know that Aunt Mercedes likes it though because her boyfriend is in it." _Yes, she has a boyfriend!_ Blaine cheered internally, still trying to find his way through the crowds. "Uncle Sam," The boy clarified, even though Blaine had no idea who he was. "That's why we came here today, so Aunt Mercedes could see Uncle Sam and Uncle Kurt could see their shorts."

Blaine snorted a short laugh, completely amused by this boy's openness. He stopped as a particularly large group of people, all of them bearing Union Jack flags with the same flag painted on their faces, crossed his path before taking up the same slow pace again through the congested crowds. "What about your parents? Where are they?"

"Oh, Mummy and Daddy went to go and see gymnastics, but I didn't want to go there," Grayson shook his head defiantly, pulling a face of mild disgust. "I wanted to go see Uncle Sam swimming." Blaine nodded his understanding – it was probably more exciting if you knew someone competing.

Finally his eyes locked onto an information centre across the park, and so taking Grayson's hand a little tighter in his own, the grip on his bottle of water threatening to crack the plastic, he made his way through the crowds.

He explained to the short-haired man behind the desk about Grayson and his Uncle Kurt, Grayson describing his relative and giving his last name, and before long a message was being sent out across the park. "_This is a spectator announcement. I repeat; this is a spectator announcement. Can a Mr Kurt Hummel please report himself to the nearest member of staff, thank you._"

Grayson shuffled his feet nervously, gripping onto Blaine's hand with a vice-like grip as he searched the park for his uncle. A phone rang behind them and Blaine managed to catch the conversation on his side of the phone.

"Hello? Yes, he's here. You found him? Great- yeah, bring him round. Excuse me, Grayson?" Both Blaine and Grayson turned to the man behind them, who was smiling down at the small dark-brown haired boy. "We found your uncle, they're bringing him round; he'll be here soon."

Grayson nodded enthusiastically, a wide, beaming smile plastered across his face as he turned back to wait for his uncle. He was still holding on tightly to Blaine's hand, jumping up and down in excitement. Suddenly his grip dropped and he froze to the spot, his eyes wide and bright as he seemed to find who he was looking for.

"Ohmygod, Grayson!" Blaine looked up to see who the voice belonged to, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes landed on a tall, slender brunet pushing through the crowds, obvious tear stains down his cheeks as he rushed towards the small boy. Blaine watched on as the two bodies collided, the older bringing the younger in to his chest and sobbing with relief into his hair. Grayson was clutching at his uncle's shirt, crying into his shoulder. Suddenly, his uncle – Kurt, was it? – held him back at arm's length. "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?" Grayson tearfully bobbed his head. "Your Mummy and Daddy would _kill_ me if I ever lost you!" Blaine could hear the man's accent properly now, and it sounded more local to his hometown than he had expected. He was trying to decipher where he knew the accent from – as well as racking his memory for the chance he could have met this man before – when Kurt suddenly looked up at him. "Thank you," He whispered, his voice thick in his throat. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all," Blaine shook his head softly in return. He turned to Grayson. "Now you stay by your uncle, okay?"

Grayson nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, Mr Blaine."

"Just Blaine, okay? 'Mr' makes me sound old." The young boy giggled when Blaine pulled a face, before turning back to his uncle and snuggling into his chest. "Maybe I'll see you guys around," he added, looking purposefully at Kurt, whose eyes were locked onto his. Kurt nodded softly, holding his nephew close. Blaine hesitated for a few more seconds before nodding once and turning away.

"Wait!" Blaine stumbled slightly, not sure whether to stop as he couldn't tell whether the voice was directed at him or not. He turned to see Kurt standing, Grayson's hand tightly grasped in his, and taking a few hesitant steps towards him. "How will I- _we_ know how to find you? Y'know, if we did happen to want to see you again?" He bit his lip, his gaze flitting about Blaine and seemingly taking in his hazel-brown eyes, olive complexion, strong jaw and curly hair, which Blaine was relieved to have remembered to tame with a little product that morning.

"Uh, I-" Blaine stared back at him, his eyes wide with shock but – if Kurt _really_ looked – there were glimmers of hope visible in them as well. "I can give you my number?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his gaze not leaving Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes. Kurt bit his lip as he smiled, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and taking a few more steps forward.

* * *

Grayson watched his uncle exchange numbers with the man who had rescued him with a sly, knowing grin. He took his uncle's hand as they parted with the American stranger, waiting until they were a good distance away before piping up.

"I hope we see Blaine again," He said, using his childhood innocence to his advantage as much as possible. "He was_ really_ nice." Kurt looked down at him with a knowing smile, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"He was," Kurt agreed, regarding his nephew with a smirk.

"Can we invite him to dinner tonight?"

"Maybe," Kurt had to bite his lip to stop from laughing; his nephew may be _young_, but he wasn't _stupid_. "But we'll have to ask your parents first."

"_Why_?" Grayson whined, bouncing up and down as he skipped impatiently beside his uncle. "They won't mind! Call him! Call Blaine!"

"I'll think about it, Grayson," He replied, holding back the excitable teenager within him who was screaming with joy at getting a handsome guy's number. "Come on; let's go and find Aunt Mercedes."

* * *

**I hope these two drabbles make up for me not posting one in a while. I'll try and write some more - my notebook is FULL of scribbles and ideas - and upload them soon :)**

**Love you guys!**

**C xx**


	34. Home songdrabble

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home_

_May be surrounded by_  
_A million people I_  
_Still feel all alone_  
_I just wanna go home_

* * *

Blaine gazed out of the window of his hotel room at the people moving about the streets below. The piazza was bustling and brimming with life, just as it had been every day during his week-long stay here in Rome. The sunlight bounced off of the many different colours that were being worn, taunting him. For the past two weeks Blaine had been stuck in suits, attending business meetings all over Paris and Rome, as well as having to spend two days in Milan due to a client being stubborn and trying to change the contract last minute.

However, during all of these meetings Blaine was constantly distracted, thinking of a beautiful, pale-skinned certain someone when the business no longer concerned – or interested – him. He hadn't seen Kurt for two weeks now, and it was the longest they had been apart since they had married four years ago, let alone since they had started dating at 19 nearly nine years ago.

It had been hard, leaving his husband behind, and more often than not Blaine's co-workers caught him staring at the sleek silver band on his left ring finger with a forlorn expression. They texted, e-mailed and called each other, but due to the time difference it was hard for them to talk for much longer than an hour at most at a time.

Packing up his clothes in one suitcase (Kurt would be shocked) and making sure all of his business papers were neatly organized in another, Blaine left his hotel room without looking back over his shoulder, remembering to pick up the key to hand in at the front desk.

* * *

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far, from where you are  
I wanna come home_

* * *

Blaine sighed heavily as he dropped into his seat, rubbing his eyes and resting his head back. It wasn't that he hated flying, he just hated the planes; they were never quiet, they always got too hot and there was always that one child that would scream bloody murder just as Blaine was drifting off to sleep.

An announcement over the tannoy system informed Blaine that his flight from Rome to Madrid was ready to take off, and so he settled back into his chair, thankful for the Kurt-orientated playlist he'd made on his iPod.

* * *

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home_

* * *

Madrid was hot. Blaine's suits seemed stuffier by the day, and the company wasn't much better. Blaine did enjoy his job, but it was months like these, when he was sent over to Europe to check up the firms set up by his grandfather decades ago, that he was very tempted to stroll into work and sign his resignation. But he knew that it was just a spur of the moment impulse due to stress and lack of Kurt, and so he gritted his teeth and pushed through until he could be home again and his husband could kiss his stress away as he always did.

And so it was with great joy that Blaine found himself climbing on board a flight headed to Ohio just four days after landing in Madrid. It was 2am in Madrid as Blaine boarded, and any other time he would have resented his flight being so goddamn early in the morning, but after three weeks of separation he really couldn't care less if it meant he got to see Kurt. With the few minutes he had to spare, Blaine quickly fired off an e-mail to Kurt telling him that he was on the plane and he would be home for dinner the next day. It would be 8pm in Ohio right now, and so Blaine knew that Kurt would get the e-mail.

Settling down into the fourteen hour flight ahead of him, Blaine got comfortable in the tracksuit he always wore for long distance flights and put in his headphones, selecting his 'Classical Music' playlist to lull him off to sleep.

He dreamt of Kurt, of pulling up outside the house he called home, of walking through the door to the smell of Kurt's glorious home cooking and the always-welcomed greeting of several hundred kisses. He smiled to himself at the thought, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of his husband playing on his mind.

* * *

_Let me go home  
It will all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

* * *

**Hi guys! :)**

**So this is the first bit of writing I've uploaded in a while and I figure you guys need an explanation, or at least a vague outline of when you will most likely be hearing from me anytime soon. Something's Coming probably won't be updated for another two-ish weeks, as I'm going to Wales this Friday for a week and so I won't be able to write. I would ask RainySunny Ending to upload for me but I have nothing for her to upload. Chapter 32 is nowhere near finished, and I don't want to split it up. True Colours, now there's a possibility. I'm at the beach all day today, but I have tomorrow and most of Friday to write Chapter 9 and so if that's finished I'll ask Rainy to upload for me :) There may be a few more drabbles before I go, but I'm not promising anything. **

**This drabble is actually the first of a new idea I've gotten where I'm going to write drabbles according to song titles, lyrics or just the feel of a song in general. I have a short list at the moment, so if you have any ideas/requests please do let me know and I'll see what I can come up with for you :)**

**I really want to be uploading again but I think I'm going to take the last two weeks of my school holidays off. I also get my GCSE results tomorrow so I need to chill!**

**Love you guys for being awesome and understanding,**

**C xxxx**


	35. I Won't Give Up songdrabble

**Hi guys! Another drabble! It's another song-related one, this time being Jason Mraz's I Won't Give Up, which is a lovely song :) This was requested by my friend RainySunnyEnding, and I know she loves this song anyway, but go and check out her work if you haven't already! For those of you who don't know, I'm going to Wales for a week on Saturday, so I definitely won't be uploading next week. However, if I can get a few drabbles done and the next chapter of True Colours done, I can ask Rainy to upload them for me. But there'll be no 'Something's Coming' until after I get back :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and if you have any requests - songs, song titles or certain lyrics - plese let me know in the reviews and I'll try and write something for you. If you could give me an idea of what you would want the story to be about then let me know that, too :)**

* * *

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kurt froze when he heard a voice behind him, a voice that he just didn't want to hear right now; a voice that the very thought of brought tears to his eyes. He was leaning against his locker, listening to Rachel and Mercedes as they discussed... something - his mind was far away a lot of the time as of late. They didn't expect him to be listening, anyway; at least, not after what happened. Rachel and Mercedes had stopped talking, glancing warily between Kurt and the boy stood behind him: the boy who broke his heart.

Kurt turned slowly, ignoring his father's advice that painful things should be done quickly to avoid more pain than was necessary, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a whimper at seeing the warm honey eyes he used to gaze into for hours on end, the chiselled jaw, the olive skin, the lips that could form into the most brilliant smile that Kurt used to kiss for hours on end, even then still wanting more just for the comfort they gave him.

How was it fair that Blaine still looked amazing when Kurt felt like a mess?

Kurt had been imagining this moment for days, seeing Blaine again, and it had hurt. He had planned what he wanted to say, knowing he never would have the courage to even utter the words under his breath. But seeing him here, now? It was one of the most painful experiences Kurt had ever been through, after his mother dying and his father having a heart attack just over a year before. It was while Kurt was caring for his father that Blaine waltzed into his life; instantly making everything better and brighter just by being there. They were in the same year, they had a few lessons together and they had similar interests, but they'd never been friends. Just acquaintances. Kurt - as much as he hated to admit it - had been jealous of him; when Kurt had come out of the closet, he had been subjected to daily slushy facials and dumpster tosses, yet when Blaine-the-football-player had come out not long after, he was treated no different. Apart from a few weeks where the other jocks didn't really know what to say or do around him, he was just treated like any other guy on the team. And Kurt hated that they were so similar yet so different.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and strained from days and nights of crying. Blaine could hear it, too; the broken heart that was immortalised in every aspect of Kurt's beauty; his voice, for a start, was definitely quieter and softer when he spoke, his flawless porcelain skin seemed dull with the rosiness missing from his cheeks, and his eyes had lost their life, their energy and exuberance.

"I just," Blaine glanced over Kurt's shoulder to see Rachel and Mercedes glaring at him and his collar became incredibly tight around his neck. "I wanted to say I'm really sorry, for what I did-"  
"I don't think 'sorry' quite cuts it, do you, 'Cedes?" Rachel interrupted, moving to stand protectively in front of her best friend.

"Rachel," Kurt said softly, moving her back out of his way with a gentle hand. "Let him speak."  
Both Rachel and Mercedes gaped at him, finding it hard to comprehend the words that had just come out of Kurt's mouth; for the past few days, Kurt had been making rather violent threats against Blaine - and certain parts of his anatomy - yet now he was willing to let him talk? How did Blaine honesty think he could justify what he did?

Kurt turned back to Blaine to see him also looking shocked at Kurt's request. "Well?" Kurt demanded, his hurt and anger rising up inside him no matter how hard he tried to push them back down. But Blaine was still speechless, numbed by fear - he had been psyching himself up for this for several days, but now he was here he wasn't sure he was ready. "Come on, Blaine, I don't have all day to sit and wait for you to talk. Just say what you came to say and then go." Kurt glared as hard as he could, staring right into Blaine's eyes to show that he was serious and trying to pull off the facade that he really didn't care anymore. Blaine spluttered slightly, still warily shooting glances at Rachel and Mercedes who seemed to be assessing different ways of ending his life if he dared to try anything.

"Can't we go somewhere... private?"~

"I don't see why we should," Kurt really didn't want to be alone with Blaine right now - it was all still too raw to deal with. "I'll tell Rachel and 'Cedes anyway, so you might as well save me my voice and just say it here." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and shrugged, just willing for this moment to be over and done with.

"I just- I just wanted to say, erm... I- I'm sorry. I want to be with you, and what I did, well, I'm not proud of it. I really hope you'll at least consider forgiving me, because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you. My life was really... shit, before I met you-"

"Yeah, really seems like it, Anderson." A voice scoffed behind Kurt.

"Mercedes!"

"What?"

"No, Kurt it's okay." Blaine reached out to place his hand on Kurt's arm but stopped himself. "I know my life seemed perfect from the outside, but_ you_know that it wasn't." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's in a meaningful gaze, and Kurt nodded slowly. He did know; Blaine had told him all about his Dad and his homophobic grandparents when they were dating, and Kurt had seen the scars they had left - both emotional and physical. His eyes subconsciously went down to Blaine's wrists which were constantly covered with either sweatbands or long sleeves, and Blaine shifted under his gaze, knowing what he was looking at. Both boys remained silent, memories of tearful conversations flooding back to them, as the girls looked on, confused.

Blaine cleared his throat and glanced down the corridor to where a bunch of guys from the football team had appeared. He turned back to Kurt and, in a split second decision, decided to bring Kurt towards him until his lips were merely inches from Kurt's ear and whispered; "I won't give up on us." He hesitated for a second before stepping back and walking away without a glance over his shoulder.

* * *

**Ooh! Also, I got my GCSE results today! I got 6 A's, 4 B's and 1 C (that was in Art - I wasn't expecting much higher, my art teacher was really strict). Yay! :D I got a B in my English Literature exam, which is one of the subjects I plan on taking for my A-Levels, and I was _so_ close to an A, so School are going to get it remarked for me, which will hopefully bump it up :D**

**But yeah, I just thought I'd let you guys know :D**

**I hope to upload for you again before I go, but if not then hugs and cookies and Redvines to you all :)**

**C xx**


	36. Isn't She Lovely song drabble

**Hi guys, Rainy here! Coatsy didn't manage to write her A/Ns before she went away (silly Internet!) so I am doing them now, and I hope I do them justice! :)**

**Coatsy says hi and she'll be back Saturday/Sunday.**

**I love Coatsy's writing so, so much and I tell everyone who listens to read her stuff. Which is why I was sad to hear that she was going on a short hiatus from Something's Coming and True Colours, but we all understand that it's for the good of her stories, yeah? And, to be honest, I don't think either of them could get more brilliant, but if they did then that'd be AWESOME! So she has written these song drabbles to keep us going until shereturns. Isn't that nice? :)**

**I personally ADORE this story. I love what she has done with the song and I won't be able to listen to it in the future without thinking of this scene. I LOVE IT!**

**I'll be uploading a few more of these over the next week, to make sure that our withdrawal symptoms don't get to bad! Review it for her?**

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Kurt whispered, happy tears filling his eyes as he looked around the living room full of friends and family. Blaine's arm was securely around his waist as they sat together on the sofa, Rachel to Kurt's right and Cooper to Blaine's left.

"Me neither," Blaine whispered back, his cheeks just as wet but his smile even wider. They were both gazing across the room, the focus of their attentions the same as everybody else's in the room, at the small bundle of pink blankets that Burt Hummel held in his arms.

Eliza May Hummel-Anderson was only two weeks old, her mother a girl that Kurt and Blaine had met over a year ago called Kayleigh. Kurt and Blaine had always wanted children, a family, but it was partway into their second year of marriage that they decided to make a move and go through with it. Kayleigh had been one of their neighbours in their old apartment block where they had lived before they bought their house. She had been only seventeen years old when they met, making her seven years younger than Blaine, eight younger than Kurt. Kayleigh lived with her mother, Sandra, who worked night shifts, therefore leaving Kayleigh alone to feed herself in the evenings. Kurt had discovered this when she had knocked on their door and asked him how to make Spaghetti Bolognese, tired of microwave meals, knowing he could make it from the gorgeous smells that wafted down the corridors in the evenings.

From then on, Kurt and Blaine had insisted that she joined them for dinner in their apartment or they would go to hers, sometimes even going out when neither party could be bothered to cook. The couple became good friends with the teen despite their age differences, and so when Kayleigh fell pregnant from a one-night stand just after her eighteenth birthday, Kurt and Blaine had been the ones she had gone to.

Scared and pregnant, Kayleigh had refused to tell Sandra until she was in her fourth month and just slightly beginning to show. Sandra had kicked her out, Kayleigh finding refuge in the Hummel-Anderson home, but a discussion between the adults led to the agreement that Kurt and Blaine would adopt the baby when he or she was born and they would move away to fulfil Sandra's demand that her and Kayleigh had no contact with the baby. After going through all of the legal checks and precautions, Kurt and Blaine adopted Eliza May when she was born and Kayleigh was whisked away. Kurt and Blaine had been told that her and Sandra were moving to Wisconsin to be nearer family, but had been left no address or contact information, making it clear that they were now the only family Eliza had.

And now, two weeks after bringing her home, Kurt and Blaine had invited their closest friends and family over to meet her. Kurt's father, Burt, and stepmother Carole had been the first to arrive, joined by Rachel and her husband - Kurt's stepbrother – Finn not much later. An hour or so after Rachel and Finn's arrival, Cooper had let himself into their house and made his way into the living room. As soon as he had laid his eyes on Eliza he fell in love with her, and when Blaine had passed him over he was inseparable for a good hour. The only reason why he had let her go was because Kurt had said it was time for her feed and then put her down for a nap. Cooper began whining for her to come back, even when Kurt warned him that he and Blaine were incredibly sleep-deprived and so his temper was much shorter than usual.

Eliza had slept for several hours, during which Kurt fell asleep with his head on Blaine's shoulder. Rachel and Carole had then begun to discuss a bit of celebrity gossip as well as Rachel asking for cooking tips for some of Finn's favourite meals. Burt, Finn, Blaine and Cooper discussed football, even though Cooper wasn't really into it, and when the conversation finished all six of them turned to talking about the couple on the sofa and how far they had come together, from their first date to their wedding day to the present day, Blaine blushing every time someone told him how proud they were of him and Kurt.

When Eliza woke and began to cry, Blaine's eyes instantly snapped open and he leapt from the sofa and made his way upstairs, causing Kurt to fall onto the sofa and wake up as soon as his head hit the cushions. He heard Blaine shushing their daughter through the baby monitor perched on the coffee table in the middle of the room and smiled sleepily as the rest of the family surrounding him laughed at his dazed expression.

Kurt excused himself to go upstairs and make sure Blaine and Eliza were okay, yawning and stretching his arms above his head as he climbed the stairs. As he neared the nursery – the door to which was half-open – he could hear the soft murmur of Blaine's voice. It sounded as if he were singing and so Kurt hesitated outside the door to listen.

"_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?_"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, blinking back a fresh set of tears as he remembered the first time Blaine had sung that song to their daughter. It had been just after she had been born, Kayleigh already having been taken away. Kurt had gone to the bathroom and came back to Blaine pacing around their room, new-born Eliza in his arms, singing softly under his breath. Just like he was now.

"_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love?_

_Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done,  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love._"

Blaine continued to hum under his breath as he moved about the room, still not having noticed Kurt's presence. Kurt walked slowly into the room, clearing his throat quietly to let Blaine know he was there before wrapping his arms around his husbands waist, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and gazing down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms.

"We really need to change those song lyrics if you intend on singing that to her," Kurt murmured, resting his cheek against Blaine's.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, first of all, _we _did not conceive her, nor did either of us have any part in that particular play," Blaine snorted a laugh beside him, both of them still gazing down at Eliza as she gurgled happily at her dads. "Secondly, it could not have been done without _Kayleigh_, not _Londie_."

"Anything else?" Blaine asked as Eliza gripped his finger with her tiny fist.

"Probably," Kurt replied dreamily. "But I love the way you sing that so I don't want to change it too much." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, smiling when he noticed how nowadays Blaine smelt ever so slightly of _baby_.

"I love you," Blaine mumbled, turning his head to catch Kurt's lips with his own. "And Eliza." He added when he pulled away, beaming down at her as she waved her arms around.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered as he pressed his lips to Blaine's temple. "Both of you."

They stayed in silence for a little while longer, just revelling in how it felt to be a family, until the baby monitor next to Eliza's crib crackled into life.

"_Can you two stop being so adorable and bring Eliza back downstairs? I wanna cuddle her again_."

Both men rolled their eyes and laughed, Kurt pulling back from Blaine to grab another blanket and the cuddly rabbit Eliza had been sleeping with from her crib as Blaine moved towards the door.

"Coming, Cooper."


	37. I Want To Hold Your Hand song drabble

**Hi, RainySunnyEnding here again. Coatsy is having fun in Wales and says hi to you all :) Again, she will be back on either Saturday or Sunday.**

**I realised that yesterday would have been an upload day for True Colours, and so I will upload her remaining two song drabbles today and on Thursday (when Something's Coming would have been uploaded).  
**

**I love this drabble, as I love anything that the amazing Coatsy writes. To continue on from the recent stream of song drabbles, this one is based on the song "I Want To Hold Your Hand". And it is TOTALLY AWESOME!  
**

**I have a habit of losing my track of thought while writing authors' notes, and then they end up being almost as long as the piece. So, I shall stop. Right... now.  
**

**Review review review!  
**

* * *

"So, what do you have first?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine made their way into school, greeting friends who passed as they went. Blaine's face contorted slightly as he tried to remember his schedule, and Kurt had to hold back a little giggle at how adorable he looked when he did that.

"History," He finally said, sounding relieved that he had remembered before groaning. If there was any subject that Blaine detested, it was History. "But," He started, sounding much more upbeat already. "I have Music and Art today, which is _awesome_."

Kurt smiled at how cute Blaine was, and he couldn't believe his luck that they were dating. Albeit their relationship was only three days old, both of them having confessed their feelings for each other at Puck's party the previous Friday night. They had spent the whole weekend talking, either in person or through text and phone calls.

Kurt reached down to take Blaine's hand in his, but he had barely managed to experience the warmth of Blaine on his fingertips when Blaine jerked his hand away. Kurt stopped dead where he was, staring after Blaine as he carried on a few steps before realising Kurt was no longer beside him. He turned to see Kurt gazing at him with teary eyes, his bottom lip trembling, his hand still slightly forward as if still reaching for Blaine's hand.

It took Blaine a few seconds to realise what he'd done, but when he did he rushed back to Kurt and took his hand. He looked into Kurt's eyes and squeezed his hand, apologizing a hundred times a second, but Kurt's expression did not brighten. In fact, it only made his tears fall faster. Blaine pulled Kurt over to the side, rather than being stood in the middle of the corridor, keeping a firm hold of his hand the whole time.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain; not due to it being complicated, but due to the emotional strain it had on Blaine. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want you to think that I don't like you or something, or that I'm ashamed to hold hands with you at school because I'm not. I _really_ like you, like, _really _really. I'm just… not, good with physical contact. My- My ex, Justin, he- He was a bit too hands on for me and he tried to push me into some stuff when we were dating. I said no, of course, but that didn't stop him. Luckily I had the sense to go to my parents about it before it got too bad and I haven't seen him since the day I broke up with him. That was… about a year ago? I'm getting better; it's just sometimes I still flinch when I'm not expecting someone to touch me. I can honestly say 'It's not you, it's me' on this one." He smiled weakly, attempting to laugh off the awkwardness before seeing that Kurt was still silently crying and staring at him with a pained look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, and Blaine felt him squeeze his hand in return. "We were talking all weekend," Kurt continued, a slightly accusing tone to his voice. "And _this_ you didn't tell me."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm not mad, Blaine," Kurt interrupted, a small smile appearing through his tears. Blaine gaped at him, speechless and in dire need of an explanation. "I just- I don't know why you didn't tell me. I'm glad you have, because now I know and I can help you, but I just wish you'd told me before, or had told me at a better time. It must be so hard for you to talk about it, and I just made you tell me in the space of about a minute just because I got all teary over you not holding my hand. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I'm sorry, but for future reference, all I want is to hold your hand." He looked down at their hands, which were still entwined, and Blaine looked too. "Just like this," Kurt whispered. "I want to hold your hand, Blaine."

Blaine tried to smile but ended up choking out a sob, throwing himself into Kurt's arms and wrapping his own arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stumbled slightly under the force of Blaine's sudden embrace but righted himself quickly, carefully holding his hands on Blaine's waist. They both jumped when they heard the first bell go, both of them wishing that they at least had homeroom together. They most likely wouldn't see each other until break or lunchtime, and after Blaine's revelation Kurt really didn't want to let him go.


	38. Your salty skin song drabble

**Um, hey. Rainy again. This is the last song drabble I will be uploading for Coatsy, and I'm going to miss uploading for her, but am SO MUCH HAPPIER THAT SHE IS COMING BACK! YAY!**

**Coatsy wrote this chapter after a prompt from me. She said to tell you it was "for me" (quote). And I totally LOVE what she has done with it :D**

**Review it for her, _please_? You'll make her smile and cry happy tears! And what's better than happy tears (besides, obviously, Klaine)?**

**Oh, and, yeah. Bordering M rated? No, mentions of M rated. Yeah, that's better :)  
**

* * *

'_Your Salty Skin And How It Mixes In With Mine. The Way It Feels To Be Completely Intertwined.'_

Kurt started when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was in the middle of an English class and he really wanted to pay attention, as lessons with Miss Holliday were few and far between and her teaching style could definitely be described as 'unique'. However, despite her relaxed approach to teaching, Holly Holliday still enforced some of the school's rules, including no phones out during lessons. And Kurt didn't want to get into trouble for texting if he could help it; he really wanted to get through school with a clean record.

But he had a feeling he knew who was texting him and had expected this to happen, therefore leading to his unusual choice of seating. Normally, he would sit at the front, but today he mixed himself in amongst the middle rows; being on the back row was too conspicuous, but being in the middle would hide his phone under his desk. He'd also managed to bag a seat at the end of a row, meaning there was only one person who could spot him texting and tattle on him, and that was the currently-sleeping Bobby Martinez, so Kurt felt he was pretty safe.

Pulling out his phone, he smiled to himself. He knew it would be Blaine texting him. His thumb hovered over the button that would open the message, Kurt suddenly nervous to open it. He and Blaine had recently started sending each other texts that were slightly less family-friendly than normal, but Kurt had kept his to outside of school hours just in case they got caught. Blaine, however, was not so discreet and randomly sent Kurt texts during the day, alternating between the usual '_how are you_' and the occasional '_guess what I'm thinking about right now…_'

And so Kurt was both nervous and excited, for he always loved talking to Blaine but if his boyfriend decided that _now_ would be a good time to send him something inappropriate, Kurt knew that the inevitable blush that would creep up his cheeks would definitely give him away. Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened the message.

'_Hey what are you thinking about right now? B xxxxx_'

Huh. That was… different. Kurt frowned but typed out a reply nonetheless.

'_Well, English, seeing as I'm in the MIDDLE OF A LESSON! You? K xxxxx_'

Blaine replied almost immediately. This time Kurt couldn't help but choke in surprise, leading to him having a small coughing fit and attracting the attention of the whole class.

"You okay, Kurt?" Holly Holliday smiled across the classroom from where she was sat on her desk, one long leg crossed over the other.

"Fine," Kurt gasped. "Just… got something stuck in my throat, I think." Holly seemed satisfied and smiled again, turning back to the class and continuing the lesson. But Kurt was still finding it a little hard to breathe, and so raised his hand quickly. Miss Holliday turned back to him and raised an eyebrow, telling him to explain what was wrong. "Can I go and get a drink, please?" Kurt could feel his heart rate quicken, partially from the text that was still playing on his mind and partially out of hope that Miss Holliday would let him go.

Of course, she did; Kurt rarely got into trouble at school, and even if he did Miss Holliday would most likely have let him go anyway. Kurt made sure he slipped his phone back in his pocket before exiting the classroom and made his way to his locker. He figured he might as well actually have a drink before he headed back in and there was a bottle of water in his locker. His locker was also far enough away from most classrooms that he wouldn't get caught by prying teachers.

When he got to his locker, Kurt allowed himself to look at the text again. And again.

And again.

'_Just thinking about your gorgeous skin and the way it mixes in with mine. The way it feels to be completely intertwined with you… So, can I come round yours later? ;) B xxxxx_'

Biting his lip, Kurt replied quickly before returning to the classroom.

'_After that? There'll be hell to pay if you don't. K xxxxx_'


	39. Afternoon Delight song drabble

**Oh. Holy. Cheesus. It has been _so long_ since I last uploaded for you guys, and I mean actually as me. I know that RainySunnyEnding uploaded for me while I was in Wales for a week (And I am so grateful to her that she did), but I myself have not uploaded for you in _ages_. Thank you all for being so patient with me and waiting for even the small things like these drabbles, and thank you to everyone who left me a wonderful review telling me to calm the hell down and take a break - I needed to hear that :) I'm going to continue this part of my A/N after the story...**

**This is kind of a songdrabble - it's based solely upon the title of the song, and has no reference to the lyrics in it. It's an idea I got a while ago and I swear I have been writing it for at least two weeks! I am happy with how it turned out and where I finished it, but in a way I'm not because I wasn't too sure on the plot to begin with. Eh *shrugs*. Just enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Daddy K, Daddy B, I'm going out for a while with Sandy. I'll be back for tea though, okay?" Jenny called out as she walked out the front door, giving her dads merely seconds to reply with their consent before she shut the door behind her and left.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other across the kitchen. They had just sat down to a family lunch and so now they were clearing up, with Blaine doing the washing and Kurt drying and putting away. It used to be the other way round when they first moved in together, but Blaine never really grasped where everything went in Kurt's _very_organised kitchen and so the switch had been made.

Jenny was sixteen now, and these impromptu outings were becoming all the more regular. Blaine had really meant to talk to her about it. That was until Kurt showed him an extremely fun way for them to spend these afternoons together.

As soon as Kurt heard the door slam he put down the plate in his hand, dumping the towel on top of it, and moved over to where Blaine was still stood at the sink, his hands still immersed in the hot soapy water.

Snaking his hands around Blaine's waist he rested his chin on his husband's shoulder, turning to lightly kiss the skin just under his ear. Blaine hummed in appreciation but kept on washing the plate in his hand, smiling broadly as Kurt continued to trail kisses from his ear to his collarbone and back again. Just as Kurt's hands began to trail south, Blaine took a small step to the right to place the plate on the draining board, causing Kurt to have to release his husband slightly, much to his annoyance. He let out an impatient groan while Blaine just smiled even wider.

This was the thing about Blaine; he was a tease. He would let Kurt get himself riled up and then make an excuse to move away slightly, never too far but far enough for Kurt.

Blaine moved back to the sink, putting his hands straight back into the water so that Kurt couldn't grab them yet to inevitably lead him upstairs to bed - or any other stable surface along the way that it wouldn't be morally wrong for them to... use.

As soon as Blaine was back in his reach, Kurt's arms were immediately back around his waist. Determined to keep Blaine rooted this time, Kurt allowed his hands to slide down until his fingers were playing with the hem of Blaine's jeans. When that seemed to evoke no obvious reaction, Kurt slipped the tips of his fingers under the material until he found the hem of Blaine's boxers. But what Kurt hadn't noticed - due to being too busy attaching his lips anywhere and everywhere over Blaine's exposed neck - was that Blaine's hands had stilled under the water and he was pushing his hips forward slightly into Kurt's delicate touch.

"Someone's eager today," Blaine teased, struggling to keep his breathing stable as Kurt caressed his hip bones with his thumbs, the skin-on-skin contact making him shiver involuntarily.

"And I refuse to believe that you don't want this as much as I do," Kurt breathed in his ear, his hand slipping down even further and his fingers wrapping around Blaine's arousal. Blaine bit back a moan, gripping onto the dishcloth he was still holding under the water in an attempt to control himself.

He was sure his knees were about to buckle any second, what with Kurt abusing his knowledge of how to make his husband just _melt_. But Kurt was having other ideas about where and when his husband's knees would be buckling. With one last gentle squeeze, Kurt pulled his hands back out of Blaine's pants sinfully slowly, just grazing his fingertips against Blaine's skin and making him shiver again. He trailed his hands up Blaine's torso, over his shoulders and down his arms, gracefully continuing until his hands were covering Blaine's under the water, making sure to push his hips forwards into Blaine's ass.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine breathed, tipping his head back as Kurt began to nibble the skin just below his ear.

"Shh," Kurt soothed him, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Blaine's hands under the water and starting to rock his hips with a steady rhythm. In such a close proximity, the movement caused Blaine's hips to rock with Kurt's. "Let's go upstairs." Kurt moved his hands so that his fingers linked with Blaine's, his voice low and almost a growl. It was lucky that he was stood so close to Blaine, or his husband may have just collapsed on the floor from an overwhelming surge of pleasure and anticipation. He opened his mouth to agree, but all that escaped was a small gasp as Kurt's mouth moved from his neck to his earlobe.

"We-we need to dry our hands," Blaine managed to mumble, immediately blushing and feeling like a complete idiot. '_Of all the things to say, you worry about drying your hands?_' Blaine cursed himself. His eyes shot open and he stared out of the window above the sink, his eyes not focusing on anything as embarrassment took over.

He'd never been _that_ great at the sex talk, not in the build up anyway. During it, he was fine; he let himself get caught up in the moment and told Kurt exactly what he wanted, what he liked, what he _needed_. But before that he normally let Kurt do the talking. Otherwise he said something to embarrass himself.

He felt Kurt still behind him and felt his heart hammer in his chest for a different reason than it had done before. He waited for Kurt to either laugh or scold him for what he'd said, terrified he'd ruined the moment. But Kurt just smiled against Blaine's neck, pressed a tender kiss to his neck and leant back to reach over for the towel he had discarded earlier. He dried his own hands before gently taking Blaine's hands in his own one by one, drying them off with the towel. When both of their hands were dry, Kurt took Blaine's in his again and resumed kissing his neck as he slowly led him backwards away from the sink.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Dads? I'm home!" Jenny called out as she entered the front door. She glanced around the entrance hall and peered into the living room but saw no sight of either of the men. Frowning, she dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and began to ascend them. Normally when she went out, her dads would be sat watching TV in the living room, waiting for her to return. There was the occasional time when only Blaine would be there, Kurt having gone out to get groceries or something, but there had only been one other occasion that they hadn't both been there and that was because they had gone to visit Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole and she had gotten back earlier than expected, meaning they hadn't returned yet.

But as far as Jenny knew, they were both staying home today.

As she approached the top of the stairs she thought to check her phone, just in case either of them had texted her while she was out that they had decided to go out themselves. But her screen only showed her background – the picture of her, Sandy and their other friend Rose grinning like loons as the sun shone on brightly ahead. She smiled at the memory of her and her friends, but her confusion only grew when she noted that she had received no texts.

She glanced down the hall, looking left and right before deciding to go right towards her parents' bedroom. The door was shut, but not locked, and so she pushed it open. She took in the sight before her; the cream coloured walls, the chocolate-brown carpet that she used to bury her face into because it was so soft and the matching curtains that hung on both windows, the wardrobe with the door that never shut properly – Kurt said it was because it was old, Blaine and Jenny both _knew_ it was because of the sheer number of clothes he had – and the door next to it that had a small plaque on it reading '_En Suite_'. Even the bed was still perfectly made, which begged the question '_Where are my dads?_' to enter Jenny's mind.

She stepped further into the room when she heard the sound of running water coming from the en suite, and after a few seconds of careful listening realised that one of her dads was in the shower. Satisfied she knew where at least one adult was in the house, she left the room and went to her own bedroom.

Putting her iPod in its docking station she began to play some of the music Blaine had given her from his teenage years that he thought she would enjoy. He had been right – Jenny loved all of it – and she even followed in his music tastes. Katy Perry and P!nk were always first choice, and if not there was always some other upbeat song that she could dance along too. Turning it up a little louder, she began to sing along.

In the back of her mind she acknowledged the sound of the water being turned off but didn't focus much on it. If she had, she would have heard two voices coming out of the bathroom, not just one.

* * *

**So? Whaddya think? :)**

**Now, a little explanation as to why I haven't really been around much: I have recently come across having very little free time. I'm back at school now - I started yesterday - and I'm now in Year 12. I basically have around 9 months to study for my AS exams which are in May, and my teachers aren't going to be going light on my homework either. I also now have a job, which is cleaning my old primary school for two hours after my own school day. I have to walk across town from my school to that one, then work, then walk home. Luckily my Mum works there too so we walk home together. I started that on Monday. My back is already killing me. Once I get into a routine I'll probably be fine, but I did two hours of hoovering last night and none of the classrooms I did were on the small side. **

**I think what's going to happen is that all of my stories will no longer have specific update days, because I don't know if I'm going to be able to get things done on time. I'll try and stick to Sundays for True Colours, but Something's Coming may end up being updated at random intervals from when I actually have time to sit and finish a chapter. I'm still on chapter 32 right now, and I really hope that at some point this weekend I can just get it done because it's taking me so long. Not that I'm not going to put as much dedication into it as I normally would, I just really want to get it done and upload it for you guys! :)**

**Just a little something I'm annoyed about - I live in England, and as Sky are being all rubbish and stupid I'm not getting Glee until January so we can have a 'smooth run'. That's all well and good, and I understand that, but I want my Klaine! And I _know_ that episode four is going to make me weep into my pillow for days. I don't care if I find out what happens in any episode before I see it, I just wanna see it! Also, the promo looks _awesome_.**

***Sigh* That's a long A/N, but I think I'm done now. Just a big THANK YOU again to you all, and I really hope I get Something's Coming done soon. Thanks especially go to paddyofurniture, The Songbirds Are Singing, Nurse Kate, goldconverse, eagleshorty2011, moonChild222, anderpson, and of course, I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE, Sam and RainySunnyEnding. Your continued support has really helped to motivate me into keeping this story up, as well as everyone else who has subscribed, followed and reviewed, but these guys have been especially awesome :D**

**I love you all _so much_, and annoyingly I can only type out 'Thank You' to let you all know how much it means to me. If I could, I would come round and give every single one of you a huge, jumping-up-and-down hug that lasted a couple of minutes, as well as about twenty packets of Redvines each. I would then probably go round and hug you all again.**

**I hope I see you all again soon!**

**Coatsy xxxxxxxx**


	40. Sunrise

**Hey guys :) so, I haven't uploaded in a while and I finished this today so I thought I would upload it for y'all. I am working on chapter 10 of True Colours but right now I'm not 100% confident it will be up enforce Tuesday. Therefore I am uploading this today and I hope to be doing this again soon in the near future.**

**thanks to my friend DrUnderscore for being beta on this for me. We finally got him to watch Glee, so now he'll understand who's who when I send him stuff! :D**

**This is my 40th drabble as well, so virtual double chocolate cookies for everyone! **

**This is dedicated to my amazing, lovely Kris xxxxxx**

* * *

Oranges and pinks melted into one another, Nature's palette focusing around the warm, promising tones that come with a summer morning. One would have to be up early to catch such a sight in the middle of summer, and that's exactly what Kurt was.

Sleep had decided to part ways with him at just four am, leaving him to fend off the brutal attack of boredom by himself, and after a very long hour he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't stay in bed much longer whilst Blaine slept on soundly beside him. And while the young magazine editor slept on in innocent bliss, Kurt could feel his jealousy levels rising with each quiet snore-filled minute passed by.

The couple were currently on vacation, the beaches of Hawaii a welcome sight to the two hard city-workers, and whilst Kurt knew that he should really be sleeping (if anything to regain all of that energy he'd used up the night before not six hours earlier) but he just couldn't get his body to relax enough to slip back into sleep. Easing quietly out of bed, so as not to wake his boyfriend, Kurt padded through the villa aimlessly waiting for his brain to suddenly have a light bulb moment and decide what it wanted to do. After nearly ten minutes of gliding in and out of each room in the villa, Kurt's eye finally caught onto the bright colours coming from outside.

Sliding the glass door across, Kurt stepped out onto the small area of decking at the back of the house and took a few steps forward. Looking back over his left shoulder, Kurt could see the door that led directly into the bedroom where his boyfriend still slept on. Kurt shook his head affectionately at the sight of Blaine's feet poking out from under the sheets and found himself wondering how his boyfriend could be sleeping when there was a sight like this on just the other side of a pane of glass.

Stepping down onto the soft blanket of sand, Kurt revelled in the feeling of the sand between his toes and slowly walked closer to the water's edge. The sea would almost definitely still be cold at this time in the morning, but that didn't stop Kurt from considering just running straight in. If he timed it right (or made enough noise in order to wake him) Kurt could recreate Daniel Craig's walking-out-of-the-ocean-in-small-swimming-trunks scene just for Blaine when he woke up. But Kurt wasn't going to take the risk of trying it when it was entirely probable that Blaine wouldn't be getting up this side of at least half past eight. That left Kurt with a good few hours to kill.

Taking slow steps onto the beach Kurt savoured the morning spectacle, watching the colours bleed into one across one of Nature's many canvases. Her artistic skill always created the best pieces of art and put the great artists of past, present and future to shame: none could replicate this beautiful trick of light with oil or acrylic.

Seating himself down on the sand, Kurt finally let his mind just float free. The whole intention of this holiday had been for the two of them to take a break from their busy careers, but Kurt had always found it difficult to stop thinking about clothing designs at the drop of a hat. It was his work, after all, and until Blaine had come along and swept him off his feet nearly eight months ago, he'd never given himself a reason to not work. It was hard for his bosses to get him to take the paid leave his job came with, and so when Kurt had requested a week off of his own accord they had happily obliged. It wasn't that Kurt was a workaholic, he was just... Dedicated. Yes, that was the word he would use; dedicated.

Kurt was finally called back to the present by the sound of a door sliding open behind him. He heard the gentle pad of bare feet against the wooden decking: a slight pause and then they continued. Kurt could feel shivers running up and his spine, a tingling sensation running across every inch of his body, and soon those shivers were replaced by the gentle brush of fingertips, a deliciously gentle brush of skin on skin that was so feather-light Kurt nearly mistook it for his imagination.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered, his chest flush against Kurt's back as he held him close. Kurt hummed lightly as Blaine pressed a trail of light kisses from his shoulder up to his neck and ending behind his ear.

"Isn't it just?" He asked, opening his eyes once more and gazing across the ocean waters. Blaine chuckled against his neck, sending deep vibrations across his skin and making his heart accelerate to a speed which Kurt felt was most likely unhealthy but he didn't care.

"I was talking about you, silly," Blaine smiled as he turned his boyfriend around. Kurt blushed lightly as Blaine gently brushed his lips against Kurt's. "So beautiful." He whispered before joining their lips again, passion coursing from one man to the other underneath the orange morning sky.

* * *

**Hi again :) so I just want to say thank you and apologise at the same time here; a few months ago I promised to have chapter 10 of True Colours up at the end of that week. That obviously didn't happen. So, sorry. I don't have much free time anymore, but I am determined to get my two stories finished. **

**But I do want to thank everyone who has alerted or favourites me or any of my stories over the past few months. It really does mean a lot to me that you all have enjoyed my writing and I love hearing from you in reviews and PMs as it gives me motivation to keep writing. **

**Love you all, and I hope to see you soon! Preferably with chapter. **

**Amy xx**


	41. Smile

**So, I was browsing my documents on my laptop tonight and came across one that contained a list of quotes and poems I wanted to use at some point. They're all sweet and charming and whatnot but this one is one of my favourites! I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote for y'all tonight :) xx**

* * *

Kurt heaved a sigh as he checked his watch again.

Blaine was late.

It was only by five minutes, but he was late nonetheless.

Kurt was sat at their usual table, his own coffee warming up his hands whilst Blaine's sat steaming on the other side of the table. He gazed around the coffee shop one more time, still unable to stop the swooping feeling of longing in his chest as he spotted the old couple near the back of the shop who wereholding hands over the table for the fourth time that gaze passed over the rest of the store, from the young man reading a book by the window to the group of slightly older women all chatting and laughing together in a booth over on the other side of the store.

His eyes were drawn to the door as the small bell above it rang. Blaine rushed in, his cheeks red from the cold outside as he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. His eyes immediately sought out Kurt, his cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red when he saw his friend already sat there, coffees slowly going cold in front of him.

"So sorry I'm late," He huffed as he sat down, pulling his coat off and hanging it over the back of the chair before turning to warm his hands on his coffee. He looked up to see Kurt staring at the table, a melancholy shine to his ocean-like eyes. "Kurt?" Blaine reached across the table and took one of Kurt's hands in his. The chestnut haired boy only glanced up when contact was made, his ears seemingly deaf to Blaine having said his name. "What's wrong? You look sad," Blaine pouted slightly as he studied Kurt's face. Finally he decided with a shake of his head, "I don't like it." Kurt scoffed softly, rolling his eyes and averting his gaze from the table. He kept a firm grip on Blaine's hand though, for it was the lifeline he had been searching for all day in the murky waters he had been drowning in.

"Just a rough day," Kurt informed him, eyes still averted from his best friend.

"Oh?" Blaine tilted his head in that adorably puppy-like way of his, "How so?"

As he held onto Blaine's hand and tried to fish for the right words to say, Kurt caught the eye of the man in the elderly couple he had been admiring all afternoon. The man stared back at him for a few seconds, and for that short time Kurt feared he was going to be judgemental over two boys holding hands in public. He was pleasantly surprised though when the man smiled and nodded in his direction, the gesture causing his wife to turn in her chair. She also gazed at Kurt and Blaine for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge grin, but instead of a nod she raised her hand and waved at them. Kurt returned the wave and, in his peripheral vision, he saw Blaine do the same.

Turning back to Blaine he saw that Blaine's features were no longer contorted with worry, but instead they were alight with a smile. Blaine's hazel-honey eyes were shining, his lips barely able to hold back from breaking out into a huge gave Kurt's hand a firm squeeze and took a sip from his coffee to hide the grin he could no longer hold back.

"What?" Kurt asked, frowning at Blaine's strange behaviour.

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged, but he was still grinning like the fool that Kurt strongly argued he was.

"Tell me," Kurt urged, a small smirk beginning to form. For every time Blaine denied him, Kurt found himself getting more and more invested in his answer. By the time Blaine's resolve started to crumble, Kurt was grinning and giggling. His eyes were bright and joyful, and his smile was genuine. He had let go of Blaine's hand a while ago in favour of repeatedly poking Blaine's arm in an attempt to get him to 'spill'. He'd shifted from the chair opposite Blaine to the one next to him, using any method he could to get Blaine to tell him what was making him smile so much. He pestered, he tickled, he even threatened Blaine's collection of Roxy Music, but to no avail. It wasn't until he finally gave up with the questioning that Blaine spoke.

"Your smile looks adorable on you," Blaine commented, smiling brightly himself as he gazed at Kurt's face, now slightly flushed from laughing and alight with a smile. Kurt blushed a deeper shade of red at the compliment and ducked his head to hide it, but his smile did not falter. Blaine squeezed his hand again to get Kurt's attention and added with a smile, "You should wear it more often."

* * *

**Whaddya think? I really love that line: Your smile looks adorable on you, you should wear it more often." Cute, huh?**

**Now a little announcement for those of you who read Something's Coming or True Colours. I have planned them both until the end this week, so now all that's left is for me to write them. I'm working on chapter 34 right now, but school's being a pain in the neck and won't let me have any free time anymore. I have mock exams starting a week on Monday, and in all honesty I'm just a little bit TERRIFIED. I am trying to write when I can but my free time is limited because of coursework and school and my job. However I hope to have chapter 34 done and beta'd in the next two weeks AT LEAST, so that's something to look forward to, I hope. **

**Talking of betas, I need to go and finish reading my friend's latest chapter. Go check out Fractured Skies on Fictionpress by a guy called DrUnderscore. Tell him Amy sent ya ;)**

**Love to all you guys!**

**Amy xx**


	42. Terminal

**So, this is me trying out some angst because I couldn't sleep. Just... Yeah. This could be interpreted in a few ways, so let me know what you think is going on. I'll try and reply to everyone to tell you if you're right or not... At some point. I'm supposed to be doing revision today for my exams that are Monday through Friday next week, starting tomorrow. I wrote this at half one this morning, got all ready to upload it, and then my phone died on me. So I'm doing it now, nine hours later :)**

**You guys know I love you :) Amy xxxx**

* * *

At night the snow lost its bright white glare that it gained from the sun, and instead took on a pale blue hue that was given by the midnight moon. Flakes were still falling gently, but it wasn't as heavy as it had been over the past few days.

Kurt stepped off the porch steps, watching with curiosity as the pale skin of his foot sank through the four inches of white powdery substance, the cold barely registering in his daze.

He had been holding it back all day; the tears, the grief, the despair. All for a life lost. He hadn't told anyone. Not yet. Not now that the snow had come: he had snowmen to build and snowballs to throw and dodge. He couldn't tell anyone. Not even Blaine. Not for a few days, at least. He needed to process this on his own before he could even try and form the words in his mouth to repeat it.

He looked back to the house. He was halfway down the garden path now, and glancing down at his feet he saw they had turned blue, almost purple, from his midnight excursion. Looking up he could see the stars, pinpricks of light and fire in the dark blanket of the night sky.

Of the conversation he had had that day, only one word stood out at the forefront if his mind: **terminal**.

Just thinking the word made him want to be sick, to sob, to clutch onto life that little bit tighter. **Terminal**.

He tried, but he couldn't even mouth the whole word before choking on air. How could he possibly say it out loud to his husband?

Kurt heard the back door fly open but didn't turn. He heard the scurried footsteps that flew off the porch and then the crunching of someone approaching in the snow.

"Kurt, honey, you're not wearing shoes!" Blaine cried when he got to him, his arms instantly wrapping around Kurt's shoulders and leading him indoors. "What are you even doing out here?" Kurt did not reply, just allowed himself to be led numbly. "It's so cold! You'll catch your death if you're not careful."

And that's when Kurt fell to his knees in his husband's arms and broke down.


	43. Drunken Kisses

**Woo another drabble! **

**According to my beautiful beta, RainySunnyEnding, this needs to come with the following warning: 'HOT'.**

**Don't forget to let me know if you have any requests/ideas! I'm working on a few right now, but I'm always open to more :)**

**Enjoy,**

**Amy xx**

* * *

Kurt staggered a little as he pushed his way towards the bar. He could hear the laughter of his friends in his ears and giggled a little himself, even though he now couldn't remember what the joke had been. When he heard cheers and whoops over his shoulder he turned back to see Santana and Brittany firmly attached at the mouth, hands grabbing waists and grazing thighs. He cheered himself before returning to the direction of the bar, steadying himself before walking forwards.

"Another!" He called to the bartender over the music of the club, holding up his empty glass. With a nod the bartender set about fixing him another drink, so Kurt perched himself on a barstool while he waited. He yelped when he felt hands on his waist and gripped onto the bar when he felt them pull him backwards. Batting them away, he turned to see a pair of hazel-honey eyes just inches from his face. His breath caught in his chest; he'd been dreaming of those eyes an awful lot as of late, as well as dreaming about the things he could do to the man who owned them. And right now he couldn't trust himself not to make those dreams a very delicious reality.

"You're not trying to hide from me are you Kurt?" Blaine laughed, moving round to sit on the stool next to him. Kurt stared back at him for a few seconds. He noticed the difference in his smile, how it wasn't his usual friendly one but closer to the ones he'd offered attractive men in the past. In the dark of the club Kurt could see how Blaine's eyes sparkled in a way Kurt had never seen before, and it made every inch of his skin tingle.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt replied with a smirk, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's. His friend's grin widened and he leant forward, his arm rested on the bar. Kurt's heart rate was quickening the closer Blaine got to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Even when his drink appeared next to him, he merely pulled a few dollars out of his pocket and slid them across the bar without a glance in the bartender's direction.

The taste of his drink was strong on his tongue when he took a sip, but he'd had enough for it not to bother him anymore. Blaine watched with wide eyes, his pupils darkening with every second that Kurt stared back at him for.

Kurt finally broke eye contact to put his drink back down. No matter how drunk he was, Kurt always made sure his drink was put down on the bar rather than down himself, something that would inevitably happen if he tried to put his drink down without looking.

A new taste settled on his lips, but it was the pressure that made him squeak. He opened his eyes – _when did he shut them? _– to see Blaine's face right next to his. Blaine's eyes fluttered open as he began to pull away, his eyelashes brushing against Kurt's cheek. Kurt sat, stock still, staring back at his best friend. This had to be a dream. He'd dreamt about this before often enough; he could actually just be passed out dreaming again as the club danced on around him. But no, Blaine was in front of him, and Blaine had kissed him. As the situation settled in, Kurt became aware of Blaine's hand on his right cheek, and then the other on his left thigh so high Blaine could have counted the change in his pocket.

Blaine bit his lip and began to withdraw his hand, hesitation and panic clear on his face, but Kurt grabbed his hand and held it steady on his thigh. He wasn't ready to lose this yet. He could wake up and regret it all tomorrow if that's how it was going to turn out, but right now he wanted to feel Blaine's touch. He wanted to kiss Blaine's lips and run his hands through Blaine's curls. He wanted this. He _needed _this. He'd dreamt of it for too long to let it pass.

Tugging Blaine back towards him, Kurt felt his heart soar. Their lips reconnected, and he could have died in that moment a happy man. But then again, if he'd died then, he wouldn't have seen the inside of Blaine's bedroom later that same night.


	44. Midnight Swim

It had been a bit of a crazy night; crazier than Blaine had initially planned for it to be but nothing less than what he expected it to get.

His parents were out of town, so Blaine had invited his group of friends from Dalton, most of them Warblers, over to their mansion-sized house for a gaming weekend. The house was way too big for just the three of them, Blaine and his parents, and so Blaine liked to invite friends over at any opportunity to give the house a bit more life. He had promised the boys that there would be girls there, which piqued most of their interests and encouraged them all to attend. Of course, Blaine had no idea about how he was actually going to keep that promise given that most of the girls he knew were ones his father had tried to set him up with and now probably never wanted to see him again, understandable when Blaine had turned them all away.

But then Kurt, the newest Warbler and a student at Dalton of only five months, had offered to invite his old glee club when Blaine revealed to him the situation in a moment of panic. Kurt had offered to invite his old glee club and a few other friends from McKinley, assuring Blaine that most of them would most likely be girls. They had all agreed to come, Warblers and New Directions alike, and the date was set for the Saturday night.

Lying awake on one of the air mattresses in the middle living room, Blaine glanced over to the small digital clock on the DVD display and held back a frustrated growl when he saw it read 03:38am. Despite their boasts of 'staying up 'til dawn', most of the boys had fallen asleep just after one thirty. The tittering of the girls – that could be heard from where they were staying in one of the guest bedrooms – had dissipated over an hour ago, and Blaine had been lying in silence since. The occasional rustle of a sleeping bag was the only noise he heard.

Blaine closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, trying to get more comfortable and hopefully fall asleep. What felt like a lifetime later he still lay awake, and so rolling back over he glanced at the digital display once more: 03:40am. Frustrated and exhausted, Blaine got up as quietly as he could and made his way across the room without stepping on someone. As he slipped out of the room he realised that he wasn't entirely sure on what he was going to do, but he knew that he couldn't stay in that room much longer as long as sleep was eluding him.

Padding through to the kitchen and wincing as his bare feet came into contact with the cold tile floor, Blaine considered getting a drink or something to eat. He wandered around, opening various cupboards only to stare at their contents without a single glimmer of temptation or hunger inside him. As he shut yet another cupboard, he turned his attention outside.

From where he stood in the kitchen, the swimming pool was in perfect view. At this early hour, its colour was a deep, illuminated blue. It appeared to be glowing and, in a sudden urge that Blaine would later put down to still being a little drunk, incredibly tempting.

Being careful not to wake the sleeping teenagers in his house, Blaine unlocked the back door and stepped out into the brisk autumn night. The patio was cool beneath his feet and the slight chill in the air made his skin tingle. He stood for a second, staring across the lawn at the body of water he so desperately wanted to dive into, and contemplated if he should really be doing this or not. It was a stupid idea, an urge, but that didn't mean he had to go through with it.

So why was he walking towards it still? Why could he feel the manicured grass tickling the bottom of his bare feet if he wasn't going to do this? Blaine found himself caring less and less about the answers and becoming more and more enticed with the chlorine-blue waters. The coldness of the night wrapped around his torso as he lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground behind him. _I can still go back_, Blaine thought to himself, but the thought was washed away when he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats and let them fall down off his hips. He stepped out of the pool of fabric and stared into the pool of water. Stood in just his boxers, he knew without a trace of doubt that he was going to do this, and he knew that he would most likely regret it later.

And then he dived.

The rush of water as it passed his ears was louder in the dead of night than Blaine remembered it being during the day, but it was strangely relaxing. Blaine allowed himself to glide under the water for a short distance before he came up for air, feeling invigorated.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Blaine froze in the water and then slowly turned around. There, stood on the edge of the pool, was Kurt. He was looking down at Blaine with an amused but confused smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest and hair mussed slightly from being in bed.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Blaine confessed, suddenly feeling very stupid. He didn't look for Kurt's reaction as he swam to the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, the demanding undertone in his voice making Blaine jump a little.

"…Getting out?"

"Why?"

Blaine frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kurt grinned as he pulled his own shirt off over his head and Blaine's eyes widened, both at Kurt's toned chest and at the anticipation of what he hoped Kurt was about to do. "Because I'm joining you, silly," Kurt stepped out of his sweats and let them fall next to Blaine's, disappearing under the water a few seconds later.


	45. Gosh, Your Neck Looks Delicious

**Another 'HOT' warning, maybe? This was an idea I found in my 'little notebook' in which I have scribbles of ideas - mainly just titles or one or two words - but it just kind of became this; a little smutty and a bit cryptic. Let me know what you think ;) Xx**

* * *

Blaine breathed in the rich scent of the man underneath him. It made his mouth water and every inch of skin was alight with an urgent desire. It had been all too easy tonight; usually, it took him a while to find a guy to leave with him, let alone one who was so eager. It was thrilling to be able to pick up the first guy he spoke to. It was an ego boost, more powerful than normal when it took a little longer to find success, that he hadn't felt for a few years.

Kurt couldn't think of a time when he had felt this alive. Even as a child, he'd never felt this level of pure energy flowing through his body. His childhood years weren't that far behind him, being only twenty years old, and he had found himself wondering if things like this got better as one progressed through adulthood.

* * *

The man against him – Kurt had forgotten his name already in his lustful haze – rolled his hips particularly hard and Kurt nearly passed out from the pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it before, this being his so far most extreme sexual encounter. He'd only started going out a year or so before, and even then it had taken him another few months to start attending exclusively 'gay' bars. So for this incredibly handsome man to whisk him off his feet, and for them to now be pressed up against each other with Kurt's back to a wall, was a new, sinfully delicious experience.

He felt the man's hot breath on his neck, and cried out again when he felt the faint scraping of teeth against his pale, untouched skin.

* * *

Blaine grazed his teeth over the flawless pale skin of the young man's neck. He was having trouble keeping himself in check, very close to getting too carried away and finishing this whole affair too quickly. His hands roamed shamelessly, covering everywhere except the one area the young man wanted him to touch.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find a pulse point; the brunet's heart was beating erratically and Blaine could feel it with his own body, and so a pulse point was not difficult to find. As his tongue traced it, the body below him reacted in such a delectable manner that Blaine had to stop and hold back. The whimpers that followed encouraged him on, and eventually Blaine gave in to what he really wanted. He'd waited long enough; he deserved it.

* * *

Kurt couldn't even recognise the feeling of embarrassment as he mewled and moaned. The sensations he was feeling were pure bliss, and for a very brief second he worried that he would never feel this good again but the thought was licked away by the man now lapping at his neck. His lips were swollen from all of the hungry, fiery kisses they had shared over the night, but while what the man was doing was mind-blowing, Kurt wished that their lips would meet again.

He didn't even know where his hands were or what they were doing, but he figured that they must be somewhere on the man's back as he felt his muscles contract underneath his fingers. He felt words pass his lips but didn't recognise what they were. They must have had something to do with his desire for another kiss as no sooner had he finished the man's mouth covered his once more.

Their tongues tangled together, and Kurt let the other man lead as he was obviously older and more experienced. He was glad he was against the wall, the support of the brick keeping him upright when the pleasure got too much for his legs to endure. All too soon their mouths pulled apart, noisily wet, and his neck was tended to once again.

* * *

After giving the boy one last kiss, Blaine returned back to his neck. He'd softened the skin considerably, which would make this next bit easier. He was salivating already and he didn't think he could hold on much longer.

Opening his mouth slightly wider, Blaine moved his hand down to the boy's crotch and waited for the boy to stop squirming in relieved delight. He was finally going to get _his_ satisfaction. From experience he knew that the higher the state of pleasure the person under his hands was in, the less painful this would be. With a final stroke through the thin pant material at his fingertips, Blaine readied himself, and then bit down.

* * *

**So... Blaine's a vampire. Yeah. Before you ask, no I did not write this because I'm a fan of Twilight. The only vampire-based films I can watch and not mock are the Blade films. Seriously, Wesley Snipes and Robert Pattinson should totally meet. **

**Love y'all!  
Amy xxx**


	46. Umbrella

**I feel like I've been uploading a lot lately, and I'm really enjoying it! This was a request from eagleshorty2011. This was the first idea that sort of happened, but I think I might have another idea for the sma eprompt. So, eagelshorty2011, let me know what you think! ... And everybody else as well! **

**Amy xxx**

* * *

"We should head back," Blaine says, peering out if the library window at the darkening skies above.  
Kurt looks up from his book to see what his best friend is talking about. He bites his lip when he sees the incoming rain clouds but gently shakes any concerns out if his head. "It's okay," he assures, "I have my umbrella in my bag."  
When Blaine chews on his lip as he throws another cautious glance outside, Kurt is once again reminded how he fell for this boy. Everything he does is cute, apart from the times when he's _sexy as hell_.  
"I still think we should head back," Blaine mumbles as he sits back down next to Kurt. Their elbows touch lightly and Kurt feels a jolt, but it passes when he tells himself to behave. He can daydream later if he must, but right now they have English homework to work through.  
"Dalton isn't that far, Blaine," Kurt tells him, "And besides, it's a Saturday; as much as I love that school, we don't have to be back anytime soon."

* * *

_Okay_, Kurt thinks, _maybe we should have gone back when Blaine said so_. The boys were stood just inside the library entrance staring at the rain hammering down outside.  
"It's actually bouncing off the floor," Blaine observes, "And I'm pretty sure that angle is 'sideways'. Rain isn't meant to fall _sideways_, Kurt."  
"Stop fussing, Blaine. We have to leave at some point. Come on." Against his better judgement Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and leads him a few steps forward. As soon as he feels Blaine follow he drops his hand again, ignoring the tingling feeling on his fingers and the dizzy feeling in his head.  
Outside, they both wince. The rain they saw, but why thy weren't anticipating was the wind. That's why it's raining sideways, Blaine grumbled internally. Kurt's umbrella went up next to him and he immediately ducked underneath it, his heart hammering in his chest as his side pressed firmly against Kurt's. He asked himself again why he hadn't gone back with Nick and Thad in their car earlier, but remembered how Kurt had wanted to stay to work on his English, and so Blaine stayed, too: time alone with Kurt was intoxicating, and no way was Blaine going to turn down his first opportunity for it in weeks, even if it meant having to do homework.  
"Oh my god!" Kurt cried as they took a few paces forward. The umbrella nearly flew out of his hand and the force of the wind pulling on the thin material had pulled him backwards. He toppled slightly, and so Blaine grabbed around his waist to hold him steady.  
In the downpour, the two of them froze. Kurt's eyes had been wide with the shock of the wind, but now they were even wider as a dusty-pink blush rose up his cheeks. Blaine was staring back, shocked at himself more than anything but also finding it hard to believe that he currently had his arms around Kurt's waist. He kept eye contact as he reached up to pull the umbrella back down to cover them, and then kept the one hand on both of Kurt's to keep it in place. His right hand was still on Kurt's waist, and Blaine was surprised at how... right it felt.  
"We should get back," Kurt whispered, and Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's waist in a panic. Had he made Kurt uncomfortable? Had he done something wrong?  
But as they walked back to Dalton, Kurt silently moved their hands around, operating Blaine's for him as the younger boy continued to float on a cloud. By the time they reached the school they were soaked, the umbrella having done little to shield them, but their positions had changed: Kurt was holding the umbrella with his left hand while Blaine held it with his right. In between them their hands were joined, their fingers intertwined.  
They didn't stop in the common room where their friends were, but proceeded up to the dormitories - they were headed for whichever was closer - with their hands still linked and their hair dripping wet.


	47. Summer Camp

**Back to the fluff again. I've been writing every night now, and I'm really loving it. The only thing is I'm working on drabbles rather than Something's Coming or True Colours... I'm sure that will change soon :) I hope it does anyway.**

**Enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

Starting a new school wasn't easy, and normally it meant the heartbreak of having to say goodbye to old friends. But for Blaine it was welcomed; it was a chance for a new start where he could be himself and be confident. He spent his last weeks at his old school eagerly anticipating when he could finally walk out of that hellhole and never have to look back.

He'd spent three weeks of his summer at camp while his parents got the new house ready, and while he was there he'd taken the first step towards his new way of life. A few of the girls had instantly taken a liking to him, and by the end of the third day nearly every girl there was following him around and giggling at his corny jokes. And so, Blaine plucked up the courage and told them all the truth; he was gay, and he was proud, and so they were wasting their time by hanging around him. The news spread but Blaine didn't face any torment or harassment; in fact more of the teens at the camp started talking to him than before. However, there was one boy who Blaine really wanted to talk to yet was so shy Blaine rarely saw him outside of meal times or group activities. He knew by this point that the boy's name was Kurt, but what he'd known from the start was that Kurt was the most attractive boy he'd ever seen. His heart had swooped and soared when Blaine's gaze had first landed upon the styled hair and flawless skin.

It would take another week for Blaine to pluck up even more courage and seek out Kurt for himself. He found him in one of the bunkhouses, singing softly as he sketched something in a notepad. Everyone else was around the campfire, except for Blaine and Kurt. One of the girls, Tina, had informed Blaine that Kurt never came to the campfire because he didn't like the smoke, and so Blaine saw it as his opportune moment to find the boy who had frequented his dreams.

He knocked lightly on the door, and Kurt's head shot up to look at him. At first his eyes widened, but then they seemed to brighten as a gentle smile crossed his lips. Blaine smiled back, and it was then that Kurt blushed and averted his gaze.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Blaine informed him softly. Kurt looked back at him and hesitantly nodded.

"I know," he smiled, "I just wasn't expecting you. Isn't everyone supposed to be around the campfire?" Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to get him to leave, that he was nervous and shy and wanted some space.

"_You're_ not," Blaine replied simply as he took a few steps into the bunkhouse, leaning against the end of the bed next to Kurt's. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him slightly before one corner of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Touché," he grinned. He shifted on the bed, closing his sketchbook and placing it on his small bedside table, before turning his body slightly to face Blaine properly. "You're… Blaine, right?" Blaine smiled and stepped forward, sitting on the bed next to Kurt's and facing the chestnut-haired boy.

"Right," Blaine nodded. "And you're Kurt."

"Right." The two boys smiled at each other for a second before Kurt's eyes drifted away from Blaine's. He seemed to take in Blaine's appearance before returning his gaze back up to the hazel eyes of the boy opposite. "So… why aren't you at the campfire? You're normally there." Kurt eyed Blaine a little warily; he'd heard about him over the past week and knew how popular he was. He also knew about his sexuality, and although it was a door being flung open for Kurt he was still hesitant to walk through it. He'd crushed on numerous straight guys, but the one gay guy he'd ever really liked turned out to just be a slimy weasel who wanted to use him. Not the best of starts.

"Well, I- I wanted to t-talk to you," Blaine's cheeks flamed red when he stuttered, but Kurt found it quite adorable. That was, underneath the panicked beating of his heart as to why Blaine would possibly want to talk to him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Blaine looked to the floor and fiddled with his hands. He'd never asked anyone out before. "I er, I-I know that you're… And I'm sure that you've heard about me being…"

"Gay?" Kurt ventured, his panic subsiding as a wave of adoration for this boy overtook him. Blaine's head snapped up to look at him and he flushed an even deeper red when he saw Kurt's empathetic smile. He felt like such an ass; normally he was smooth and charming, but around Kurt that all just seemed to melt away.

"Yeah, gay," Blaine nodded, "Sorry. I don't know why this is so hard for me. I've been wanting to talk to you for a few days, but now I'm sat here I just- Words are failing me!" He laughed at himself, and heard Kurt chuckle in front of him.

"Don't be sorry, Blaine," Kurt soothed. He scooted to the edge of his bed and leant across to place his hand over both of Blaine's. "Just take a deep breath and say what you want to say." He offered another smile and squeezed Blaine's hands. The dark-haired boy visibly relaxed under his touch and did as he was told.

"I… like you," He blurted out, "A lot. And- And I was hoping that, after these three weeks, we could see each other again?" He didn't realise he'd closed his eyes until he'd finished speaking and when he opened them he was looking down at Kurt's hand over his. He looked up and saw Kurt smiling back at him, biting back a grin.

"So, you're asking me out?" He enquired, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blaine nodded once, still a little nervous.

"I'm asking you out." Kurt squeezed his hand again, his cheeks beginning to ache from his wide grin.

"And I'm saying yes."


	48. I Still Need Time

**Two drabbles in one night? I know, I spoil you ;) I'm uploading this now because I'm going to be busy all weekend because it's my birthday on Saturday (woop woop!), but I might be able to get some stuff done at some point :) **

**This one isn't so fluffy exactly. Just an idea I had at work.**

* * *

"Blaine, leave me alone," Kurt growled as his ex-boyfriend followed him down the school corridor.

"Not until you let me explain," Blaine retorted, keeping up with Kurt's quick pace.

"Explain what?" Kurt span on his heel and glared at the boy in the leather jacket. Blaine halted to an immediate stop, nearly falling off-balance at the suddenness. "Explain how I found texts from other guys on your phone?" Blaine blushed hard and stared back at the students who were trying to listen in, making them scurry away. It was an unusual sight for them, to see McKinley's resident bad-boy uncomfortable rather than his cocky, confident self. "And the _pictures_, Blaine." Kurt whispered, trying to push the hurt back down into his chest before it came through in his voice.

"Hey, _I_ never sent any!"

"That's not the point, Blaine!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air in despair; no matter how many times he spelt it out for him, Blaine still didn't seem to understand that his flirtatious behaviour with other guys had wounded Kurt and his self-esteem. "The point is that _we_ were together, but you seemed more interested in what _they_ had to offer." And with that Kurt turned on his heel and continued down to corridor. He bit back the tears; he had to at least turn the corner at the end of the corridor before he let them fall. Blaine's voice made him stop.

"You were the first person I ever made love to!" he declared down the halls, not caring who heard and turned to stare. Kurt's entire body flared up in anger, embarrassment and memories that he had tried to keep down over the past few days. He turned back to Blaine, his eyes stinging. He couldn't believe Blaine was playing _that_ card, playing the emotional side of their physical relationship.

"That's a lie," he sneered. "Everyone knows you're an outrageous flirt, Blaine. I'm not the first guy you got into bed." Blaine wavered for a second, giving a side-long glance to the students lining the halls.

"Okay," he sighed, "So I've fooled around with a couple of guys before and I wasn't exactly known for being monogamous before we got together, BUT," he raised his voice to cut off his ex when Kurt opened his mouth to retaliate. "But, they never _meant_ anything. _You_ meant something. You still do, Kurt. Please, let me prove it to you. I-" He caught himself and stopped, looking down and tightening his grip on his bag strap. As hurt and angry as Kurt was, he wanted to know what Blaine had to say.

"You what?" Blaine stared at him for a long time, an internal emotional battle raging in his dark hazel eyes. He took a few hesitant steps forward so that he wouldn't have to say the next bit too loudly: it was the first time he was ever going to say it, and he wanted to make it as personal as he could in the given situation.

"I- I think… I'm in love with you." With the distance between them lessened, Kurt could see the beginnings of tears in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew that he meant it – he could _feel_ that he meant it – but he couldn't just fall back into Blaine's arms just like that. He still needed time. He walked towards Blaine until they were less than a metre apart.

"I love you, too," He whispered, his own tears threatening to fall. Blaine looked up at him hopefully, but deep down he knew he was defeated. "But I need time," Kurt continued. Blaine nodded; he _was_ defeated. "You really hurt me, Blaine, and even if I _do_ love you, I still hate you for what you did to me." Kurt lingered for a few more seconds before turning and proceeding on his way down the corridor. He held his head high and ignored the stage whispers of the other students around him. He held his resolve even when he turned the corner, keeping it up until he reached the boys' restroom further down the hall. He made sure the coast was clear before he locked himself in a stall and cried.

* * *

**This all stemmed from Blaine's declaration. Hopefully I'll be able to upload something a little happier soon! **

**Amy xxxx**


	49. Happy Birthday

**Unbeta'd so apologies for any mistakes!**

**xxxx**

* * *

Blaine awoke to the sound of the birds twittering and tweeting outside his window, the promise of sunshine peeking out from behind his curtains and a light knock on his bedroom door. The visitor barely gave him a chance to let them in before his door opened, his mother swanning into the room in one of her business suits.  
Oh.  
"Happy Birthday, sweetie," she cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to her son's forehead. At least she hadn't forgotten. It was just...  
"You're not staying," Blaine mumbled, glaring at the grey material that hugged her figure. She sighed above him before pressing another kiss to the top of his head.  
"It's not my fault, Blaine-"  
"You promised!"  
"It's an emergency! Sarah can't make into court today and so I was called in to cover for her," she explained, stroking Blaine's curls out of his eyes with a maternal gentility. "Let's not fall out on your birthday, darling," she pleased with him. "I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? As soon as that gavel falls I'll be out of the room like a bullet, okay?" Blaine sat quietly for a few moments before nodding, his chin resting in his mother's hand. She let out a small, relieved sigh and smiled, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "All your presents are downstairs," she told him, "So you can open them while I'm at work or wait until I get home, or you could invite some of your friends over?"  
"I'll wait until you get home," Blaine decided, lifting his arms and wrapping them around his mother's shoulders. None of his friends were able to see him today, maybe because he'd left it so late to invite them over and so they'd all had plans of some kind or another. Instead Blaine was seeing them tomorrow, and today was meant to be the day he spent with his mum, his dad having left nine years ago. But now she was going in to work, and he was left alone.

* * *

Blaine avoided the living room like the plague; all of his presents were in there and seeing them reminded him of how he was alone on his fifteenth birthday. He'd had breakfast, watched a film in his room and even decided that homework was better than nothing and started on his latest chemistry homework by the time eleven o'clock rolled around.  
That was when his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller.  
"Happy Birthday!" Kurt's cheery voice rang out from the receiver. It made Blaine relax, it made him undoubtedly happy, but strangest of all it made him nervous; they hadn't been dating for very long, and so Blaine was still cautious about saying something to stuff it up.  
"Hey Kurt," Blaine beamed as he put his pen down in the crease of his textbook. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay..." His boyfriend tailed off and Blaine felt himself worrying just a little bit. He didn't like it when Kurt tailed off like that.  
"What's up? You don't sound 'okay'."  
"Well, I was just feeling incredibly horrible for missing your birthday," Kurt explained.  
"Don't," Blaine told him, "It's fine, Kurt, you had plans already."  
"I know but still. At least your mum's there, right?" Blaine bit the inside of his mouth.  
"Er, no... She's at work today. For called in this morning,"  
The other end of the line went silent, and before Blaine could try to figure out what the whispers were Kurt returned.  
"So you're alone? On your birthday?" Blaine affirmed. "Baby! That's not allowed. I won't have it! Come to lunch with me,"  
Blaine frowned. "I thought you were busy today?"  
"Well you see that's the beautiful thing, Blaine; my plans for cancelled and so I want to see you," his voice dipped a little lower that made Blaine's body nearly vibrate with excitement. "I wanted to wish you 'happy birthday'." Blaine swallowed. He could ditch his chemistry - he would ditch his own mother - if Kurt spoke to him like that.  
"S-sure. I'd love to. Where?"  
"Don't worry about that, I'll pick you up," Kurt told him, and Blaine could picture him waving him off with an elegant hand. "I'll be there in half an hour, okay? Happy birthday!"  
The line went dead before Blaine could say another word, but that was fine. He was excited. He was going to get to see his boyfriend on his birthday, and if that wasn't the best present money couldn't buy then he didn't know what was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt drove them through Lima. Kurt smirked.  
"I told you, it's your birthday surprise!"  
"But I wanna know!" Blaine pouted and tried to use his puppy eyes against his boyfriend.  
"No, Blaine," Kurt told him again. Blaine slumped back in his seat but couldn't stop the grin that spread a few seconds later at the thought that his boyfriend was taking him to lunch for his birthday.

* * *

Ten minutes later the couple climbed out of Kurt's Navigator and into the car park of Luigi's, the new Italian restaurant that Kurt knew Blaine had been dying to try. He laughed when Blaine jumped up and down and clapped his hands excitedly at seeing the venue before leading his boyfriend inside.  
This was it. The moment of truth.  
He walked Blaine into the establishment and had to hide his smug grin when Blaine's face dropped slightly at the empty restaurant. He nodded to the waitress at the door and carried on walking in, Blaine hesitantly following behind.  
"Kurt, where are we going? Shouldn't there be other people in here?" Kurt led him to the center of the dining area and turned to face him.  
"I hated the thought of you spending your birthday alone, so I pulled a few strings." Blaine stared at him dumbly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
But Kurt didn't reply. Slowly, Blaine became aware of other people filing into the room from various entrances. He span slowly on the spot to take in the faces of all of his friends. His chest tightened and he knew that if he didn't keep grinning he would cry from the utter ecstasy he was flying on right now. When he turned back to Kurt his boyfriend was not stood alone. There, with an arm around Kurt's shoulder, was his mum. Blaine hugged her tightly and she kissed his hair, hugging him back just as firmly. Then he turned to Kurt, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Thank you," he whispered. Kurt smiled and wiped away a tear before it could escape down his cheek. He pulled Blaine into a hug and kissed his cheek, his hair, his nose and finally his lips.  
"Happy birthday, Blaine."


	50. Sour Sweets

**Was flicking through one of my many notebooks and found lists of drabble ideas. This is one of them, and hopefully I'll be writing a few more in between revision and homework now I'm on half term break. However, I woke up with a _really_ horrible cold yesterday and it still hasn't left me alone or shown any signs of going away. In the past... 26 hours I've had 1 hour of sleep and that was on my dad's sofa at about 7pm (GMT) yesterday. I was up all night, literally, and in all honesty I don't know when I'm next going to get some sleep. **

**But enough of my grumbling; here's a little something for y'all and hopefully (crosses fingers tight) I should be updating my other stories in the near(-ish) future :D**

**Amy xx**

* * *

**AND (just realised) this is the 50th chapter! Really, it's only 49th because chapter 5 is a message rather than a drabble. SO, maybe the next chapter - the big 5-0 drabble - will be something special. Let me just check my unfinished drabbles... Yep, I reckon I could get a longer one in there for you :D Xxxx**

* * *

"Just try one, Blaine, they won't kill you," Kurt smirked, giving the bag a little shake. They were in Kurt's room, on his bed, working on their English project, and Blaine had made the mistake of asking countertenor what was in the small bag beside his book.

Blaine stared at the bag in Kurt's hand. He worried his lip between his teeth cautiously as he considered taking one of the brightly coloured pastels, recounting every single meeting he'd ever had with sour sweets. He remembered Cooper getting him to eat one when he was seven, his older brother pestering him until he gave in and ate it. He still remembered Cooper laughing, relying more on his hearing than his sight as his eyes watered from the intensity of the flavour that had begun to dance on his tongue. Blaine could also still imagine the time when he and his cousins had played their own sort of Russian Roulette, and living up to his good fortune Blaine managed to find all of the three hidden sour sweets among the twelve. He'd avoided them since, but now Kurt was the one offering them and every day Blaine was finding it harder and harder to say 'no' to the boy.

Blaine watched Kurt pluck one from the bag and pop it into his mouth, smiling as if to show how he'd proven that the sweets were harmless. He offered the bag forwards once again and this time Blaine built up the courage to take one. He could feel Kurt watching him as he placed the sweet on his tongue, both of them seemingly anticipating the moment the full flavour would assault his taste buds.

Blaine sat perfectly still for a few seconds, waiting for it, but it didn't happen. He figured Kurt had been exaggerating when he'd said the sweets were sour. He returned to his work as he began to chew on the sweet, but his handwriting blurred in front of his eyes. Okay, so Kurt _hadn't_ been exaggerating - these sweets really were sour. Determined not to give in, Blaine swallowed to sweet and found that with it went the most intense bit of the flavour. What was left was still strong but bearable, and now Blaine could detect the sugary fruitiness of it. He wiped his eyes and couldn't help but join in with Kurt's giggling.

"Okay, they're pretty sour," Blaine admitted with a huge grin on his face. Kurt nodded next to him with a grin and ate another sweet himself. They returned to their work, but barely a few minutes later Blaine found the amazing aftertaste fading from his mouth. He worried his lip once more before turning to Kurt and asking "can I have another one?"

* * *

**As always, I accept prompts left, right and centre, so if there's a scenario or an idea you want me to try, let me know in a review or even a PM :D **

**Until next time, **

**Amy xxx**


	51. Dinner on the Porch

**GUYS! This is my big 50th drabble! Half a century! Eeeee! I wouldn't have gotten to this landmark without you guys; your views and reviews give me encouragement to keep writing, and some of you have given me prompts that have turned out to be some of my favourite things I've written thus far. Of course, I don't think I would have made it this far without two very important people.**

**I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE is the person you really should be thanking for al of this, for it was she who told me of this wonderful place called Fanfiction . net. We were sat next to each other in a maths workshop class our school held in a half term break before our GCSE exams last year. We were paying attention to the teacher, of course, but you find with young minds conversation drifts :) That afternoon I went home and came on here. I had a look through some stories and fell in love with the idea of creating my own stories to fit the lives of these recognised-world-wide characters. I began planning Something's Coming, and not long after I created an account. Now look at where I am. It's nearly a year ago now (I must check the date I joined somehow) and I don't think I'll ever look back on that decision I made. So, my INSANE, RS friend, thank you :) Xxxxx**

**I think you may know who the second is going to be. Lu, if it weren't for your encouragement over the past howeveit long it's been, I would have maybe given up writing fanfictions and moved onto something else by now. I've thanked you so many times, but thank you again. For everything. I think you know what that entails: literally, for everything. Xxxxx**

**Now I know I said only two important people but there is a third. Kris. You've been my support force, my shoulder to cry on and my transatlantic friend. You've given me hope when I thought there was nine left and you've made me smile when I thought it was impossible. I really do look up to you, and even though there may be gaps between our conversations you should know you're never far from thought. I hope that life is treating you well, and thank you Xxxxxxx**

**And to you, my reader, if it weren't for you - yes, YOU - I probably wouldn't be sat here on my bed typinout his out on my phone at half past one in the morning. I really do love each and every one of you. You give me prompts, you give me motivation and encouragement and most of all you give me something admire: this fandom is something to be proud of, and being involved with it is amazing. Whether you jus enjoy Glee as a whole or are a full-on hardcore Klaine shipper, we all have a mutual love over this one thing. And in a world where hatred is on our TV screens and in our newspapers it is so amazing to see this unity of love. Yes okay so Glee may not save the world from war and hate, but for some of us it saves us from the terror of our own lives. And not just the Gleeks: anyone who is part of a fandom, any fandom, finds solace in the familiar; familiar characters, familiar places, familiar themes. And so yo all of you I send you some love, because I know that you have all saved me in one way or another, much more than you know. **

**And so, now that my big philosophical speech is over, I unveil to you my 50th drabble: Dinner on the Porch :)**

* * *

Kurt huffed in annoyance when he had to grab his eraser for the seventh time in under a minute. He deleted the line he'd just drawn, internally weeping over how it just would not seem to go the way he wanted it to. He'd been working on the one sketch all day, but something seemed to be off: normally he could get two or three detailed sketches done in a morning alone, but today this one design was refusing to be finished. Mercedes, his best friend and co-worker whose station was the one next to his, had told him to let it be, work on something else and go back to it later. But every time he tried, he could tell from the first few lines that it wasn't going to turn out well. At the back of his mind his unfinished design was lurking, taunting him and his pencils.

By the time the paper rumpled under his fingers from where he'd been rubbing the line out, Kurt had had enough. Mercedes winced when she heard the eraser smack into the wall but didn't look up: she knew Kurt was frustrated, and after working with him for the past year and a half she knew he needed to breathe for a while before it was safe for her to comfort him herself.

When Kurt's breathing had calmed down, Mercedes left her desk and casually walked across the office to where the eraser lay on the floor. She picked it up and paused slightly to admire the mark it had made on the cream-coloured walls before approaching Kurt's desk, gently placing it down and moving to stand next to him. Kurt had his head in his hands, the rumpled piece of paper pushed aside and out of his way. Mercedes glanced at it but didn't linger too long before putting a gentle hand on Kurt's back and rubbing from shoulder to shoulder in a calm, soothing motion. After a few moments, he turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her, a gesture she quickly reciprocated by holding him close.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today," Kurt mumbled into her midnight blue shirt, "I just can't seem to make anything work." Mercedes rubbed one hand up and down Kurt's back, the other hugging his shoulder.

"You're just having an 'off' day, Boo; it happens to the best of us." Mercedes told him. It was amazing how close the two of them had become in so little time, becoming inseparable after just two weeks of being co-workers. Now, a year and a half later, they had endured rumours of them being together – despite the fact that Kurt was openly gay, _and_ had a ring on his finger – as well as sharing each other's highs and lows both at home and at work. Mercedes thought of all this as she comforted Kurt, and smiled at the memories. "Why don't you go and grab a coffee, chill for ten minutes, then come back and see how you're feeling?"

"…Okay," Kurt agreed after a few moments' consideration. He pulled back from his best friend, offering her a tired smile before walking towards the small kitchenette at the side of the design studio. Mercedes made her way back to her desk and checked that Kurt was looking the other way before pulling her phone out.

**To: Blaine  
**_Heads up: Kurt's stressed out today. Tread lightly tonight! ;) Xx_

She placed the phone on her desk so that Kurt wouldn't be able to spot it. Mercedes looked over to him again to see him chatting to Stacey, one of the girls from Accounting & Finance. Her phone buzzed against the table and as she opened the message she made a note to herself to turn it off and put it on silent.

**To: Mercedes  
**_Uh-oh… What happened? Xx_

**To: Blaine  
**_He's been working on one sketch all day and he still feels he hasn't gotten it right. I sent him away for coffee and chill time : ) Xx_

**To: Mercedes  
**_Ah good idea : ) I'll text him in a while then to see how he's doing. Thanks for the heads up! Xx_

**To: Blaine  
**_No problem BB ; ) Xx_

Mercedes put her phone back down and continued her work. A few minutes later Kurt came back to his desk, his body language much more relaxed than it had been before. He put the rumpled unfinished design to one side and got out a new sheet of paper. Mercedes watched him out of the corner of her eye as he began to sketch out the odd line here and there, momentarily pausing to stare off into space before returning to his drawing with more vigour. A small jingle and Kurt was glancing at his phone, smiling and putting his pencil down when he saw who was calling him. He even pushed himself away from his desk to answer it, and Mercedes felt her heart glow a little: there were only a few people Kurt would completely separate himself from his work for, and considering Mercedes was sat only a few feet away and given the grin on Kurt's face, it was clearly Blaine.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt cooed into the phone, going quiet as Blaine spoke on the other end, "I'm good, I'm okay. And you? … Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay. Although I was a little stressed earlier. … Oh, you know, just sketches not turning out the way I wanted. But I don't want to get stressed again right now so we can talk about it later? … So what about you? How's your day been?"

Kurt swivelled in his chair, meaning that Mercedes couldn't hear him as clearly anymore. Not that she was listening anyway… The phone conversation lasted another few minutes before Mercedes heard Kurt say "I love you too, see you later" and saw him put his phone away.

"Was that Blaine?" She asked innocently over her latest design, glancing up briefly before looking down to add a few more pencil marks.

"You already know it was," Kurt grinned. They laughed together, and the rest of their work day was spent stress-free. When they left, Kurt thanked Mercedes for calming him down with a tight hug and an offer to come to dinner, which she accepted once Kurt told her that Blaine wanted her there as well. The evening was filled with laughing, good food and good wine. It wasn't too late when Mercedes left the Hummel-Anderson house, and as her taxi pulled away she saw the lights downstairs extinguished in return for one particular light upstairs being lit.

* * *

"Do you want a coffee?" Mercedes looked up to see Kurt smiling at her, gesturing to the kitchenette.

"Please," She requested, already thankful in anticipation for another mug of 'hangover cure'. Kurt smirked and walked away, and as he moved Mercedes noticed a slight hitch in her best friend's walk. She smirked to herself and decided that she would wait until Kurt came back rather than calling him out on it across the office.

"Here you are," Kurt passed the mug over and Mercedes took it gratefully. She noticed how Kurt was leaning on her desk rather than sitting on the other chair she had at her station where he would normally sit during their breaks so that they could gossip.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded as he smiled before moving back to his own station, promising they would have a proper gossip later as he had a design he really wanted to finish. As he walked away, Mercedes noticed the hitch again. "That's an interesting limp you've got there," She remarked, grinning when Kurt came to an abrupt halt. He turned back to her, biting his lip as he tried to hide his grin and a gentle blush covering his cheeks.

"I-I… I knocked into a… into a cupboard this morning… when I got into work…" He trailed off and Mercedes took a sip of her coffee to hide her suggestive smirk. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes before groaning in exasperation. He came a few steps closer to Mercedes, his cheeks an angry red. "He's my husband, we're married, and you can't judge us for having sex." He turned on his heel and stalked back to his desk, leaving Mercedes giggling at her desk.

"I never said I was!" She called back.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt sang as he entered the house, putting his messenger bag by the door and hanging his jacket up by the hook on the wall next to it. Kurt scanned what he could see of the house as he took off his shoes, but he couldn't see or hear Blaine anywhere. "Blaine?" He walked further into the house, his heart racing when he couldn't see Blaine in the living room or in his study. He looked into the dining room and was a bit startled to see a faint glow emanating from underneath the kitchen door. He hurried through the room and pushed the door open, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

The kitchen itself was empty; Blaine wasn't in sight and everything was still in place. The only thing that was different from that morning was the envelope perched on the island counter. As Kurt took a hesitant step forward, he glanced out the back door. The glow was stronger now, but its source was still out of his view. "Blaine?" He called out hesitantly, but his husband still hadn't appeared. Kurt picked up the envelope, fingering the corners and turning it over in his hands. With one last glance up and around him, he opened the envelope.

_Kurt,_

_I know it's not Valentine's Day, or an anniversary or a birthday, but I shouldn't have to wait until a specific date to show you how much I love you, how much I care. You know that when it comes to telling you just how much that is, words seem to fail me, and so I am relying on Keats to try and get even a fraction of my message across:_

_I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion - _

_I have shudder'd at it. _

_I shudder no more. _

_I could be martyr'd for my religion _

_Love is my religion _

_And I could die for that. _

_I could die for you._

_And if that's not enough, I've prepared dinner for us out on the porch. _

_Go ahead, my love; I'm waiting for you._

_Always yours,_

_Blaine_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Intrigued and now incredibly excited, Kurt took the note and walked out onto the porch. He looked left and saw nothing, but when he looked right he was met by a sight that he could have only imagined in his most romantic, love-fuelled dreams. Blaine was sat, his chin resting on his intertwined hands, at a table covered with a pristine white table cloth. On the table was laid out candles and small white flower petals that Kurt could only define due to the shadows they caused in the candlelight.

Blaine rose and walked over to him gently, reaching out and taking Kurt's hands in his. Kurt let the note be taken from his hands and placed somewhere else, somewhere out of his peripheral vision. His gaze flickered from Blaine to the table and back to his husband, his warm, molten chocolate eyes burning with a passion different to the one that had darkened them with lust the night before. This passion was truly emotional, and one that Kurt had first seen when they were nineteen and barely a day had passed when he hadn't seen it since.

"Hi," Blaine smiled, his eyes drinking in Kurt's appearance that he never tired of. "Is this okay?" He asked, noting how Kurt hadn't actually said anything to his face yet. Kurt gazed back at him and nodded weakly.

"It's perfect," He whispered. Blaine's face coloured and he looked bashfully to the floor. Kurt pulled one hand away from his husband's hold and placed it under Blaine's chin, tipping his face back up towards him. He waited until Blaine's eyes met his again before leaning in the press their lips together, melting into his touch, his embrace, the movement of Blaine's mouth against his own. "_You're_ perfect," Kurt added when they pulled apart. Blaine blushed again and pressed another peck to Kurt's lips.

"Come and sit down," He murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt allowed himself to be led to the table, where Blaine pulled out his chair and seated him before returning to the seat he had previously occupied.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt enquired with a smile, his eyes taking in the candles and the petals between them.

"I just felt like doing something for you," Blaine admitted, "You work so hard and you're amazing at what you do, you're the love of my life and better than any of the husbands I could have dreamt for myself when I was a teenager, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Kurt blushed under his praises and Blaine leant across the table to take his hand.

"What are these little petals?" Kurt asked, picking one up from next to their entwined hands. They were small and white and ovate in shape, a faint but sweet perfume perforating the air.

"They're jasmine petals," Blaine explained, admiring the way Kurt delicately held the petal between his fingertips. "In the Philippines, they represent 'unconditional and eternal love'. My parents had them on their wedding day, and they always used to have them around the house on Valentine's and anniversaries." Blaine smiled fondly at the memories, and Kurt smiled fondly at him; he really admired how much Blaine's mother's heritage meant to the youngest Anderson, and he wanted to be a part of it too.

"They're beautiful," Kurt gazed at all the petals on the table and then back up to his husband. "Just like you." Blaine's cheeks coloured again, this time a light rose colour, and Kurt knew that he would never tire of how he was the cause of it. "So, what's for dinner?"

As if on cue, two men came out onto the porch from the kitchen. Kurt squeaked in surprise when a plate was placed in front of him by someone behind him, and when glasses of champagne also appeared on the table he span around to see who was serving him.

"Sam? Mike?" Kurt gaped at the blond and the Asian, both of them beaming back at him. "What are- How are you- Where did you- Huh?" The three other men on the porch chuckled at Kurt's flustering, Blaine squeezing his hand across the table.

"I called in a favour," Blaine informed him across the table, looking up to the two other men for them to confirm the situation. They both did with smiles and nods of their heads.

"Blaine made us hide upstairs until you were out here," Sam told him. "We snuck down after Blaine started talking so you wouldn't hear us, and then we just had to wait for our cue, which you delivered perfectly, by the way." The blond grinned and offered Kurt a thumbs up, which made Kurt laugh.

"Wow," He turned to Blaine. "How long have you been planning this?" Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, but Kurt knew his husband; this wouldn't have just been on a whim.

"A few weeks, I guess? Not that it would be tonight exactly, but I have been planning _this_ for a while."

"And what is _this_, exactly?" Blaine smiled and leant back to sit up straight. Keeping his hand tightly holding onto Kurt's he took his champagne glass in his free hand and raised it, Kurt mirroring his actions only seconds later. Neither of them had noticed Sam and Mike sneaking back into the house, and neither of them would realise until the next day when Blaine saw them again at work and Kurt got a text from Mike asking how the dinner went.

"_This_," Blaine announced, "is for Us. Kurt, you have been my husband for five years and seven months, and I have been yours. We fell in love when we were nineteen and I don't think I could ever love another man as much as I love you." Kurt blushed, but his husband wasn't finished yet. "And so _this_ – this evening and this dinner – is for Us. It is also for a proposal." Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he nearly lost his champagne glass. He looked to his left hand that was still entwined with Blaine's right to make sure that yes, he was wearing a wedding ring. He looked back to his _husband_ in confusion, but Blaine was in his stride and confident as he rose from his chair and came to stand next to his husband. Kurt watched him put his glass down on the table and then take Kurt's and do the same. The two glasses stood next to each other, their bubbly contents untouched. "Kurt," Blaine dropped to one knee and Kurt felt all of the excitement of when Blaine had proposed marriage to him rushing back, but he was still confused as to _what the hell_ was going on. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't know if I can live with it _just_ being us." What was Blaine suggesting here? That they start an open relationship, allowing others into their bed to bombard on their most intimate of moments? That they become swingers? What? "Kurt, would you do me the _extraordinary_ honour of being not just my husband, but the father of my children? Of _our_ children?" Blaine looked up to Kurt with hopeful eyes, worrying his lip nervously between his teeth.

Kurt had known all along that Blaine wanted kids. Hell, the man was destined to become a father. But when they were younger, and when they had gotten married at twenty-one, Kurt hadn't exactly been keen on the idea. Blaine had been accepting, patient and willing to face the prospect of a life without children if it meant he got to spend the rest of that life with Kurt. Kurt had felt guilty, but Blaine had assured him it was fine. Over the years, the matter had faded away into the background behind their jobs and finding a marital home. Now that they had the home and their jobs were going steady, it was clearly the best opportunity Blaine had been given to broach the subject once more. And Kurt knew that this wasn't a big fancy to-do that Blaine had put together to try and woo him into say 'yes'; this was a dinner that showed Kurt how, even if he said 'no', Blaine's love for him hadn't changed, would never change. This was Blaine's way of showing Kurt that things wouldn't change no matter what Kurt's reaction was, because Blaine couldn't not love him.

And so Kurt thought about it. He thought about the long night with little sleep, his dreams being punctured by a wailing baby in the room next door. He pondered over the diaper changes and the bottle feeds, the screams from teething and the 'Terrible Twos'. He allowed his mind to drift to the first day of school, waving his child off into the big wide world as Blaine gripped his hand by his side. He wondered about the teenage years, when the hormones kicked in and arguments became more frequent and sometimes more hostile, mainly with the teen but sometimes even with Blaine. Then the twenties would hit, and before he knew it his 'baby' would be leaving home. His 'baby' would be dating and eventually would settle down, announcing one day that they were having a baby of their own. And Kurt would be a grandfather – obviously a fashionable one: children or no children, Kurt had given Blaine permission to have him mentally assessed if he ever went near tweed blazers with suede elbow patches – and maybe he would even live long enough to see his baby's baby become a parent.

And then he asked himself '_Do I really want all of that? And not just once, maybe two or three times over? Do I want my Saturday shopping trips with the girls to be replaced by Saturday soccer practice? Do I want to have to convince my son that shopping _can_ be fun whilst also making sure my daughter knows that my credit card is _not_ unlimited? Do I want Blaine and I to only be able to have sex when they're away, rather than whenever we want? Do I really want all of that?_'

The answer came quicker than the questions, and it was much clearer than the frantic voice that had been running through his head since Blaine had gotten down on one knee.

"Yes," it told him, and he relayed the message to his waiting husband. "I would love to."


	52. Ten to One

So, I'm facing a pretty tough decision here. I have to decide in... ooh, three hours if I'm going to take that job in London. It's so hard, Kurt. Like, crazy hard. I mean, this is the rest of my life; sure, if it all goes to shit I can just come back with my tail between my legs and start over. But I don't want to have to start over; I did that when I went to Dalton (to get away from the bullies) and when I transferred to McKinley as well (but that was for you, and it's the best decision I ever made).

But this is bigger. Much bigger. It's fucking huge! Do I want to take my dream job that will most likely set me up for life and be everything I ever wanted? Sure. On the other side of the world from you? I think I'll pass.

I know what you would say if you were here; "Draw up a list of pros and cons, Blaine". Well, I beat you to it. I've already done it, but it's not helping! Want to see it? Okay, here goes:

_Pros_

_It's my dream job.  
__I love London.  
__I can show my Dad that I can do something with my life other than be a lawyer.  
__I don't have to be a lawyer.  
__It's a fresh start.  
__Moving = bubble wrap.  
__My cousin Andrew lives in London, and we haven't seen each other since I was thirteen and he moved over there.  
__This job will set me up FOR LIFE. (Seriously, have you seen my proposed pay check? And that's just the first rung on the ladder.)  
__I could meet some really amazing people on this job. Like, really amazing.  
__I fucking love London._

_Cons_

_You're not going with me.  
_

See my predicament?! It's ten to one, pros to cons. And I know there's only one con but I prefer quality over quantity, and I'd say that's one pretty important con.


	53. HotCold

**Hi there :) So I wanted to write because homework is boring but I couldn't think of anything to write. I could have done some more work on SC or TC, but I just wanted to write something short. I therefore looked up some prompts and numbered them all before downloading a random number generator app for my phone. I tried it a few times but the first few prompts didn't really give me any ideas straight away. Then this one came up: **Hot/Cold**. is it bad that my mind immediately went to smut? **

**Well, here it is :) **

**I'm putting a warning on this one; M. Apologies to anyone who has already read it and wasn't expecting it. The rating has been bumped up now. **

* * *

It had been Kurt's idea, to tie Blaine up. They had been talking about fantasies and Kurt had revealed how he wanted to be completely in control; he wanted to be the dominant one, the one who called the shots. Blaine wasn't exactly controlling in bed, but Kurt often followed by his example and let him lead. Now, the roles were reversed, and the anticipation made Blaine shiver just as much as the cold air that entered the room when Kurt opened the door did.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine whined, his legs squirming against the bed sheets. Kurt hadn't felt the need to tie his feet down; the whole point was that he couldn't _touch_. Kurt grinned impishly as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. He calmly observed his boyfriend, his eyes raking from his dishevelled hair and pleading eyes down his naked body all the way to his curled toes. Kurt crawled further onto the bed, lingering just over where Blaine lay. He lowered his head down, their lips brushing but not connecting fully before Kurt pulled back again far enough to watch himself trail his hand down Blaine's chest, across his abs and down his thigh. Blaine keened under the touch, Kurt's fingers giving him too much attention where he _didn't_ want it and not enough where he _did_.

And then he was gone. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he whimpered; Kurt was so close to him, and Blaine wasn't used to not being able to touch him, to grab him, to hold him. "_Kuuurrtt_," he whined again, but Kurt seemed to be in no hurry to relieve him. Instead, Blaine watched Kurt take something from the bowl and put it in his mouth. Locking eyes with Blaine, Kurt lowered himself over Blaine's body and put his mouth to Blaine's chest.

The first thing Blaine registered was _cold_. He shivered involuntarily, his hands twisting to grab the scarves that tied his wrists to the bedposts. The next thing he noticed was _wet_; he could feel something wet on his skin, and as Kurt moved deliciously slowly up towards Blaine's neck he left a wet trail on his boyfriend's skin. Blaine glanced across to the bowl and managed to catch a glimpse of its contents: _ice cubes_.

When Kurt traced the frozen cube over Blaine's left nipple, the strength of the scarves was tested. Blaine moaned and pulled at his bonds, desperate to get his hands free and hold Kurt's head _just there_. Or move him where he wanted him. He made his desires known, repeating "yes, there, yes, _yes_" with the occasional fervent, breathy moan, and Kurt satisfied him only for a few seconds before moving again, eventually circling round to Blaine's right nipple.

The ice cube had melted by the time Kurt was at Blaine's neck. Blaine was squirming and whining by this point, droplets of water racing down his neck and chest. Kurt had stripped himself of his shirt by now, and Blaine could feel his body heat radiating from him in the few inches between their bodies. Kurt leant up to kiss him, the heat of their mouths contrasting the ice-coldness of Kurt's tongue. They moaned into each other, Blaine pushing his hips up to try and meet some friction. They both moaned again when Blaine found Kurt's thigh, Kurt's denim jeans rough against Blaine's smooth, still untouched skin.

"Please, Kurt, _please_," Blaine moaned breathlessly when Kurt shifted his leg out of Blaine's reach.

"Please what?" Kurt enquired, biting Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine struggled to find the words, so many requests flying through his head. "Please _what_?" Kurt asked again, his fingers dancing dangerously close to where Blaine wanted him. Blaine keened and squirmed again, trying to push himself into Kurt's hand for much needed release. "Uh-uh," Kurt chastised, pushing Blaine's hips down back onto the bed. Blaine was a writhing mess, his mouth unable to form words as it allowed his whines to escape. "What do you want?" Kurt asked in a dangerously low voice next to Blaine's ear. He gazed into Blaine's eyes, waiting for Blaine to find his words.

"Touch me."

* * *

**By the way, this was initially going to be 'Control' but then the ice cubes got involved. *sigh* So if you have any ideas for 'Control', lemme know. I might end up using it :)**

**Edit: Okay I just realised this collection was rated 'T' before, and seeing as I have no idea how my drabbles are actually going to turn out I'm bumping it up to M. Sorry if anyone read this and wasn't expecting what they found! I'll try to keep it tamer from now on! Xxxx**


	54. Promise

**Just some fluff :) Another one of my drabble prompts. RainySunnyEnding, this is for you. Consider it an apology for the other night, and I hope this will make you smile :) Xxxx**

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Kurt! I'm nearly there."

"_Okay_," Kurt giggled into the phone, "_You could have texted me that, you know._"

"I know, but I wanted to hear your voice; I missed you today." Today was Saturday, and therefore mine and Kurt's day together. However we'd both been caught up during the day and so it was late-afternoon by the time I was walking to his, intent on spending the evening with him.

"_Aww, aren't you sweet?_" He cooed in my ear and I blushed into the evening light.

"The sweetest." Kurt's giggle made me smile even wider.

"_So what do you want to do tonight?_"

"I don't mind… movie maybe?"

"_Sure! Anything in particular you want to watch?_" I bit my lip thinking about Kurt's vast movie collection, but only one title stood out.

"Moulin Rouge," I told him. It wasn't a question; I wasn't leaving this open for debate.

"_You really love that movie, don't you?_"

"Uh-huh," I grinned as I turned onto his street, "We can sing along to it too."

"_We can!_" He chimed happily in my ear. "_Who's going to be who?_" I bit my lip as I thought about it.

"Be my Satine?" Kurt laughed in my ear.

"_Why can't I be your Christian?_"

"You hit the high notes better than I do," I argued playfully as I got closer to his house. "And you're beautiful, just like Satine."

"_You're beautiful, too,_" he replied. I could hear his blushing smile through the phone connection. "You_ could be _my_ Satine._"

"Satine is more fashionable than Christian."

"… _Okay, I'll be Satine_." We both laughed.

"Always be my Satine," I requested as I climbed the steps to his porch.

"_Always_," he replied, and deep down I felt my heart glow. I knocked on his front door and heard him moving through the house through the phone. When he opened the door I asked him – without disconnecting the call –

"Promise?"

We were stood there, just inches from each other, cell phones still to our ears and grins on our faces. He reached out without a word and took my phone from my hand. He brought his own phone down and I watched him disconnect them both. He put them down together on the table in the hallway and took my hands in his, pulling me into the house. My body tingled when he pressed his lips to mine, and when he pulled back I opened my eyes to see him only centimetres from me, his deep blue depths pulling me under.

"I promise."


	55. Pollen

**So, I've been away for a few days but work and school just seem to be crazy right now. Another drabble, this time the prompt chosen by the lovely RainySunnyEnding. As I believe I mentioned in the A/N of my last drabble, maybe the one before, I have a list of 100 drabbles. When asked, Lu chose '21' (duh :P) and it was 'Pollen'. It took me a while to come up with a story for it, but here's what I got. I hope you like it! Xxxx**

* * *

It had been a stressful couple of days for Kurt Hummel: not only had work been grilling him on when his latest assignment would be finished, he'd also had to deal with _both_ Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang in post-engagement/wedding-planning mode. When they weren't flicking through magazines with a glass of wine or dragging their respective fiancés around various wedding venues, they were crying to Kurt about how neither Finn nor Mike cared about their wedding days or asking if _these_ flowers went with _that_ colour scheme. And then Kurt would have the guys asking him how to please their women, claiming that they had no idea what to do to make them happy. And over these past few days, Kurt had been on the receiving end of twenty-six phone calls and bordering on eighty text messages from the girls alone. All in three short days.

Blaine had noticed how stressed out his boyfriend was getting, and it was worrying him. Kurt barely slept when he got this stressed, and the less he slept the less work he managed to get done, and the less work he managed to get done the more his bosses harried on at him to get it finished. It was a vicious circle, and Blaine tried everything he could to break the chain. He asked Rachel and Tina to give him a bit of space for a few days for him to finish his work, but twenty-four hours would only just have passed before Rachel had a menu emergency or Tina would be facing a potential décor catastrophe. He spoke to Kurt's boss, Quinn Fabray, and explained to her the situation Kurt was in. She was sympathetic but informed him politely that it was not her problem; Kurt's assignment needed to be finished.

And so Blaine had to do all he could at home to keep Kurt's stress levels down; he did all the housework, cooked all the dinners and accepted it when Kurt came to bed after he was asleep or left in the morning before he woke up. And every Sunday, Blaine would take the car and do the grocery shopping, giving Kurt an hour or so of peace. After Kurt had been working so hard for nearly three weeks, Blaine decided his boyfriend needed something to make him smile.

He got home and unpacked all of the shopping as usual before heading up to Kurt's study just down the hall from their bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door and poked his head in, silently asking for permission to come in.

"Hey," Kurt sighed when he saw Blaine's hazel eyes smiling softly at him from under his 'untamed-for-the-weekend' curls. He dragged his hands down his face and with a final glare at his laptop screen he shut the device.

"Hey," Blaine stepped into the room but stayed by the door, one arm behind his back and the other on the door handle. "How's it going?" Kurt gave him a pointed look.

"The texts from Rachel and Tina have subsided, but I don't think I'm any closer to finishing this assignment. I'm way too tired and no amount of coffee seems to help," he sighed again, "I'll just have to explain to Quinn that I'll get it done as soon as I can." Blaine frowned sympathetically from where he stood at the door. Kurt looked up at him and smiled weakly. "How about you? How's your Sunday going?" Blaine shrugged.

"It's-"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for you," Kurt interrupted, rising from his chair and moving around his desk. "There's just so much going on and-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off gently. "I understand. I know how stressed you've been lately and I've been doing what I can to help you out. And," Blaine brought the arm he'd been keeping behind his back forwards, presenting Kurt with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Kurt's whole face lit up and his whole body seemed to relax when his eyes lay upon the blooms. "I bought these for you this morning; I wanted to get you something to make you smile." Kurt's eyes glistened slightly as Blaine handed the flowers over, quietly adding "I've missed your smile" with a blush. Kurt's cheeks mirrored the colouration as he took the flowers. He lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly at the perfume. He bought them down with a thankful smile, but Blaine's giggle distracted him from giving any thanks.

"What?" He asked self-consciously. Blaine said nothing, but instead reached out to wipe off the dusting of pollen off of the end of Kurt's nose. Kurt blushed again. "Thank you," he whispered, both for the flowers and for Blaine's actions.

"Don't mention it," Blaine assured him, a smile on his lips and a besotted glint in his eyes. "I love you." Kurt leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions, as always, incredibly welcome. I have started a few that have already been requested, such as the one from JoanFuckingJett (I really hope that name shows up and doesn't get removed by silly Ff censoring!). I'm sorry that it always seems to take me a while to get requests done, but I just want to make sure I do them to the best of my ability because I don't want to let you guys down. And I have to find time to write in amongst school work and exam revision and my job.**

**I'm going to try and work on my two stories over the next few weeks, so if you follow Something's Coming or True Colours I hope to be able to give you something in the near future :)**

**Amy xxxx**

**Edit 04 - 03 - ****2013 : This story is going back to T-rating and I'll be putting warnings up before anything rated above that. This is because some people have told me that since the rating has gone up they have been unable to read this story for whatever reason and so I'm putting the rating back down again :) Xxxxxx**


	56. Idiot

**Hey, look! An update! Another from my list. This is _Idiot_. As I was writing it, there were many other things it could have been, but it ended up being _Idiot_ because it was the only one that offered a happy ending :)**

**Hope you enjoy :) Xxxx**

* * *

Through the crowd of gyrating teenage bodies, their eyes met suddenly like two magnets being drawn to one another. Kurt went rigid, unable to move despite every fibre of his being screaming out that it wanted to turn away and run until he was safely tucked up in his bed at home with the bedroom door shut.

He'd been hoping Blaine wouldn't be here, even though he knew that the brown-eyed boy's presence was inevitable: this was a Warbler-thrown party, after all. Kurt had still been hopeful, however, that Blaine would decide not to come for whatever reason.

_Too late_, Kurt thought as Blaine finished his conversation with whoever he had been talking to and started to make his way across the room to where Kurt stood. Once Blaine disappeared behind a few teens dancing incredibly close together, Kurt found that the break in their eye contact allowed him to breathe again. He looked left to right, and was relieved to see a door to his right that would lead further into the house and hopefully a safe hiding place.

"Kurt!" _That voice_. That voice that used to sing softly when Kurt was falling asleep; that voice which becomes a melodic laugh; that voice that said the words 'I love you' over and over and each time it still gave Kurt shivers; that voice which was Kurt's angel chorus whenever it sang; that voice which pronounced Kurt's name in a way no one else could; that voice that ruined everything, when it told Kurt that things didn't seem to be working out anymore. _That voice_.

Kurt panicked and, without a look over his shoulder, ducked out the door to his right. He passed a rather intoxicated Jeff who was grinding against his equally-intoxicated girlfriend and managed to get past the giggly duo of Mercedes and Tina without being grabbed and pulled into their dance. Soon enough, Kurt found himself in a quiet corner, tucked away out of view of the door.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. It had been three months since they'd broken up, and despite the many pep talks Kurt had received from his friends and his father it hadn't gotten any better. He still hurt. He wasn't meant to see Blaine again until the hurt was over; he was meant to see Blaine again when he was stronger and could walk with his head held high rather than ducking it low to hide the tears that still snuck up on him sometimes.

"Kurt?" _Again_. Kurt wanted to stride into the middle of the room and scream at Blaine to leave him alone, but that would draw all the attention to him that he was trying to avoid. "Kurt, please; look at me?" He was closer now; Kurt could almost feel Blaine's breath on the back of his neck and he was willing himself not to turn around because he knew that was where danger lay. In those honey eyes, in that smile, in those curls, in that bow-tie that was slightly crooked from dancing. "Kurt, I've wanted to talk to you for so long-"

"I know," Kurt managed to say, his throat suddenly dry from anticipation, nerves and resurfacing heartbreak. Blaine stopped mid-sentence and his cheeks coloured. He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the floor, neither of them knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

"Y-you do?"

"Rachel told me," Those three words cleared up Blaine's confusion right away; when his boyfr- when _Kurt_ hadn't answered his apologetic calls or replied to his grovelling texts, Blaine had gone to Rachel and asked her to pass on messages for him. He needed Kurt to know it had all been a mistake, that he'd regretted it as soon as the words had passed his lips.

"_Then why did you say it?"_ Rachel had asked him way back when. _"If you were going to regret it, why did you say it?"_

"_I didn't know I was going to regret it!" _Blaine had cried back, his voice breaking from being on the verge of tears of self-pity and regret. _"I thought I was making the right decision! For both of us!"_

That had been the hardest part; having to explain himself. He had done it because of the way Kurt smiled at Chandler and the way Chandler touched Kurt's arm when they laughed together. He'd done it because, when he and Kurt were hanging out with Chandler, _he_ felt like the third wheel. He'd done it because he didn't feel enough anymore, because Kurt was pulling away from him and there's only so far an elastic band can stretch before it snaps. He had done it because he was _scared_ that Kurt would do it first.

And now he was scared Kurt wouldn't hear him out, take him back; forgive him.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Kurt's soft voice made Blaine look up, confused and dazed and with the odd feeling he had been speaking. When he looked into Kurt's eyes they were wide and disbelieving; open and contrite. And that moment, that _exact moment_ when Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, he knew that he'd just said it all out loud.

"I was… ashamed? I thought that you would think I had been an idiot; that you wouldn't take me back." Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's, and Blaine stared right back into the blue. And then – _praise to the Big Guy upstairs_ – Kurt smiled. First, the corner of his lips twitched, and then the other corner did too. His eyes gained their shine that Blaine had only ever seen for him, and then Kurt was smiling- no, _grinning_.

"You're right," he said simply, laughing a little to himself. "I _do_ think you're an idiot," he took a step forward and Blaine's heart leapt into his throat. "But you're _my_ idiot."

* * *

**I'm nearly on Easter break! One more week and then two weeks off. You know what that means: writing! Lots and lots of writing! Oh, and revision for my AS exams but hey, writing! I'm hoping that in those two weeks I'll be able to update Something's Coming and True Colours! Fingers crossed very very tight!**

**Until next time xxxx**


	57. Tattoo

**So, I've had time to write another drabble :) This one I'd started a while ago, but then never finished it. I was going through my files on my computer and stumbled across this, so I thought I'd sit and finish it tonight :) In terms of rating, I'd say this is like K+ for suggestiveness, but nothing worthy of a higher rating. Nowhere near.**

**Let me know what you think, and suggestions are _always_ welcome :) Xxx**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip nervously, waiting for Rachel to recover from the shock.

"Are you serious?"

"100%." Kurt's cheeks flared a brilliant red against his pale complexion as he bit his lip. He wasn't ashamed; it was just a little… weird telling his best friend he'd permanently marked his skin.

He wasn't sure how Blaine would take it, either.

"Can I see?" Rachel's eyes were wide and curious, her shock now pushed aside to be replaced by inquisitive excitement. Kurt glanced about the coffee shop.

"I- No," Rachel's face fell, but he was quick to elaborate, "Not here." Rachel's eyes widened, a large grin spreading on her face as her gaze scoured Kurt's body.

"Oh my god! Did you get it somewhere… _intimate_?" she asked, leaning forward and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," Kurt shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "No, it's just a bit awkward to show in public, that's all." Rachel smirked at him, but said nothing as she followed Kurt from the coffee shop and back to his apartment.

* * *

"Show me show me show me show me!" Rachel squealed as soon as Kurt had placed his key in the lock to his and Blaine's apartment. She bounced up and down around him as they entered the apartment, Kurt breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Blaine's jacket was still absent from the coat rack in the hallway.

"Calm down, Rach!" Kurt laughed, pushing her off of him so that he could shut the door and remove his own jacket. She patiently stopped bouncing, but stood watching him expectantly. "Do you want a coffee or any-"

"Stop stalling!" Rachel squealed. "You know I want to see it! You can get me coffee afterwards; just let me see your tattoo, Kurt!" A silence fell on the apartment as Kurt debated his next move.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, Rachel jumping up and down with glee as he moved across to the window. "I'll show you, just don't go telling my dad or something-"

"Just show me!" Rachel cut him off, buzzing with excitement. Kurt glanced towards the clock- Blaine would be home in an hour. That gave him enough time to quickly show it to Rachel, get her to calm down and then have a pot of coffee ready for when Blaine walked through the door. With a roll of his eyes and a surrendering sigh, Kurt positioned himself so that his hip was in the full light of the window and unbuttoned his jeans. "Woah, I thought you said it wasn't somewhere intimate?!" Rachel squeaked when she saw what Kurt was doing.

"I didn't!" Kurt asserted, now self-consciously holding up the waistband of his jeans. "It's on my hip, Rach; I just need to undo my jeans a little so I can show you." Rachel's face cleared of its shock and her shoulders relaxed as the information sunk in. Kurt hesitated for a few seconds until her eagerness came back. "Ready?" He asked, just to make sure this time. Rachel nodded, her eyes fixed on the waistband of his jeans. Kurt inched them down so that they perched precariously on his hips and then proceeded to dip the waistband of his boxers down to reveal the eloquent black-ink design. He twisted his body to see it himself; it was on his left hip, just a few centimetres from where Blaine loved to run his tongue along the 'V' of Kurt's lower abdominal muscles. It would be easy to hide when Kurt wanted to, but Kurt wanted to show it off for a little while. Once he'd told Blaine, of course.

"Wow," Rachel's awe-struck gasp caused Kurt to look back up at her. A faint smile was playing on her lips, but her open mouth conveyed her shock as well as her mile-wide eyes. "Kurt, it's beautiful."

Kurt was rather proud of it; he'd poured over hundreds of original designs until he was happy. He'd drawn it himself and taken it to the tattoo artist- a friendly if not slightly intimidating guy with a Mohawk- who had been impressed with it. It was a small bird with a few musical notes illustrating its song, and Kurt couldn't be more elated that it had been his final choice. It represented everything he loved; his time spent at Dalton and in the Warblers, and his very own Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson.

"What does Blaine think?" Rachel suddenly asked, peeling her eyes away from Kurt's hip and looking up at him. Kurt stared straight back at her, his mouth open to respond but no words came out. Rachel, having realised that Kurt hadn't told his boyfriend that he'd permanently marked his skin, glared at Kurt as she tried to think of the right words to say. "Kurt," she started, her voice dangerously laced with warning that Kurt better talk quickly. "Why haven't you told Blaine?"

"Why hasn't who told Blaine what?" Kurt and Rachel stiffened where they were stood staring at each other. Kurt felt his body literally freeze, unable to move his hands to do his jeans back up, as he turned his head slowly to see Blaine stood in the open doorway. Blaine looked expectantly back and forth between them, waiting to be let in on the secret, until his eyes fell on Kurt's exposed hip. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine chuckled a little at how nonsensical Kurt could be sometimes and moved across the room to where his boyfriend was stood stock-still like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming freight train. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine reached out to put his hand reassuringly on Kurt's arm when something caught his eye: Kurt was adjusting his boxers to cover something up, but whatever it was Blaine caught a glimpse of it before Kurt could hide it completely. "What's-" Blaine looked closer, pushing Kurt's hands aside and moving the material aside. "You got a tattoo?" He looked up at Kurt, but his boyfriend stared dumbly back at him. Blaine looked back at the bird on Kurt's pale skin; it was on one of Blaine's favourite areas of Kurt's body, and Blaine momentarily wondered if Kurt had planned it.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked quietly, the timidity in his voice making Blaine want to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go; he hated Kurt being upset or scared. Seeing the dark lines against Kurt's pale skin _did_ something to Blaine. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly realised that he might have a thing for tattoos. At least, a thing for tattoos on _Kurt_.

"Rach, you can let yourself out right?" Blaine's voice was a little rough - definitely deeper – and even though he couldn't help feeling like he was being a bit rude, with every second that he was taking in the image of the bird on Kurt's hip he found his ability to care dwindling.

"Y-yes?"

"Good." And without another word, Blaine took Kurt by the wrist and led him away to their bedroom.

* * *

**I haven't said this in a while, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ alerted or favourited this collection as well as any of my other stories. Your support means a lot to me, and I love getting to know you guys via the private messaging on here. You guys are just so great, and I feel like I haven't said it enough lately, so thank you :) Xxx**


	58. Names

**Hihi :) So, you know the puppy verse I started back at the start of this collection - _Puppy in the Park_ and _Decision_ - well here's the third one :) **

* * *

"What about Patti?" I asked, gazing at the wall opposite. Blaine and I were sat on the sofa together, our unnamed pup snoozing on Blaine's lap. Both of us were stroking her absent-mindedly; it was an automatic reaction whenever she was within our reach to just reach out and stroke her, or tickle her back in passing as she bounced around the house.

"I don't care how much you love her," Blaine chuckled next to me. "We are _not_ naming our pup after Patti LuPone."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't suit her." Blaine stated, and when I looked down at the sleeping furball in his lap I had to agree; it didn't. I sighed heavily and dropped my head backwards onto the sofa cushions. Ever since I had told Blaine that we should adopt her this morning, we had been brainstorming names and discussing where she was going to sleep, what rules would be set in place and things that she would have to learn, such as being housetrained. "Hey, do you remember how – when we were teenagers – you told me that our first adopted child was going to be called Toronto, no matter what?"

"…Yes." I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping that he wasn't about to say what I thought he was.

"Well, I was thinking…" I couldn't _possibly_ allow him to finish that sentence.

"We're not naming her Toronto, Blaine," I remarked sternly, glaring at him. Toronto was going to be the name of our baby, not our dog.

"I wasn't going to say that!" He defended, holding a hand up in surrender whilst the other continued to stroke the lab in his lap. I threw a few more daggers towards him before raising an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "I was going to say; why don't we name her after a place, rather than a person?" As soon as he said it, the idea sounded perfect; why hadn't we thought of that earlier? "Maybe even somewhere we've been together."

We both then began listing all of the places we had been together; California? No. Cincinnati? Not in a million years. Tijuana? Mm, possibly. We could even call her Tia for short. What about overseas? Europe? Milan? London?

"Florence?" Blaine asked, and the pup raised her head slightly to look at him.

"I think she likes that," I giggled, scratching her behind the ears, smirking when she yawned and rolled over, sliding down between mine and Blaine's legs. "Florence?" She looked up at us again, her tail beginning to wag from side to side.

"We just named our pup!" Blaine cheered, and Florence yapped happily between us.

* * *

**So, she's called Florence :) Look out for the fourth installment, _Playmates_, which should be up soon. If I don't have another drabble done by tomorrow night, it may be going up then but I was hoping to spread them out a little. As always, if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see then feel free to tell me via review or private message Xxxx**


	59. Playmate

**Fourth installment of the puppy verse :)**

* * *

"So, where's the little bundle of fun?" Rachel asked eagerly as I took her coat and hung it up on the rack next to the door. She didn't wait for my answer, instead just welcoming herself into our home and going off in the direction of the living room.

"Hello, Rachel. Yes, please come in and make yourself at home," I drawled sarcastically as she disappeared through the door.

"Hey Kurt," Finn came in next with a wide smile and a heavy pat on my shoulder, which I brushed off with a laugh like always.

"Hey Finn," I held my hand out to take his jacket which he slipped off and handed to me so that I could hang it up before I closed the door behind him.

"Seriously, Kurt, where is she?" Rachel had appeared back from the living room, glaring at me for an answer. As if on cue, a scattering was heard from the kitchen before Florence burst through the door, ears pricked in excitement at the sound of new voices other than Blaine's and my own. Her tail was wagging madly from side to side with such momentum that her back legs were thrown slightly off balance. I felt a swell of adoration for her as she jumped up at a squealing Rachel who stepped back to avoid getting paw prints on her dress (even though Flori's paws were perfectly clean, thank you very much). When Rachel didn't give her the attention she wanted, Florence turned on Finn who happily knelt down and welcomed her into his arms. Rachel grimaced slightly as Florence proceeded to lick any and every inch of Finn's face that she could reach while my lumbering six-foot-one brother (we ignore the whole 'step-brother' thing – we're full on brothers in our eyes) laughed and scratched her back. Those two really had developed a bond, and I knew how much Finn wanted a dog of his own: there had been a few occasions, back when Florence was still a puppy, that Finn had attempted to sneak her out by tucking her under an obscenely large coat. I think he may have gotten away with it were it not for Florence's wiggling and happy whimpering at the new game.

"Florence, leave Finn alone!" I giggled, patting my thigh to make her come over to me. She obeyed me at first, ceasing her attack on Finn's face and padding towards me across the wooden hallway floor. But when she realised it was just plain old me, she turned and headed back towards Finn and Rachel. Speaking of whom, both my brother and my sister-in-law-slash-best-friend were watching expectantly. "She's with Blaine," I grinned, leading them towards the kitchen. Well, I more or less skipped through the house, my excitement level constantly on maximum capacity. Florence followed eagerly before yapping and zooming past me out of the open back door.

"I wondered where Flori had gone, Blaine remarked when Rachel and Finn followed me onto the porch. "Hey guys."

"Is this-?" Rachel gaped awestruck between me and the small bundle in Blaine's arms, words failing her as tears took over. I nodded rapidly, moving to sit on the other side of Blaine on the porch swing where we had been sat for most of the morning just admiring her.

"Rachel, Finn; meet your niece," Blaine grinned as Rachel slowly sat beside him, her eyes fixed on the baby sleeping in my husband's arms. "Elizabeth, meet your Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn."

* * *

**Okay, so I know Kurt and Blaine were going to name their first child Toronto, but as it turns out Toronto is a boy's name and I wanted their little one to be a bouncing baby girl. So she's Elizabeth instead. I know, I know; I could have made their child a boy so that they could still have their Toronto, but hey. **

**For the next four days I'm going to be at school, so I wouldn't really expect a new chapter until the weekend. And then I'm off for two weeks, so somewhere in amongst the revision and Easter celebrations I'm hoping to get a decent amount of writing done :)**

**Until next time Xxx**


	60. Annoying

**Okay, so I lied about there being no more updates for the next four days :P I got this idea while I was at work today, so I kept it in mind for when I got home. I quickly wrote it out before I started my philosophy essay, which I'm now at least half way through, so I thought I could take a five minute break to upload it :)**

**Enjoy Xxx**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was the living embodiment of everything Blaine Anderson _hated_.

He walked the halls like he owned them, with no respect for anyone other than the three girls Blaine constantly saw him with; Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray - also known as the Unholy Trinity.

He smoked like a chimney, the unmistakable bitter stench of smoke always reminding you that Kurt Hummel had been around.

He drank and partied, and not just at the weekend: it was rumoured that Kurt and his Unholy Trinity drove out to Westerville or Columbus nearly every night to hit the bars and clubs with fake IDs, and any nights they didn't go that far they stayed in Lima. Blaine had heard from Sam Evans – the blond he sat next to in Music – that he once heard the four of them singing down the street at two in the morning, and they had sounded far from sober.

With the partying came another aspect of Kurt's scandalous reputation, but Blaine wasn't too keen to hear much about how many guys – and even rumoured girls – Kurt had supposedly hooked up with on nights out: Blaine believed in the sanctity of any physical relationship with another person being meaningful, not just a release or a bit of fun.

He was rude, that was a given. Blaine had heard him swear at least five times in one sentence before, none of which were needed in the situation. It happened everywhere; out of lessons, in lessons, in front of teachers or in one of the most isolated corridors in the school. Blaine himself very rarely swore – only in situations that involved high levels of pain or frustration – and he didn't know anyone else in the entire school who swore as much as Kurt did, and that included Santana Lopez.

So how was it that someone as… incredibly frustrating – someone as _annoying_ – as Kurt Hummel could have a boy like Blaine Anderson absolutely head over heels?


	61. Lost and Found

**I know I said no more until the weekend, but I keep writing new ones and wanting to upload them :P **

**Thanks to RainySunnyEnding for helping me name this one :) She's my star ;D **

**Warnings: Homophobic language right at the start but that's it. Only two cases of it and then the rest is kind of just some fluff :) **

* * *

"We'll get you next time, fairy!"

The threats follow me through the halls, echoing off the lockers and repeating themselves over and over in my head. My heart's pounding. My mouth is dry.

"Yeah, you and your queer little boyfriend!"

Their malicious laughter is like a constant cloud over my head, the distant rumbling thunder of a storm brewing. Wherever it goes, trouble follows. It follows me as I stumble into a closet; the only door in this hallway that doesn't lead into a classroom or another open space. I hid in here a few weeks ago. It's safe to come back to now: they'd have forgotten about it since last time.

And he's _not_ my boyfriend. No matter how much I wish he was, no matter how much I fantasise about him noticing me when I'm meant to be paying attention in class or him kissing me late at night when I'm tucked up in bed, he's not my boyfriend.

I choke on a scream when I stumble over something. No, some_one_. There's not meant to be anyone else here. The lights are out. Are they dead?

"Shh," a hand is held to my mouth, clamping any noise inside. The hand is soft and warm against my face, and although whoever it belongs to is exerting an impressive amount of pressure to keep me quiet, it's not harsh or painful; it's protective. If I scream we're both found, and I'm guessing whoever this person is they're hiding for a reason.

Footsteps clobber down the hall past the closet we're in, and both of us tense when we hear muffled conversation not too far away. The hand is still over my mouth, but it's more just covering it than holding it shut. Whoever it is, it feels like they're hugging me; my back is to their chest and their other arm is around my torso to keep me still - even if I don't scream, I could still knock something over and cause a racket. I'm a bit clumsy like that.

And then there's silence. Pure, undisturbed, terrifying silence. I can't hear anyone outside, unless I've passed out; that would be awfully embarrassing. I can still feel the rise-fall of breathing against me though, so I'm guessing I'm still conscious.

"Are you okay?" _No way_. I know that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. I'd follow it anywhere. It's _him_. The hand is lifted away from my face completely now, coming down to rest on my arm and offering comfort while he waits for me to speak.

"Kurt?" He tenses. The comforting strokes stop and his hold on me loosens. I know this closet is small and he probably can't move any further back, so I scoot away from him far enough to turn around. It's dark, but I know we're both on our knees, facing each other.

"Blaine?" As my eyes adjust I can see a hand tentatively reaching forward towards me, so I take it. He flinches back at initial contact but calms himself surprisingly well, letting his fingers lace with mine. His hands are so soft; my dreams were nothing compared to this. His grip is firm, but not too strong, and I admit to myself that I kind of like that: I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, I was always just drifting from place to place and companion to companion, but here, with Kurt holding my hand, I feel rooted. I feel safe.

* * *

**As I was editing this, I noticed that 'drifting from place to place and companion to companion' makes it sound like Blaine is Doctor Who :) That wasn't my intention for this drabble though. But I might write something on that theme some other time :) Blaine would make a good Doctor: he looks good in bowties.**

**Until next time xxxx**


	62. Lost and Found Pt 2

**So, 'Lost and Found' got a good response from you guys. So good, in fact, that I was even asked to do a Part 2 of this little storyline :)**

**eagleshorty2011, thank you for the suggestion, and this is for you :) Hope you all enjoy it Xxx**

* * *

"We should probably get out of here," he whispers suddenly, giving my hand a squeeze before pulling his away. I refrain from going after it, cautious of that fact that, as far as I'm aware, this has made no change to our friendship whatsoever.

"Really?" I ask, "Wouldn't it be safer to stay in here?" I'm still shaken up from them chasing me, and I can't believe he would make me go out there again.

"If it was just one of us, yes, it would probably be safer. But there's two of us here, Blaine."

"_Exactly!_" I whisper as loud as I can trying to get across my anguish in the given circumstances, "There's two of us, which will make it even more embarrassing when they beat _both of us_ to the floor!" He goes silent, and in the minimal light I can see his shoulders rising and falling calmly. He's really considering this.

"Blaine," he says calmly and gains my full attention, "I'm so tired of running. I'm tired of hiding from them and watching my back. I'm tired of not being able to be who I am and be comfortable with it, I want to be able to walk down those halls and not worry about how many times my face will meet the metal lockers that day," and I know he's telling the truth; I can hear how tired he is, and I feel exactly the same way. What he tells me doesn't shock me in the slightest. It's what he says next that leaves me speechless; "I know you feel the same way, Blaine. We can do this, and we can do it together." He reaches out again, taking my hand firmly in his. Instantly I know I'm going to follow him, that there's no point trying to argue because this is what I've wanted for so long. Maybe not these circumstances - _definitely_ not these circumstances - but this nonetheless: me and Kurt, hand in hand, making a statement to show that we don't care what the world thinks anymore, that we deserve to be just as happy as everybody else; that no one, no matter how hard they try, will ever beat us down. And knowing that Kurt wants it too, that we're in this together, gives me such a huge surge of confidence I feel as if I could take on Karofsky myself, fist for fist.

Kurt pulls me to my feet and I'm buzzing, excited and eager to go out and show this message to the world.

At least, that's how I feel until I hear the door click open and it starts to drain away, like the closet is where my confidence belongs and that's where it's going to stay. As the door opens wider and the light trickles in my confidence runs and cowers in the shadows, leaving me helpless and nervous.

Kurt turns to look at me with a smile and If I wasn't so in love with him I know I'd be jealous. I offer him a weak smile in return and I can tell that he's figured out I'm nervous. My face grows hot and I can feel my blood in my cheeks making them red as I blush and look to the floor. Kurt squeezes my hand and whispers gently in my ear, so close I can feel his breath against the side of my face;

"Don't be nervous: I'm right here beside you."

I look up at him and smile, motivated and comforted by his words. He steps out into the hall and I follow him, his hand in mine giving me all the confidence in the world.


	63. The True You

**So, I'm mixing things up a little by doing some poetry. I don't often write poetry so I'm kinda nervous about posting this.**

**I also left it unspecified who's writing this to whom, so I'd be really interested to see which one you think it is! I know who's perspective it's meant to be from, but I'll reveal it in my next drabble so if you want to file your vote you better make sure you get it in before then :D It probably won't be for the next few days so you've got a bit of time :)**

**Sorry about all the line breaks, but this site doesn't seem to like double spaces between paragraphs :/**

**Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

How long have we known each other now?

You would say, 'six months, two weeks and a day',

And what would I reply?

I'd say, 'I don't care anyway, because I've loved you since we met'.

* * *

We were both closed off,

Still healing from the hurt we'd both been through,

And yet we opened up to each other, like flowers

Drinking in the warmth of the midsummer sun.

* * *

You are my midsummer sun; bright, warm and

The perfect thing to wake up to each day.

But I've only seen one side of my sun.

Who knows what's on the other side?

* * *

What's on the other side of my sun?

Is it dark and black?

Or is it just as bright, if not brighter?

And just as warm, if not warmer?

* * *

Let me see the true you, the real you,

And bathe in my love for you as I show you,

In return, the true me. Let us

Be true to each other.

* * *

Don't fret that I could reject you,

Should I not like what I see,

Because there is nothing you could do to deter me

From loving you for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know who you think it is :)**

**Until next time xxxx**


	64. Lesson

**So I haven't done one of these in a while, but now that my exams are coming up it may be more of these being uploaded as they are quicker to write. Well, that's the theory :)**

* * *

Blaine moved in closer behind Kurt until their bodies were flush together, his back to Kurt's chest, following the curve of his body. He reached round and put his hands over Kurt's, shadowing his boyfriend's hold.

"Try like this," he said softly, biting his lip in a smile when his breath on Kurt's neck made the brunet giggle and flinch slightly. Blaine altered the positioning of Kurt's hands, and the brunet made a small noise of appreciation.

"That is better," he smiled, "Thank you," he turned over his shoulder to place a small kiss to Blaine's lips, which his boyfriend happily returned. Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Blaine, honey," Kurt whispered against his lips, "You're going to have to let go so I can do this," Blaine grumbled but stepped back all the same, putting his hands in his pockets to make sure he kept them to himself. He watched Kurt line himself up, look up and out over the course, squinting slightly in the sunlight, before back down to the small white ball in front of him. His shoulders rose and sank as he took a deep breath, and then he brought his arms up and back before bringing them back down and forward in a good, clean swing. The ball disappeared off in the direction of the tee and Kurt followed it with his gaze. It must have landed because he then turned to Blaine with a proud smile on his face, obviously holding back the excited jumping he so normally did when he succeeded in something he was new to. "How was that?" He watched Blaine expectantly, waiting for his opinion like a child does when they hand their parent a drawing or grade card.

"Fantastic," Blaine stepped forward again and kissed Kurt again, this time easier for both of them as the awkward angle had been taken away, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he added with a grin when he pulled away again.

"I _told you_," Kurt said with a playful roll of his eyes, "I have _never_ been interested in golf. Until now," he looped his arm through Blaine's and started to lead him off in the same direction his ball had gone, only giving Blaine a few seconds to reach back and grab the rest of the clubs, "I think golf might be my new favourite sport," he pondered as they walked towards the green.

"Really?"

"Yeah; I doubt I'll get all hot and bothered and sweaty while I'm doing it, and I can _definitely_ be fashionable whilst I'm playing it." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into the brunet's neck affectionately as they walked.

"I have no doubt that you will, sweetie,"


	65. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey, another drabble! :)**

**So, I was listening to my music last night and this song came on, and I got this idea so I just had to write it! Hope you all enjoy it xx**

* * *

I let myself become swallowed up by the forest around me, basking in the familiarity of it all as well as the occasional beam of sunlight that shone through the canopy of leaves above me. I had walked this path many times during my teenage years, but as I had grown older it had become less and less, choosing bedrooms and movie theatres to hang out in rather than this sweet little haven of ours. And when the time had come for me to spread my wings, the path had been forgotten; we'd been so careful to leave no sign of it, wanting to keep it our secret, that if I didn't have the exact location of the turning seared into my memory I could have walked past it and been none the wiser.

Halfway down the footpath I see the fallen tree the two of us sat on that first time we came down this way, wondering if we should turn back or continue on exploring. Obviously we chose to keep exploring; well, I did, but he didn't exactly say no and let me lead him further into our adventure together, even if he had been following hesitantly.

Smiling to myself I continue down the path, the faint smell of fresh water that had appealed to me all those years ago and still did now pulling me onwards. It's changed somehow, but it's still the same. It looks, smells, sounds exactly the same, but it feels different. Maybe because we've been away so long, the peace and tranquillity and us I used to feel here has faded away. The stream still flows through the middle of the clearing, tripping over rocks and pebbles as it endlessly chases towards its own end. It just seems so right, to be here again.

I stand there, just reliving each and every memory that I have of us being here as it comes, and a pair of arms wraps around my waist from behind. I smile, covering the hands that have settled on my stomach with my own.

"It's just like it used to be," Kurt whispers in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder. I hum in acknowledgement and turn my head to kiss him gently; another kiss to add to the thousands we've shared already so far, but still as magical as our first.

I feel like a teenager again, because this is _us_. Here. This is where we grew up, entranced by each other. This is where he was no longer Kurt and I was no longer Blaine; we were Kurt and Blaine, two bodies acting as one, two souls entwined, two hearts forever the other's.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Also, Lu kindly reminded me last night how I never actually revealed who 'The True You' was written by in terms of Kurt or Blaine. Everyone who guessed was right; it was Blaine to Kurt. Was it really that obvious? :P Ah well, at least now you all know :) I think all of my first person drabbles have been from Blaine's perspective - I think I just find him easier to write.**

**Until next time, dears :) Xxxx**


	66. Hide and Seek

**So, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, but I have two drabbles to upload - one now and one tomorrow :) **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

"…99, 100!" Kurt lifted his hands from his eyes and turned away from the corner he'd been forced into to count. He immediately began looking for clues, a trail that would lead him to victory. He knew the living room would be clear as that was the room he was in, and neither Blaine nor Alex would be silly enough to try and hide in there.

Leaving the living room behind, he headed for the kitchen; in previous games, Alex had managed to hide in various cupboards, but he was bigger now and Kurt doubted he would try that again, but he checked just in case. With the kitchen empty of Alex (there was nowhere for Blaine to hide in there) Kurt quickly made his way through the dining room and the study. He knew that they weren't downstairs, because he couldn't hear any giggling. It was rare for Blaine and Alex to split up and hide in separate rooms (they never seemed to learn that this made them easier to find), which meant that, when Kurt got close to whichever room they were hiding in, one of them would start giggling. Which was why Kurt always won at hide-and-seek.

Making his way upstairs, Kurt mentally located every hiding place that allowed the two to stay in the same room. Blaine would most likely be in a cupboard, and depending on how Alex was feeling he'd either be with him or hidden somewhere across the room, giving him the chance to escape should Kurt find Blaine first.

Kurt had only just crested the stairs when the giggling started. It came from his right, which narrowed their location down to Kurt and Blaine's bedroom, the closet or Blaine's study. Another giggle told Kurt that someone was definitely in his and Blaine's bedroom. He pushed the door open gently, careful not to make a sound as his bare feet padded across the carpet. The giggling had ceased now, and so he had to concentrate on any other noises that would indicate where a hider hid. His eyes quickly scanned the room but his feet were already taking him to the closet doors. Kurt paused when his hands wrapped around the handles, a momentary seed of doubt in his mind telling him no one was hidden in here, before he pulled the doors open.

His back hit the mattress of the bed before he realised what was happening. All he could do for a few seconds was blink before he registered the weight on his chest, and when his eyes focused he saw Blaine grinning above him. Kurt slowly became aware of what was going on; Blaine had been hiding in the closet and had pounced on him when he'd opened the doors, picking him up and literally _throwing_ him on the bed. He was now sitting astride Kurt, holding Kurt's hands up at shoulder height against the bed; a position that, at another time, might not be so innocent. Blaine leant down and pecked Kurt on the nose before turning back and hollering over his shoulder, "I've got him, Alex! Run!" With Blaine atop him, Kurt couldn't see out into the corridor but he could definitely hear the closet door flying open and a pair of tiny feet carrying a giggling five year old along the corridor and down the stairs.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kurt asked his husband with a smile, impressed. Blaine beamed down at him, leaning down and rubbing their noses together before joining their lips together in a chaste yet tender kiss.

"No," Blaine whispered against his lips, pulling back so that hazel could drown in ocean-blue, "_I _didn't plan this; Alex did."

"Really?"

"Yep," Blaine nodded, a proud smile lighting up his face, "Our son is learning how to use me as a distraction already," Blaine waggled his eyebrows teasingly, making Kurt laugh.

"Well, you can distract me later," Kurt promised with a teasing smile and a wink, "but right now our son is running loose around the house and neither of us are supervising him." Blaine's smile faltered slightly before he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I'm on it," he grinned, jumping off the bed and running out the door, his footsteps audible as he ran down the stairs. Kurt sat up and took a deep breath before getting up and closing the closet doors. He could hear Alex screaming with glee as Blaine scooped him up and tickled him on the sofa and couldn't fight the grin on his face.

Sometimes he felt like the only adult in this house.

* * *

**So my first two exams are a week tomorrow... Where'd all the time go?!**


	67. Everyday Magic

**Told you I had another drabble for you today :)**

**I've been working on the sequel to _Dancin' Away With My Heart_ this afternoon. It's 4,034 words already and I'm only about halfway through it! It will be a few more days until I can think about getting it finished as I'm going to be revising and puppy-sitting all week, and then next week I have exams as well. But I really want to get it done! So fingers crossed it will be soon!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :) xx**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip as he put in the combination for his locker. He wondered if it would happen again today. It had happened every day last week, but Kurt had been sure last Monday it had been a prank by one of the jocks. But then there had been another one on Tuesday, and Wednesday, and there had been another one on each of Thursday and Friday.

At first Kurt had suspected his friends, them being the only ones who could possibly know his locker combination, but neither Tina nor Mercedes knew anything about the notes that had been mysteriously turning up in his locker. Kurt had refrained from telling Rachel, knowing that she would gush about Kurt having a 'secret admirer', but he was sure if she'd had anything to do with it she would have spoken up already, asking Kurt if he'd received them yet.

Which meant it was someone else.

But who?

Kurt tried to keep his hopes down as he pulled his locker open, just in case there wasn't a note, but he couldn't stop the rush of anticipation that swept over him.

And it was worth it: there, on top of Kurt's books, lay a folded piece of paper the same colour and size as the other five notes that lay under his pillow. Kurt looked up and down the corridor to see if there was anyone watching him, waiting for him to read the note, but the throng of teenagers was too thick as they moved to their first classes of the day.

Kurt plucked the note from where it lay and unfolded it eagerly.

_Today is another day to show the world how amazing you are_.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush and was thankful he was still partially hidden by his locker. He had no idea who was leaving these notes, but whoever it was wanted him to keep his chin up. And it was working. Every note he received made him smile and he felt incredible for the rest of the day, even if the jocks got to him, because he knew that someone out there cared about him. He just wished he knew who it was so that he could thank them.

"Hey," Kurt jumped at the voice behind him and span around, hiding the note behind his back. His hammering heart calmed in his chest when he saw it was Blaine rather than a jock, but then picked up pace again when he realised it was Blaine, his friend who he'd been crushing on for the past few months. Last week, after the first two notes, Kurt had fantasised that Blaine was the one leaving the notes and often found himself waiting for Blaine to just tell him already whenever they were near each other, but when Blaine hadn't said anything Kurt came to the disappointing conclusion that he was just as clueless as Mercedes and Tina. "What's that?" Blaine gestured to the paper Kurt held behind his back with a curious smile. Kurt's cheeks burnt red as he tried to hide the paper even further out of view.

"Nothing," he lied, and Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him that told Kurt he'd seen right through it, "It's just a piece of paper, Blaine," Blaine held his gaze for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Whatever you say," he smirked and Kurt knew he didn't believe him, but just as he opened his mouth to protest, Blaine continued, "Ready to go?" Blaine was in Kurt's English class, and they had the subject for first period.

"Sure, just give me a second," Kurt hurriedly turned back to his locker and grabbed his books for the day, slipping the note between two of them. He shoved them in his bag and slammed his locker shut, joining Blaine to walk to class.

His thoughts drifted back to the note and he smiled to himself, missing the smile Blaine had himself at seeing Kurt so happy.


	68. Singing Me Home

**Wow. I think this is the shortest drabble I've done yet! To be honest, though, I'm using it to make an announcement.**

***Ahem* A few days ago I mentioned the fact that I've been working on the sequel to my oneshot _Dancin' Away With My Heart_. I am very happy and excited to announce that it is FINISHED. I will be uploading it later today, most likely around 8pm GMT. I know it's a bit of a wait, but I hope you'll all think it was worth it :) _Need You Now_ is longer than _Dancin'_. A LOT longer.**

**This drabble is also based on a Lady Antebellum song (seriously, I love those guys right now). Hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you all again later :) xx**

* * *

Blaine grinned as he tapped along to the beat on the steering wheel, matching the bop of Kurt's foot on the dashboard. Kurt was tucked up in his chair, his feet up on the dashboard as he let the breeze blow through his hair. He was singing along to the radio, a collection of Top 40 hits playing as they drove home in the sunset.

Blaine had discreetly turned the volume on the radio down so that he could hear Kurt's voice more clearly. He loved to hear Kurt sing, and he would die a happy man if Kurt was always riding shotgun, singing him home.


	69. Anywhere But Here

**Thank you to everyone who has read _Need You_ _Now _since I uploaded it the other day! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was perhaps a little anticlimactic, but believe me it's all going somewhere.**

**So, here's a drabble for you all :) I'm really getting into my country music at the moment, and this drabble is inspired by the Chris Cagle song _Anywhere But Here_. Enjoy xx**

* * *

Kurt winced. Whether it was from the sharp burn of the whiskey that was running down his throat or the sound of the front door closing, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. He mentally followed the audible footsteps through the house as he poured himself another glass; _take coat off, hang it up, put keys on the table in the hall, kick boots off, come into the kitchen and find me-_

He heard the footsteps stop in the doorway to the kitchen but didn't look up, instead keeping his focus on the glass in front of him. The tired sigh from the other man made him wince again, the knowledge of having let him down too much for Kurt to bear. He took another sip of his whiskey, refusing to look at anything but the alcohol.

"Kurt-"

"I know, I know!" Kurt cried as soon as her heard the other man speak, "It's disgusting!" he gestured to the bottle and buried his face in his hands, his emotions running wild in his drunken state, "I'm sorry, Dad, I just- I thought I was doing alright, but then I just couldn't take it anymore," he spoke quieter, his voice shaking as he rapidly approached being on the verge of tears. Tears of shame over crawling back to the alcohol when things got tough; tears of frustration that he couldn't stop himself; tears of pain over the heartbreak he still hadn't recovered from. He heard Burt shuffle across the room and sit on the stool next to him, grasping his hands together in front of him as he leant on the table.

"Kurt, I know you're hurting," Burt said calmly, "But this ain't the answer, kiddo," Kurt nodded into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, "But if this is the way you've gotta deal with it, then I'd rather you did it here," Kurt sniffed loudly and looked up, his eyes red-rimmed already. He looked to his father, and Burt smiled weakly at him before elaborating, "You know I'm not a big fan of you drinking," he gave his son a meaningful look and guilt was added to the list of emotions currently raging through Kurt's body, "But at least here I can keep an eye on you. I don't really want to think about what could happen if you got yourself into this state – or worse – when you were on your own and I couldn't help you," he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, "We're gonna get through this, Kurt," Kurt allowed himself to be held, and in the comfort of his father's arms allowed the first tears to fall, silently leaving hot trails down his cheeks. They sat in silence together until Burt spoke again, unsure of whether he would make things better or worse by doing so, "I still see him around, y'know," he informed his son, feeling him tense in his arms, "He asks about you,"

"What do you tell him?" Kurt asked, his voice no more than a broken whisper.

"I tell him that I don't hear from you much 'cause you're off travelling and 'seeing America'," Burt responded flatly, and Kurt swallowed another lump of guilt; after the disastrous end to his and Blaine's relationship, Kurt had felt suffocated in Lima and had gone off to 'see America', driving from state to state. He very rarely called his dad and this was only the second time he'd been home in the last four and a half months, the last time being an obligation for the anniversary of his mother's death, an occasion Kurt had never spent without Burt by his side. He'd come home, spent the day with his father, and then left as soon as his breakfast plate was cleared the next morning. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since their break-up, determined to sort himself out first so that he wasn't a broken mess when they eventually did come face to face again. "He worries about you," Burt added quietly. Kurt nodded weakly, attempting a reply of 'I know' but all that came out was empty air. That was another reason why Kurt couldn't see Blaine again yet; he'd promised Blaine that, when they'd broken up, he wouldn't go off the rails again. Blaine had seen him like this, at his worst, when Kurt's uncle – the only relative he had left from his mother's side of the family – had died just over a year ago. Kurt had drunk himself into a stupor and it had taken Blaine days to get him back together again, so Blaine had made Kurt promise he would never do that again – especially when they'd then broken up several months later. "What do you want me to say if he asks again? D'you want me to tell him you were home?"

"Kurt shook his head violently, sitting up and pleading his father with wide eyes not to let Blaine hear even a whisper that he had been back in Lima, "No. If he asks again… tell him I called you from… from LA or something, or Chicago, or even Austin, and I'm doing really great and I'm loving it," Burt nodded his understanding but didn't look entirely pleased with Kurt's orders. Kurt turned back to his glass, but stopped himself before picking it up and pushed it away with disgust. He rose from the table and made to leave the room, stopping just before the door. He turned back to see his father watching him with a concerned frown and added, "Just tell him I'm _anywhere_ but here."


	70. Bring Him Home

**I got a copy of Les Miserables on DVD yesterday! I loved it so much when I saw it at the cinema! I cried at the ending again... I don't think I'll ever be able to _not_ cry at that. So anyway, this drabble is based off the song Bring Him Home.**

* * *

There were a lot of things Blaine Hummel-Anderson thought he'd never do.

He never thought he'd feel accepted, not after being judged so harshly for so long over something he could not control. But as time wore on, the looks of disgust and turned backs became warm smiles and welcoming arms.

He never thought he'd fall in love, too scared to put his heart on the line and risk it all in case he got hurt. But then he met Kurt. A teenage romance that he was already fully committed to after just a week. A teenage romance that turned into true love. A teenage romance that turned into marriage, two children and a beautiful house in the suburbs.

He never thought he would pray, not thinking himself religious enough – or at all – to even try. It had felt like a violation before, as if he was doing something he was not supposed to like cursing in front of his mother. But when his eldest child, his son, Lucas, signed up for the army, Blaine began saying a little prayer every so often before he went to bed to ask God that, if he was there, he would take care of Lucas when Blaine couldn't.

And when Lucas had gone on his first tour, Blaine prayed more often. He prayed for protection for his son, for good health for all his loved ones, and for the war to be over. He prayed against the letters that told him Lucas wouldn't be coming home. He prayed against the news reports that detailed another attack, another soldier's name, another parent's grief.

He prayed until his knees went numb, until he fell asleep with his head against the duvet and Kurt had to rouse him to get him into bed.

And every night, he ended his prayer with the same words. After he gave his thanks and before he rose from his knees, Blaine would picture his son's face and make a near-silent plea to God; _bring him home_.


	71. Study Period

**I found this in my folder, so I thought I would type it up, finish it and post it. I could possibly continue it, but depends if I have the time.**

**And hey, this is my 70th drabble! Woop woop! xx**

* * *

Boring.

Quiet.

Long.

Boring.

These were just some of the words Blaine used to describe his study periods. And yes, it was so boring he used the word twice.

According to the faculty, these periods were meant to be used by students to catch up on any classwork they'd missed or hadn't finished, do homework or even get some extra work done, but Blaine didn't fit into any of these categories; he had completed all of his classwork, done all of his homework, and had done enough extra work to be at least a lesson ahead in all his subjects. His teachers had told him he could be reading, but there were apparently only so many times a person can reread the _Harry Potter _series. Of course, he had other books he could read, but it seemed that only the words of J K Rowling could ensnare his attention for the whole hour he had to spend in silence.

What made it even worse was that, a few weeks ago, Kurt had made a point of sitting away from him, saying that they were less likely to get distracted if they were apart. Wherever Blaine sat, Kurt would sit a few rows ahead of him on the other side of the room. It wasn't as if they needed to be; both Kurt and Blaine were up to date with all of their studies. But Kurt was adamant that they didn't need to be told off for giggling any more than they already had done, and there were only so many times he could ask to go to the bathroom after Blaine's hand travelled higher and higher up his thigh before the teachers got annoyed.

But didn't Kurt know that, by moving away, he had made himself _even more_ distracting now that Blaine could see him in all of his delicious entirety? He had made himself the forbidden fruit, the masterpiece painting in the gallery; Blaine could _see_ him, but he couldn't _touch_ him. And it was torture.

How could Kurt possibly be okay with this?

* * *

Kurt was not okay with this.

Not only was he left with nothing to do after finishing his most recent maths homework and remembering he'd left his copy of _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_ at home, but his whole body was aching even just to look over at Blaine. His subconscious was screaming at him, telling him he only needed one glance and that would be it; he would be fine until the end of the period. But he knew that if he looked over he wouldn't be able to pull his eyes away again, and a new urge to go over to him, to talk to him and to touch him would be born. And so he kept his eyes on his textbook, considering working over the next exercise just to keep himself occupied.

Whenever his friends asked Kurt how he could possibly be ahead in all of his subjects he told them that he just was able to work quickly, but the truth of it was Blaine. Every time Kurt had the urge to call him, he'd tell himself '_just one more exercise and then you can call him; you know you won't get any more work done after you call him, so do it now_'. And it worked.

But then there were times like this, where the urges were so strong he worried his body might start to shake from the effort of holding himself back. He glanced up at the clock and bit back a whimper when he saw he still had over half an hour left before he could talk to Blaine again. He put his head down and worked, persuading himself to keep going with the promise that he wouldn't have to do _any_ work that night, and rather than just calling Blaine he could ask him to come over.

God, he hoped Blaine said yes.

* * *

**I really need to read _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_. I know people who have read it, but I haven't found the time to yet. If you have read it, is it good? **

**Also, I have two exams tomorrow and then one of Friday, so I may not be writing much next week. However, I will then have a week and a half before my final exam, so I'll try and get some done then :)**

**Until next time,**

**xxx**


	72. A Moment in Time

**Only a short one this time :) I might have another one for you later though :)**

* * *

A child sat in a classroom, learning new information as the teacher instructs from the blackboard.

A midwife witnessing a couple rejoice over the birth of their first child that she just helped to deliver.

A young girl just about to experience her first kiss, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as her eyes slip closed.

A family all dressed in black gathered around a hole in the ground, watching as their loved one is slowly lowered in.

A young couple in love, glasz eyes locked onto hazel-brown and hands grasped tightly as they stand in front of their nearest and dearest with the words "I do" ready to slip from their lips.

* * *

**And now I'm off to sit my third and final Maths AS exam (yay). **

**Until next time xxxx**


	73. Online

**Told you I'd have another drabble for you :) Enjoy xxx**

* * *

**KEHummel is now online.**

SatannaLopez: KEHummel! Glad to see sleeping beauty is finally awake! #themorningafter

KEHummel: SatannaLopez Yes, I'm awake and very #hungover

SatannaLopez: KEHummel We all are. Are you coming out again tonight?

KEHummel: SatannaLopez Again? #Idontthinkso

Satanna'sMistress: KEHummel Oh please Kurt! Come tonight!

SatannaLopez: "Satanna'sMistress: KEHummel Oh please Kurt! Come tonight!" I'm sure I can arrange that…

KEHummel: SatannaLopez No. No trying to hook me up again #notgonnahappen

SatannaLopez: KEHummel Why not?! #yourenofun #pleaase

KEHummel: SatannaLopez Remember the last time? #disaster #embarrassing #turnsouthewasstraight

SatannaLopez: KEHummel Okay yeah so that wasn't a good call on my part… #oops

KEHummel: SatannaLopez 'wasn't a good call'?! Tana, it was mortifying!

SatannaLopez: KEHummel I said I was sorry!

SatannaLopez: KEHummel Just come out again tonight? #please #please #please

KEHummel: SatannaLopez …Fine

SatannaLopez: KEHummel Yay! Puckzilla you in?

Puckzilla: SatannaLopez KEHummel Hell yeah I'm in!

SatannaLopez: Puckzilla KEHummel Satanna'sMistress TroutyMouth Dancin'_Chang frankenteen ArethaJones #wearegonnagethammered

* * *

SatannaLopez: Puckzilla Satanna'sMistress TroutyMouth Dancin'_Chang frankenteen ArethaJones Anybody seen KEHummel?

Dancin'_Chang: I thought he was with you?

SatannaLopez: Dancin'_Chang So did I

SatannaLopez: Dancin'_Chang I turned around and he was gone

Satanna'sMistress: "SatannaLopez: Dancin'_Chang I turned around and he was gone" maybe he's a ghost

ArethaJones: Satanna'sMistress I don't think so, honey

TroutyMouth: SatannaLopez u lost krt?

SatannaLopez: TroutyMouth seems that way, yes

TroutyMouth: SatannaLopez damn

frankenteen: SatannaLopez wen did u last c him?

SatannaLopez: frankenteen Just a second ago…

frankenteen: SatannaLopez im sure hes ok. Don't wory

* * *

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty where'd you get to last night?! We lost you around 1?

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty don't ignore me! :(

D_Thompson: GuyWithAGavel maybe he's still asleep?

GuyWithAGavel: D_Thompson oh right…

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

D_Thompson: GuyWithAGavel wow…

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

BlaineLovesKaty: GuyWithAGavel OK OK I'M UP

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty oops, sorry Blaine…

BlaineLovesKaty: GuyWithAGavel what do you want

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty wow someone seems to be #hungover this morning #grumpygrumpy

BlaineLovesKaty: GuyWithAGavel I'm not hungover!

BlaineLovesKaty: GuyWithAGavel or grumpy!

D_Thompson: BlaineLovesKaty You are a little bit… :P

BlaineLovesKaty: D_Thompson No I'm not. I just… can't deal with this right now

D_Thompson: BlaineLovesKaty What's up?

BlaineLovesKaty: D_Thompson Nothing's 'up'. I'm just not exactly alone right now... :P

D_Thompson: BlaineLovesKaty ?! Spill! Now.

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty WHAT?

D_Thompson: BlaineLovesKaty SPILL. SPILL. SPILL. #imustknowyoursecrets

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty don't disappear again! Tell us more!

GuyWithAGavel: D_Thompson he's left us hasn't he?

D_Thompson: GuyWithAGavel looks that way :(

GuyWithAGavel: BlaineLovesKaty Damn you, Anderson. Damn. You.

* * *

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty ? Interesting name you got there…

BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel I didn't choose it! My friends forced it on me I swear!

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty I see… Perry?

BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel huh?

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty you love Katy Perry?

BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel Oh right! Yeah I do :)

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty me too :) gotta say I'm relieved…

BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel Oh?

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty Yeah. 'Cos if you did love a girl called Katy, last night would have been a mistake…

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty And I don't want it to have been a mistake

BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel Trust me, last night was FAR from a mistake ;)

KEHummel: BlaineLovesKaty ::blushing::

SatannaLopez: "BlaineLovesKaty: KEHummel Trust me, last night was FAR from a mistake" #wanky


	74. Lullaby

**God, I've had such trouble writing this week! :( I have a few days off here and there next week before I go back to school full-time so I'll try and get some stuff done next week. I was going to try and get another chapter of Something's Coming _and_rue Colours done this week, but it just didn't want to happen :(**

**Anyway, here we go - some fluff to end the week! :)**

* * *

The pitter-patter of tiny feet on the wooden floorboards was the only sound in the Hummel-Anderson home. Kurt's ears picked up on the sound when he stirred from his sleep and his eyes immediately sought out his and Blaine's bedroom door as he sat up in the darkened room. Blaine whined quietly in his sleep at losing the warm body that had been embracing him but soon quietened when Kurt put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Kurt had been expecting the door to open to reveal one of their children, but the door remained closed. Intrigued and, quite frankly, a little concerned at the renewal of silence upon the house, Kurt quietly slid out from underneath the covers, placing a gentle kiss to Blaine's shoulder as he did so. He sleepily made his way across the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, and picked up his robe along the way, shrugging it on and tying it around his waist before he opened the door and went out into the corridor. At first, nothing seemed to be out of place and Kurt began to wonder if he'd just imagined the noise in his sleep. He turned to head back to his queen-size bed – complete with positively ravishing husband – when he heard one of the doors creak behind him. He looked back and peered into the darkness, just able to detect the figure of his six-year old daughter, Adele, just outside her bedroom.

"Adele?" Kurt whispered as he padded towards her, careful not to wake the whole house up, "Why are you up, darling? What's wrong?" he knelt down in front of her, taking her tiny hands in his.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him simply, "I was gonna come and ask you to sing me the song you used to sing me but I didn't want to wake you and Daddy Blaine so I went back to bed."

"Oh, Addie," Kurt cooed as he pulled his daughter in for a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I'll always sing for you, honey. How about I sing for you now?" he asked and smiled when he Adele nodded into his shoulder. Without pulling away, Kurt scooped his daughter up and carried her back into her room. He tucked her back into bed before he perched himself next to her, his legs only just fitting on the bed as he leant against Adele's pillows. Adele snuggled up against him as he began to sing, one hand softly stroking her hair.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your troubles away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your worries to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

The sound of Adele's soft breathing told Kurt that his daughter was asleep, but he stayed with her for a few more minutes to make sure she didn't wake again. When he was confident that she wouldn't wake until morning, Kurt quietly rose from the bed, placed a kiss to Adele's forehead and made sure she was tucked in, and slipped out into the corridor. After easing Adele's door shut, Kurt tiptoed back to his and Blaine's bedroom. He untied his robe and let it slip off his shoulders, catching it and folding it over the baseboard of the bed where it lived next to Blaine's. Blaine rolled over as Kurt climbed back into bed, surprising his husband by talking.

"Was that Addie?" Kurt shuffled closer and cuddled into his husband, nodding into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Yep. She couldn't sleep, so I sang her the lullaby I used to when she was a baby," Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's torso and held him close, his fingers dancing lazily across Kurt's back. The couple settled back into each other, ready to drift off to sleep again when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep… will you sing to me? Oof!" Kurt buried his face in the duvet to muffle his giggles, preparing himself for whatever revenge Blaine felt necessary for the pillow Kurt had thrown in his face.


	75. Needles

**Well, this one is rather suiting for me to upload today - just got three injections in one doctor's appointment for my trip this summer! **

**This is just a little fluff :)**

* * *

"Blaine, seriously, I'm not kidding. I'm not doing it, I mean it."

"Kurt, you're going to have to-"

"I don't have to do anything! You can't make me, Blaine! You _know_ how much I hate it!"

"Kurt, do you want to go on holiday with me?"

"…"

"Well? Do you?"

"…Yes."

"Then you're going to have to let the nice lady stab you," Blaine grinned, laughing when Kurt's face paled and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Seriously, babe, it doesn't hurt that much." His expression softened and he sat down next to Kurt, taking the brunet's hand in both of his and squeezing comfortingly.

"I know, it's just," Kurt lowered his voice as his cheeks coloured slightly, "you know I don't like needles."

"I know you don't, but it's just one little prick." A devilish grin started to spread across Kurt's face, his eyes gleaming as he tried to hold back his laughter. "And don't you dare say that's what your aunt calls me." Kurt bit his lip with a smirk, a small giggle escaping his lips before he sat back and took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"It's okay, I'm done; I won't laugh anymore." Kurt kept his straight face for roughly three seconds before cracking up, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to stop. Blaine watched him with a smirk, determined not to join in but finding it difficult.

Just then the nurse entered, smiling fondly at the two of them as Kurt tried to straighten himself up. Blaine spoke with the nurse about nothing in particular as she got everything sorted, Kurt warily watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll have to roll your sleeve up, sweetie," she smiled at him, and Blaine squeezed his hand encouragingly before letting go so that Kurt could do as he'd been asked, "now, your boyfriend tells me you don't like needles?" she looked between Kurt and Blaine for confirmation and Kurt nodded with a weak smile, "Don't worry, dear; we can always numb it a little bit first if you like?" Both Blaine and the nurse laughed when Kurt nodded eagerly in response to her offer. The nurse walked away and Blaine took Kurt's hand again.

"Just look at me, okay?" Blaine told him, and Kurt nodded as he kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend's. Kurt felt the nurse put something cold on his arm. He presumed it was whatever she was using to numb his arm and focused on Blaine. "I love you." Blaine whispered to him with a bashful smile, his thumb caressing the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt dipped his head to hide his blush before looking up and back into Blaine's eyes.

"Love you too." he grinned back, only registering the slight pinch in his arm after it had gone.

"All done!" the nurse smiled, Kurt and Blaine's bubble popping at the sound of her voice. Kurt sat back, frowning slightly.

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it." the nurse's smile didn't falter as she moved away to tidy up. Kurt looked to Blaine, who beamed back at him. Kurt leant across and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." he murmured just loud enough for his lover to hear. Blaine turned and caught Kurt's lips in a simple, innocent kiss.

"Anytime." he whispered back.

* * *

**And if any of you have any requests/suggestions, let me know :) xxx**


End file.
